The Sophomore Slump
by lil-rabitt
Summary: The darkness brewing with Hotaru's heart continues its war for her soul. Hotaru must battle with fate, time and love to carve her own destiny as the threads of fate begin to unravel before her and the other senshi.
1. Chapter 1

A sharp breeze glided through the resurrected jade green spring grass and into the open windows of Mugen High School. A petite young girl with lavender hair lay on her desk with her head down, snoring softly as the other students struggled to stay awake as the teacher scribbled down notes on Algebra. Today was Hotaru's first day of school, she couldn't remember being in any school except when Setsuna taught her. High school; stress, growth, confusion and love, all of swirling in her daydream as the instructor drawled on.

The teacher was tall and built with slicked back golden blond hair and blue eyes; he wore a sharp suit and glasses. His name, Mr. Invido, was scribbled on the board very neatly. Hotaru thought he looked like a 'wall street broker'.

Invido scribbled more formulas on the board while narrating what they were used for. "Can anyone tell me," Invido began before noticing the sleeping girl. She sat in the middle row of the class, snoring softly while he was trying to teach algebra. He flipped to his attendance digging up her name. "Ms. Tomoe," He called.

The girl still slept as if she were deaf.

"Ms. Tomoe." He repeated a little louder, trying to prompt one of the students to wake her, but the other students were busy copying the notes. He narrowed his eyes into slits and glared at her, "Ms. Tomoe." He barked loudly.

The class whirled around and faced the snoozing girl.

Hotaru stirred awake and observed the scene, noticing she was the center of attention. She blushed a little from nervousness, "Sorry." She said weakly.

"Ms. Tomoe," He said; ready to add more embarrassment to her reputation as punishment, "Why don't you teach us?" He said maliciously.

Hotaru stared into his icy blue eyes and answered, "Why don't I?" She answered, showing a little spunk. She rose from her desk and nervously stepped to the Invido.

"Go ahead, instruct us." He sneered; dropping the chalk into Hotaru's outstretched hand.

Invido strutted across the classroom and slumped into Hotaru's vacant desk. All the students were gazing at Hotaru expectantly.

Hotaru's face went scarlet and her mind blank. {Why did I have to open my mouth?}She thought bitterly.

Invido crossed his arms pompously and asked, "What will be the basis of your lecture today Ms. Tomoe?"

"Huh," Hotaru gasped quickly.

"That's a great thing to teach us today Ms. Tomoe. I've always wanted to learn about 'huh'." Invido said scathingly, making some students snicker.

Hotaru took a deep breath, {I'll show him.} She thought. "Can um, anyone tell me, umm, what the Pythagorean Theorem is used for?"

"Geometry," Invido chuckled smugly, "and this is an Algebra class."

"Umm, correct, but since you're not teaching us anything I feel you should remain silent." Hotaru snapped.

Invido smiled at her smugly, while the students repressed their outbursts.

"Now," Hotaru sighed drawing a triangle on the board and labeling it, "Mr. Invido, what's the formula since you seem to know everything?" Hotaru asked, impressed with her own sass.

"Have you forgotten the formula Ms. Tomoe?" Invido asked.

"No." Hotaru lied. "I'm trying to teach."

The two stared each other down for a moment before Invido answered, "A squared, plus C squared equals Z squared."

"Correct, wait wrong," Hotaru said triumphantly. The students all gave Invido perplexed glances. Invido yawned; he'd made the mistake purposely to test the sassy student. He'd met so many in his career, always slacking off, gossiping in the rear of the class making it tougher for him to do his job and yet they expected a passing grade.

Hotaru suddenly remembered the formula, "It's A squared plus B squared equals C squared."

The class watched the lesson unfold with interest, pondering the careless mistake of a college educated instructor to a teenage girl that had just taught them a lesson from a subject they weren't scheduled to learn for months. As Hotaru continued her simple lecture on the equation the class got more vocal and Invido more silent.

"Any more questions," Hotaru asked, astounded by her teaching ability.

Everyone remained silent and continued to throw perplexed looks at the flushed face of Invido. Hotaru balled up a sheet of nearby paper. "Mr. Invido, you are the weakest link." Hotaru said, riding her power trip, she fired the paper-ball into a nearby garbage bin.

Invido's eyes instantly lit up, "Give me your I.D. Ms. Tomoe." He snapped taking advantage of the arrogance of the teaching prodigy.

"But why," Hotaru asked outraged.

"I'm writing you up." He barked unrolled a discipline sheet and scribbling down, Throwing. Refused to give I.D. "That's two days right there." He said impressed with himself.

Invido then hit the intercom, "I need a security escort."

Hotaru began to brood on how unfair it was, she crossed her arms and pouted her lips until she could no longer hold her opinion to herself. "This is wrong. How can you write me up for nothing?"

Invido did not answer, he just pointed to the beefy security guard who was waiting in the doorway.

Hotaru gave Invido one last glare before turning on heel and leaving the room. The security guard read the discipline file on the way, but otherwise did not say a word, he occasionally turned around to make sure Hotaru was still there, which made no sense to Hotaru she wasn't the best at running.

The discipline office was a small room, probably because it was barely visited by students. There were rough uncomfortable armchairs there and inside sat the disciplinarian behind her desk. She was dressed in navy blue and was a short plump woman with auburn red hair coiled into a tight bun. Her eyes were busy scanning the report Invido had filled out. "Throwing is an automatic day out," She narrated.

"I was throwing the paper away." Hotaru filled in.

The disciplinarian lowered the form and locked her eyes on Hotaru. "I didn't ask you that." She said in a tone so cold it sounded like a death-threat. She raised the paper again and continued to read. Hotaru sat in the chair with her arms crossed and her eyes filled with anger.

"You have two days out." The disciplinarian reported.

"But I didn't do anything," Hotaru said outraged.

"Getting loud with me," The disciplinarian scowled, she then took the form and scribbled something else down, "That's another day."

"What?"

"You heard me now I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I give you another day."

Hotaru sat silent as the disciplinarian finished the suspension sheet. She let the office just as the tardy bell for lunch rang. She entered the cafeteria her eyes downcast. She wondered and amazed by how much of a fool she was for playing into Invido's hands.

"Hotaru." A familiar voice called. The meatball headed girl known as Usagi dashed toward the melancholic Hotaru. Hotaru stopped and glanced at Usagi, who smiling broadly before she tripped and fell.

The kids in line laughed aloud as Usagi wailed from the sharp pain searing through her knees. A tall masculine girl with sandy brown hair emerged from the line and kneeled by Usagi's side. "Are you all right buns-head?"

Usagi's weeping instantly stopped, "Yeah, I'll survive." She said, as Haruka helped her onto her feet.

"Michiru's already sitting at the table." Haruka informed them as she skipped past the line and entered the cafeteria.

"I'll see you guys in a minute," Usagi called, her stomach growling.

Hotaru waited in line with Usagi. Usagi ignored the few kids who were still snickering about her fall. "So what's wrong Hotaru?"

"I, um, kind of got suspended today." Hotaru said nervously. It seemed Usagi's fall had drained away all the anger in Hotaru.

"That's nice." Usagi said absent-mindedly. "Hold on-what, how?"

"For throwing paper in the trash," Hotaru said.

"Let me see the slip."

Hotaru handed over the slip, Usagi scanned it, struggling over some of the big words, but getting the idea. "Mr. Invido?" Usagi said to herself. "He must be new, I've never heard of him." She said, piling whatever she could find on her tray.

"He's an," Hotaru began stumbling on a word Setsuna taught her to call rude people.

"A what," Usagi asked.

"Asshole," Hotaru said slow and awkwardly. "I know I shouldn't say it," Hotaru said quickly, "but when I think of him that's the only word that comes to mind.

"Well, Haruka's going to be really excited to know you're following in someone she likes footsteps."

Hotaru didn't respond. The rage was slowly returning. Why did she have to come to Mugen anyway? She wondered.

She crossed to the front of the cafeteria and spotted the table, it chock full of strange people, Haruka and Michiru were at the heart of the table each listening to their fan clubs suggestions and comments.

"I like your hair Michiru." One said.

"Thanks."

"Nice bike Haruka." One said

"Yeah, it is."

"So, um, where's Leo?" One guy asked.

At that question both stared at the guy maliciously as if the guy had just called them that word females don't like to hear.

"He's on vacation." Haruka snapped in a final tone.

"So, um, when's he coming back, he owed me some money you know?"

"Shigeru, he owed you five hundred yen." Michiru said scathingly.

An awkward silence hovered over the table until a loud voice called, "Excuse us." The odango-headed Usagi pushed through the crowd and to her seat which became empty for her. "Thanks."

Hotaru squeezed through the crowd with difficulty and looked to her agitated parents for help, but they didn't seem to notice her. "Um, pardon me."

A stocky guy spun around, "Oh sorry shorty." He smiled, "I'm Shigeru." He said offering his hand. Shigeru was tall with a slim build, his hair black hair falling just shy of his black eyes. He was wasn't necessarily attractive in the traditional sense but beneath the surface Hotaru could sense a kind of "edge" of coolness to him.

Hotaru looked at her parents, Haruka looked as if she had a foul smell under her nose, Michiru looked as if her lungs were cracking from holding in so much laughter, and Usagi on the other hand was busy stealing Haruka's chocolate milk. Shigeru was such a poser in the eyes of Leo, Haruka and Michiru, despite wearing flashy clothes that depicted he was from the ghetto he lived a quiet life in the boondocks while resorting to the unconventional means of crafting his bad boy image by attempting to surround himself with popular kids and gangsters.

Hotaru turned back to Shigeru, who was waiting to either be accepted or rejected. Hotaru sat her heavy tray in his larger hands, "Can you carry this-Thanks." She smiled before filling an empty seat.

"Hey Hotaru," Michiru smiled, "How's your first day so far?"

Hotaru took her tray from the infatuated Shigeru and replied, "Lousy."

"Why, someone bothering you?" Haruka asked quickly, her fraternal senses kicking in immediately.

Hotaru did not answer. The last thing she needed was for Haruka to try to fight with Invido, regardless of how comforting it was to think of that smug bastard getting what he had coming to him.

"Mr. Invido wrote her up." Usagi answered, chugging Haruka's chocolate milk.

"Invido," Michiru said turning the name over in her mind. "He must be new, I've ever heard of him."

"Me neither." Haruka grunted, cutting her eyes at the thought of. "We'll talk about this later." She said shooting Hotaru "that look". The look that depicted clearly that Invido wouldn't be the bad guy in the comversation.

"So what's your name?" Shigeru asked again.

"She's not interested." Haruka scoffed.

"Did she answer or did you answer for her?" Shigeru hissed, showing some balls and determined to not go down in flames in front of his new crush.

"I, um, already have a boyfriend." Hotaru said, trying to squash the problem ASAP, noticing how red Haruka's face was becoming.

Shigeru turned to Hotaru, "Who? What's his name?" He asked.

Hotaru hadn't worked that part out yet. She thought for a moment struggling to think of a guy's name. Then she remembered a name mentioned earlier, "His names Leo."

All eyes were now on Hotaru, especially Haruka's.

Shigeru's face looked as if someone had just force-fed him a glass of earwax, "Leo, as in Leo deCruz."

Hotaru looked around for help, but everyone was busy staring at her. "Yes," Hotaru nodded.

"Oh, umm, well tell him I said hi." Shigeru said. He quickly left from the table leaving an awkward silence in his trail, the group continued to surround the table making it more and more awkward, how Hotaru wished someone would say something anything.

Haruka stood from her seat and turned to Michiru, "I'm going to eat outside," and without waiting for a word of acknowledgement, Haruka marched through the doors.

"I'm going to check on 'Ruka," Michiru said, following behind Haruka. Instantly, the table was no longer crowded, the small group had scattered across the cafeteria and the only people left at the table were Hotaru and Usagi, who had finally stopped eating.

"Did I say something?" Hotaru asked in a low resentful voice.

Usagi didn't know what to say to Hotaru. Usagi herself was still feeling the impact of Hotaru's lie. It had been months since Leo's death but Usagi hadn't found closure and Haruka seemed to have been hit the hardest by it.

"I said something wrong didn't I?" Hotaru asked, her lips trembling. "I've gotten in trouble made my parents and friends lousy all in the same day." Hotaru said hysterically.

"It's not your fault Hotaru, its just, well-" Usagi began, before Hotaru cut her off.

"It is my fault. Setsuna told it was wrong, lying, but I just, I just, I didn't to hurt his feelings." Hotaru said, rising from her seat.

"You didn't do anything wrong Hotaru." Usagi said, but Hotaru was already locked and ensnared in her own forlorn, melancholic world.

"I'm a lousy student, daughter and friend," She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sit down Hotaru. People are starting to stare." Usagi whispered.

"Let them stare," Hotaru said in a low rougher voice, "Let those lowlifes gaze upon the face of their future empress."

Usagi winced and cautiously rose from her seat, her hand clutching her brooch.

"Those fools kan rest assured. Their time will come." Hotaru said bleakly. She raised her downcast eyes to Usagi, who gasped at the sight her eyes they were a full crimson red, and blood oozed from them down her cheeks. "This is only the beginning," She smiled wickedly to Usagi, who gasped as if she were choking. "This is reality," She said, crossing the table so her and Usagi were face-to-face.

Usagi was so terrified she wanted to scream, but the words were jammed in her throat. Usagi was so terrified she wanted to run, but her legs were as stiff as a board. Usagi was so terrified she wanted to transform, but how could she if couldn't talk or move.

"No one kan help you," Hotaru said her voice no longer wicked, but stern and serious. "I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination." Hotaru said and suddenly, she collapsed onto the cafeteria.

"Hotaru," Usagi screamed kneeling beside her.

Haruka and Michiru emerged from outside drawn by Usagi's screams. Fear and guilt filled both their hearts at the sight of Hotaru, her face was covered with blood and her body was motionless and her skin fading to a blue color.


	2. Authors Intro

#1 Please leave a review.

#2 This story is an alternative direction that I thought about going in for the sequel to my first fanfic, "In The Beginning. But ultimately, I wanted it to become Hotaru's story. There are very few good Hotaru stories out there. All of them are normally just Hotaru/Chibi Usa pairings. I wanted to write something deeper and darker that felt more like how I portrayed Hotaru to be. That's what this story is.

#3 If you have no read, In The Beginning, my first fan fic. You are likely to 'hit a wall' at some point where certain topics or events are beyond your understanding. Please read "In The Beginning" if you hit that wall in this story OR before you read this story.

#4 Leave a Review

#5 Please LEAVE A REVIEW

Thank you. ~Bernard Gilmore, the author


	3. Chapter 2

Rainbows decorated the twilight sky and jade green grass stretched as far as the eye can see. Butterflies and other gentle insects fluttered through the paradise. An intoxicating smell filled Hotaru's nostrils and awoke her.  
"What is this place?" She mumbled to herself staring at the surreal scenery.  
"This is the future," A soft tranquil voice answered.  
Hotaru spun around and standing behind her was a woman with long silver hair and blue eyes and on her head was lemon yellow crescent. Somehow, the woman seemed familiar to Hotaru, "Who-I know you, who are you?" Hotaru asked, stumbling on her repressed memories.  
"My name is Serenity…and I'm an old friend of yours." She answered with a smile.  
"I…I believe you." Hotaru nodded.  
"This paradise that you are in now, this is a world we all dream and hope for," Serenity said soothingly, watching a nearby butterfly soar into the sky and kiss the rainbow, "But this world is slipping away as every second passes…and I fear it may already be too late to save it."  
"What's happening?" Hotaru asked.  
"This land is promised to all who live on Earth at the moment. There is no hunger, pain or sorrow in this place."  
"The Garden of Eden?" Hotaru said quickly.  
"This place makes the Garden of Eden look like Hell compared to it and in a few years everyone on Earth would be here, but now because of a mistake I made all those years ago the existence of all life is in danger."  
"How," Hotaru asked.  
"Ten thousand years ago, a prophecy was made, the prophecy was called the Anima Sol Prophecy," Serenity said grimly, "And the prophecy predicted in a nut shell that my daughter would be slain by a monster that valued and saved all life before and commands all life."  
"What?"  
"It contradicts itself, but slowly it's all beginning to come true and the threads are beginning to unravel."  
"How can one person control everything alive, that's impossible?"  
"Those without hope are the easiest to control and manipulate," Serenity said wisely.  
"So why talk to me about this why are you telling me this?"  
"Because, you are the senshi of destruction and the strongest senshi of them all; I Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom ask you to protect my daughter, please. Her knight has been slain and now she's defenseless and playing right into the hands of the darkness."  
"Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom, then you're Usagi's mother?"  
Serenity nodded, "Please do this if not for me, for everyone you love and care for."  
"So I'm her bodyguard now," Hotaru answered.  
"Usagi would reject this and feel you are overreacting but it is vital to the existence of all life for you to do this Hotaru, because if I'm right the prophecy is coming true."  
"What is the prophecy?" Hotaru asked, but suddenly the queen's body became transparent as if she were a ghost.  
"You're awakening now, please protect Serenity..." Her voice faded, as did the surreal world.

"She's coming around," Rei smiled as Hotaru's eyes opened.  
Haruka has smiled brightly as her daughter rose from her short coma; she resisted the urge to hug her, figuring Michiru would do enough of that for her and as they flooded Hotaru with questions Haruka left the room. The entire episode was just too scary for her and seemed to be a reminder of her and Michiru's constant mission and they had nearly failed right there?  
Haruka paused and slammed her fingers into a cold hard fist. The anger inside of her was so monstrous.  
Why must I sacrifice so much?  
Why me?  
How come someone else couldn't do it?  
Haruka shook her head as the door slid open and emerging from it was Michuru.  
"We must be more careful from now on." Michiru whispered.  
"I know," Haruka nodded, "That was too close for comfort and the entire mission could have been botched right there."  
"I know it's hard 'Ruka, but you can't always run scared."

"Are you trying to say this is my fault?"

"I didn't say that," Michiru said quickly and softly.  
"You implied it."  
"No, I didn't, all I'm saying is…," Michiru began before falling silent.  
"What?" Haruka asked.  
Michiru stared into Haruka's eyes and in a pleading whisper said, "Don't do leave me like before…don't leave me again."  
Haruka turned away from her partner, refusing to look her in the eyes. "You already know my answer."  
"Not again…I thought you would have changed by now."  
"Look, I've already told you I can't commit myself to what you're asking…I can't keep 'my' promise." Haruka grunted.  
"So you're just going to walk away from the mission, just like that?"  
Haruka stopped and glared at Michiru, "I've put my heart and soul into this family and I'm tired of getting nothing in return."  
"That has nothing to do with it."  
"It has everything to do with it." Haruka retorted, but at that moment the door slid open and standing in the arc was Hotaru. She appeared to be perfectly well, as if nothing had happened.  
Haruka quickly bit her tongue, "Are you alright?" She asked, quickly wrapping her arms around her daughter.  
"I'm fine." Hotaru answered.  
"What exactly happened back there?" Michiru asked.  
Hotaru wanted to ask them what they were fighting about, but feared rekindling the quarrel so instead she answered the question, "I…I…I don't know," She answered shaking her head. "I…wanna…go home," She panted.  
"Are you sure you're okay," Michiru asked, examining Hotaru.  
"I'm fine," She gasped, "I'm just a bit…tired."  
"I'll get the car," Haruka volunteered, trading Hotaru for the keys and then she disappeared down the corridor.  
Hotaru watched her papa disappear into the darkness, hoping she would return from it. She turned to her mother, "Mom…is everything okay?"  
Michiru quickly nodded, "Yes, everything's fine, nothing for you to worry about."  
Michiru then shouldered Hotaru, helping her walk to the temple entrance. The other senshi were already at the entrance, waiting to see them off.  
Hotaru staggered into the back seat and as she sat down, she felt a sharp sting in her head. She grunted in pain as the sting cut through her system. She cried out in agony, rolling across the backseat trying to soothe the pain but it only got worse. The other senshi tried to restrain her, but Hotaru pushed them away and once again her eyes filled with a blanket of crimson.  
Haruka grasped her transformation pen, but her arm was grasped by Michiru who cried to her, "Remember the mission."  
Haruka felt the weight of the whole world on her shoulders again; she turned to Michiru and stared at Hotaru, who began to speak in a hoarse wicked voice,

"The last defense has fallen"  
"And now the armies shall march again"

"Uggggh," Hotaru sighed, and the scarlet in her eyes vanished becoming a deep violet again. Hotaru stared at her hands, terrified at what acts they performed. "No," She exhaled sharply with tears spilling from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.  
Haruka placed a hand on her daughters shoulder, "It's gonna be okay, I promise," She said as Hotaru sobbed into her hands and as the tears fell Haruka knew this was a promise that couldn't be bent or broken.


	4. Chapter 3

It was midnight and a sallow moon hung in the sky over Tokyo Bay. A rare lotus blossom glided past Hotaru who ignored it, glaring at the canary yellow moon and the serrated clouds surrounding it. Silver doves flew over the windswept waters and toward the moon.

Hotaru stared at the doves with admiration, wishing she could be one of them. Able to go anywhere effortlessly carried by whatever direction the wind blew and always artificial lights reflected off the surface of the chlorine infected water of the swimming pool Hotaru stood beside. It had been a long day for her. So much she didn't understand. One moment, she was normal and the next she was waking up from some blackout. She needed to get away from it all. Her parents constant bickering, the embarrassment and humiliation she had faced on her face day of high school, being a senshi. She just wished she could erase herself and start over with a clean slate.

Hotaru stood as far from the latest Haruka vs. Michiru battle. The back of the large house that overlooked Tokyo Bay was the perfect getaway from whatever argument Michiru and Haruka had, though most of them ended with Michiru winning, Hotaru was unsure which way this one would go.

Haruka was pretty pissed off about everything today and showed no signs of giving in as she normally would.

"Hotaru," Michiru called approaching her daughter. Apparently, Hotaru had overestimated Haruka's stubborn attitude since it appeared the argument was over already. "Aren't you cold, it's freezing out here?"

"…No," Hotaru said, her eyes still on the fading doves.

"Are you alright Hotaru?"

"…I don't know." Hotaru replied down casting her eyes, "It's happening again. I'm becoming evil, I don't want to hurt anyone…I can't," Hotaru began as tears began to spill from her eyes and onto her cheeks, "I can't control it."

Michiru eyed her daughter trying to feel the pain her daughter was feeling at the moment. "I'm afraid of what I might do. What if I become a monster, what if I already am?" Hotaru sobbed.

Michiru wrapped her arm around her daughter, "Let's go inside." "…No," Hotaru sobbed, "I want to stay here," She said staring through her blurred vision at the stars above her head, "I want to…be free. Will I ever be free," She asked the cosmos. "HAVE I LOST MY MIND?"

Michiru eyed her daughter skeptically. "Come on Hotaru, your body feels like ice. Let's go inside and have hot chocolate."

"…My sins…my lust for freedom…all paid in full by the devil…THIS IS NOT ENOUGH," She said staring into her mother's eyes.

"Hotaru?" Michiru cried. Hotaru placed her hands on her mother's shoulders for support. "…This is not enough," She repeated, "Mother looking at me; tell me what do you see."

Michiru gazed at her daughter, "Hotaru?"

"…I've lost my mind." Hotaru said and without another word she twisted Michiru's neck snapping it like a twig. Michiru tumbled onto the ground as the salty waves churned up, crashing into the shore. Hotaru stared down at her mother who she had just killed, her eyes were wide with fear but her heart was hollow as death filled and corrupted it.

"No," She said in disbelief, "No, what's going on? What's GOING ON!?" She screamed in terror at what she had just done. "Hotaru," Haruka called approaching the scene her eyes wide with disbelief. "No," Haruka said dropping to Michiru's side, she then looked up to her daughter, "Hotaru," She said in a whisper, "What have you done?"

Hotaru backed away in disbelief at what she had just done, "No…I...I-it-I didn't mean for it to happen." She said quickly. Regretting that she had been swayed by the temptation of desire perpetuated by the aspect of blood, crawls within the minds of madness.

"You murdered Michiru," Haruka grunted with an eyeful of tears. "We were supposed to keep you alive, but you're too dangerous. I promised Michiru, I promised her…and now I've done it I've left her to be all alone again." Haruka grunted, she then pulled out her transformation pen, "Get ready to drown in your blood." Haruka warned, "Uranus Cosmic Power." In a flash of golden light Haruka was loaned the powers of the inverted planet Uranus. She came from the light wielding her space sword and with transparent shoulder pads.

"No…papa," Hotaru sighed, looking into her papa's menacing eyes. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Haruka cried firing a barrage of energy orbs at Hotaru who was too scared to move. The orbs crashed into Hotaru burning her fragile body and knocking her onto the ground.

"Papa," She sobbed, crawling away, "…Please." She pleaded. Haruka raised her hand above her head, "Woooorllld…," She called making a spark of orange energy come into the palm of her hand, "SHAKIIING!" She slammed the energy into the ground and it rushed for her daughter. Hotaru screamed in pain as her papa's attack collided with her. Her body felt as if it were splitting in two, and as she felt this incredible amount of pain a voice called to her.

"Hotaru…let me help you." Sailor Saturn begged. "No, I won't hurt anyone else." She shot back as Haruka advanced on her and kicked her in the mouth. "She'll kill you," Saturn said. "Maybe I'm better off dead, have you ever thought that?" Hotaru retorted as Haruka plunged the Space Sword into Hotaru's arm. Hotaru screamed in pain as it pierced her bicep.

Haruka tore the scimitar out of the arm of her daughter and tossed the Space Sword in the sky and thrust her palms at Hotaru and cried, "Uranus…Whirlwiind…," Two orbs sparked in a separate hand, one a crystal clear color, the other a bright orange, "Tremor!" She slammed the orbs together fusing them into one. The space sword fell from the sky, through the giant orb and quickly absorbed it and plunged into the ground. Hotaru's body was surrounded by a massive tornado that lifted her into the sky, she screamed pain as the wind was painted crimson by her blood and a tremor tore through Tokyo splitting the ground they stood on, chunks of rock were tossed up by the tornado and sent crashing into Hotaru, who yelped in pain waiting for her life to end.

Haruka watched as the boulder's collided with Hotaru, satisfying her anger as Hotaru screamed in agony and suddenly the ocean churned up growling in fury from the sudden shifting of plates and a second later the water assembled charging at the one responsible, Haruka.

Haruka spun around staring at the incoming tsunami in terror and the next second she was hit with the force of a runaway train flying faster than a bullet. The whirlwind became a giant waterspout as the giant tsunami ripped through Tokyo taking no prisoners only lives of the innocent as it knocked buildings down punched trees over and drowned citizens.

Hotaru tumbled from the waterspout and into the flooded city with a giant splash, her body was decorated with cuts and scars that burned when she hit the water.

Hotaru could hear the thousands of screams and feel the waves hit her as the population struggled for survival. And as all the things she said ran through her mind, she began to wonder is this her gift to the world. Is this all that she was? Death?


	5. Chapter 4

"…Mama…papa?" Hotaru sobbed, from atop of skyscraper.  
The flooded metropolis was greeted by gray clouds blocking the golden sun so only the suns resonating light could be seen. Thousands of bodies floated on the water and large piles of rubble protruded from the extended ocean. Schools of carnivorous fish and flocks of crows circled the area.  
Hotaru's eyes were downcast; her tears fell from her eyes splashing on the face of the dead Michiru Kaioh. Haruka Tenoh's body was nowhere to be found but probably buried beneath the pile of rubble.  
Hotaru was submerged in her own sorrow; she didn't mean to do it. She didn't know who she was and why she killed her own mother it was as if she were possessed again. Could it be Mistress Nine was still sharing her body or did Saturn have some sort of hidden agenda, so many questions burned through her system.  
'Are the others okay?'  
'How many died here because of me?'  
'What's going to happen now?'  
Hotaru sighed sitting atop the skyscraper, wearing her soaked black dress and boots.  
"These people didn't deserve this." The voice of Sailor Mars echoed from a mile away.  
Hotaru quickly winced, her thoughts vanished and her ears opened for what the senshi were saying.  
"Some are still alive, struggling in their homes," Mercury said in a low spirit voice.  
"Well come we have to help them." Moon cried.  
"By the time we get there it will be too late." Mercury hiccupped, holding back her grief.  
A splash filled Hotaru's ears. Hotaru placed her hands in her face and cried in them turning her soiled hands into mud, what would the other senshi think when they found out what she had done.  
**_"…Poor…poor…child."_**  
Hotaru immediately raised her eyes from her hands and in a blur she saw the speaker standing face-to-face with her.  
**_"You poor child,"_** It said sympathetically, but how it had no mouth.  
Hotaru leapt up and backed away, "Stay away from me." She snapped in a shaky voice.  
**_"Such a konfused child,"_** It sneered, its beady glowing golden eyes hollowing as it cocked its head. **_"What are you going to do, attack me or kall your friends for help?"_**  
Hotaru clutched her transformation pen, "Stay back."  
**_"The warrior in you…,"_** It said, ardently inhaling the air around Hotaru, **_"…It's telling you to kome,"_** it said swishing its long violet cape. **_"But the girl within is telling you to retreat. What are you going to do? You have to decide."_**  
'Hotaru let me help you,' Sailor Saturn pleaded from inside.  
'Don't hurt anyone,' Hotaru demanded.  
'I won't.'  
"Saturn Planet Power," And in a whirl of lavender Hotaru had become Sailor Saturn. She stood there with her glaive in her hand, her eyes puffy and dried tears on her face.  
"What was that?" Mars voice called.  
**_"You don't know the right answer,"_** It said the tattoos on its pointed face swirling and changing to a different tattoo and back again.  
"Silence Glaive…," Saturn began, but the creature punched her in the stomach. Sailor Saturn gasped and fell to Hotaru's knees in agony as her stomach felt as if it pulling apart. "No…this body…is too-," She then fell onto her face and was replaced by Hotaru.  
"It might be the outer scouts and they've cornered the culprit," Jupiter grunted.  
Hotaru held her stomach and backed away from the mighty being, **_"You want to be saved from this predicament don't you?"  
_**"Where's Sailor Moon, I don't see her anymore?" Venus' voice echoed.  
"Who are you?" Hotaru asked.  
**_"…Your guardian angel,"_** It responded as it drew in a rattling breath, it then turned its back to Hotaru and raised its hand, **_"Rierbar!"_**  
"Aaarggghh," Jupiter grunted.  
"What did you do to her?" Hotaru gasped.  
**_"Nothing…,"_** The creature replied turning back to face Hotaru, **_"…Your 'friends' are behind a barrier…only five seconds away, think of how much they'll regret saving you when they find out you destroyed Tokyo…that you killed your parents, their 'komrades?'"  
_**"Saturn Planet Power," Hotaru shouted again, but nothing happened and all she felt was a burn inside her heart. She yelped out in pain and fell to her knees.  
**_"Ahhh, you've overused your powers," _**The creature sneered advancing on her,**_ "No one kan save you now_**." It said in a voice Hotaru remember hearing and saying before.  
Hotaru immediately looked up at the creature in awe, "You're-"  
**_"Is it so hard to believe?"_** It asked, **_"I kan teach you everything about your powers things Artemis and Luna long to know."_**  
Hotaru struggled to her feet and looked into its glowing golden eyes. "-Apart of me?"  
**_"Kome with me to a place of no return…bid these…,"_** He turned, watching Mars flames eat at his barrier, **_"weakling's farewell."_**  
Hotaru looked down at her mother's body and looking up at her with Michiru's body in her arms was Usagi. With a handful of tears in her eyes she stared up at Hotaru and mouthed the words, "How could you do this?"  
Hotaru smiled at Usagi and waved at her as if she were greeting her on a warm summer day. She then turned to the being, "I have one request…I wish to take my mother with me."  
**_"She's dead, you killed her_**." It said bluntly.  
"I didn't…I," Hotaru shut her mouth and squinted her eyes at the monster, "You bastard, you killed her."  
The monster glared at her.  
"You're the thing that's possessed me all this time."  
The creature looked at her as if impressed, "**_Very perceptive, but what you have failed to understand is that I win both ways. I can control you whenever I please."_**  
Hotaru curled her fingers into a fist and in a fit of rage punched the creature in the face. What she hit felt as if it were made of a type of metal. Her knuckles reddened and she cried out in pain as her knuckles snapped like twigs.  
It grabbed her by her throat and lifted her into the air, **_"This is reality,"_** It grunted squeezing her life, **_"No one kan save you."_** It snickered squeezing her throat.  
Hotaru's head was throbbing and her breath caught in her throat as her consciousness began to fade.  
"Rainbow Moon Heartache," An army of hearts crashed into the monster.  
The monster released its grasp on Hotaru, who fell into the ocean. The creature staggered and spun around and locked its eyes with Sailor Moon. **_"Princess Serenity,"_** It grunted.  
It was Sailor Moon and instead of twirling her fingers and giving her intro she glared at it and looked downright pissed. She held her scepter and pointed it at the heart of the creature.  
"**_Go ahead let's see if you've got the balls." _**The creature braced itself, "**_Hit me with everything you've got."  
_**"Rainbooow," Sailor Moon began spinning like a windmill, "Moooon Hearrrt ACHE!" She yelled firing another army of hearts at it.  
The creature scoffed and slowly melted into Sailor Moons shadow that the golden sun cast.  
Immediately Usagi fell to her knee's as her breath was trapped in her throat, Sailor Moons shadow swelled and was replaced by the creature's shadow, she gagged trying to free the air in her throat but on the inside the creature chuckled as it clawed away at her. She was in pain but couldn't scream all she could do was cry as it inflicted blow after blow on Usagi until…a red rose pierced the sky and crashed into the black shadow of the creature. The shadow twitched in agony before standing up like a normal being and filling with color to become the creature. It then stared across the giant ocean at the caped Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask quickly leapt to the side of Sailor Moon and whipped out his extending cane.  
Sailor Moon leapt to her feet and pointed her rod at the heart of the creature again.  
**_"Your powers are no match for me," _**It mocked before staggering and staring at the barrier which was slowly falling after being hit with Sailor Venus Crescent Beam. The creature then weighed the odds in its head.**_" Your time will kome,"_** It groaned, pointing at her with its gloved fingers that were covered in metallic claws.  
"Not as soon as yours," She said in a stern tone. "Moooon Priincess-"  
And with a chuckle the creature was gone. Usagi gazed around the area and immediately her eyes came upon Hotaru, who was cradling her mother in her arms.  
"I'm so sorry," Hotaru sobbed onto her mother's soaked dress.  
The other senshi rushed to the scene and examined everything. "What happened?" Mars gasped and immediately all of the senshi crowded around Michiru.  
"Did a youma attack her?" Jupiter asked.  
Ami scanned Michiru's body, "No…looks like human did it intentionally." She said.  
"Where's Haruka?" Venus asked.  
"She's dead," Hotaru sobbed, "I…I," She began before breaking down and crying.  
Usagi stood on top of it all, on top of all the dead, on top of all the sorrow, she downcast her eyes and outstretched both her hands and slowly the Imperium Silver Crystal hovered out of the locket and floated in between the palm of her hands.  
"Stop it sailor moon." Venus cried.  
"If you use it you'll die," Mars cried.  
Immediately all of the senshi rose to their feet to protest, but Sailor moon wasn't listening. She raised the silver jewel above her head and glistened in the weak sunlight.  
"Don't do it," Tuxedo Mask pleaded.  
With bloodshot eyes Hotaru gazed up and thought, 'So much death and now Usagi's going to pay for my demons, for my sins.' Hotaru got to her feet and yelled, "Stop it Sailor Moon, Usagi," She screamed at the top of her lungs, but Usagi continued and slowly all of the salt water hissed and melted into vapor, the bodies of all the citizens slowly floated down onto the dry city and into their homes. The crystal twinkled and slowly all the dead filled with life and got to their feet and stared at their savior who stood at the top of Tokyo Tower she groaned and grunted in pain figuring she wouldn't die from using it because she never died when she used it and with all eyes on her Usagi screamed, "Moon Crystaal Poweerrr," pouring more of the jewels power onto Tokyo before it shattered and with it Usagi's dreams and life.  
All of the senshi screamed, "NO!" As their Princess slumped forward and plummeted from the top of Tokyo Tower. Spectators gasped as their savior fell from the sky like a meteorite and prepared to crash like her life just had


	6. Chapter 5

The Sophomore Slump

_Chapter Cinq (Five_ )

Sailor Moon plummeted from the top of Tokyo tower on the crash course with the now dry street of Tokyo. Her fellow senshi watched the scene unfold with their jaws open crying her name. Hotaru watched the scene in a blur as her constant crying had blighted her sight.

"Usako," Tuxedo Mask cried leaping high into the sky and catching her in his arms. He fell to the ground hard scattering dust as he landed on one knee. "Sailor Moon," He cried shaking her. All of the senshi quickly surrounded the moon princess each calling her name and shedding tears at the sight of her pale skin that was gradually fading a blue color.

Hotaru slowly walked over to Usagi, squeezing between the senshi, "Sailor Moon…," She sobbed, "…I'm sorry."

Tuxedo Mask looked to the sky for answers and all he found were memories. Memories of every time this happened to Usagi it was always his kiss that awakened her. He cradled her with one arm and took her and lowered his lips to hers, hoping it would work again.

Hotaru watched eagerly, hoping Usagi would wake up soon just like in a fairy tale.

When Mamoru withdrew from the kiss a few moments later Usagi still didn't move. All of the senshi began to cry and the thousands of spectators watched with solemn intentions towards their messiah.

Sailor Moon was engulfed by a pink light for a moment and from the pink light Usagi Tsukino emerged. All of Tokyo was breathless at the identity of their savior. She wasn't perfect, just an underachieving school girl who worried about boys and what she'd be eating for desert. Tuxedo Mask held his princess in his arms and stood on his feet and sighed as the senshi led him out of the area and to the Shinto Temple.

Hotaru still sat in the center of the street her back turned to her mother's corpse. "NOOO," She screamed, as her tears rained onto the concrete. Hotaru knew she had destroyed everything. The life of her future best friend, she had failed her new mission that Queen Serenity had given her and deleted the very existence of the Utopia that Tokyo would have become. She pounded the ground with her fists, "Mama…papa…Usagi," She sobbed into her hands, "It's my fault."

The pedestrians stared at the angel of death that was in their presence. Hotaru crawled to her mother and held her mother's body in her arms. "Let's go mama," Hotaru sobbed trying to lift Michiru, but she was so heavy in Hotaru's weak muscles.

"I've got her," Jupiter's said clapping Hotaru on the shoulder. Hotaru backed away, letting Jupiter lift Michiru and carry her out of the public eye. Hotaru walked beside Sailor Jupiter all the way to the Shinto Temple. Neither said a word all the way there.

The outside of the temple was surrounded by hundreds of priests all pelting Jupiter with questions about Usagi and herself. Jupiter ignored the priests and entered the temple with Hotaru. The door was quickly barred by Ami.

Hotaru wiped her eyes and followed Jupiter into Rei's room where Mamoru sat on the bed beside Artemis and Luna, all of them were crying over the body of Usagi. Hotaru crossed the room and shyly placed her hand on Mamoru's shoulder. He covered her hand with his own and looked into Hotaru's bloodshot puffy eyes. "I'm sorry Mamoru," Hotaru gasped.

"It's not your fault." He replied wiping his eyes.

Ami and Makoto entered the room, "Minako and Rei are off searching for Haruka."

"Why are all those priests outside," Hotaru asked wiping her eyes.

"They think Usagi's the new messiah," Luna answered, "They think she's a female Jesus."

"Those priests are going to be out there forever. These are people who have devoted their entire life to serving their religion so no matter what answer we give them they won't leave. Just ignore them." Artemis added.

Hotaru nodded, 'If only they new who I was. Maybe they'd leave then.' She thought. Hotaru wiped her eyes again and gazed at her mother who had been laid on the soft carpet, "Is there anyway to save them?"

"We don't know," Artemis answered, "Only one person would know anything about that and he, well, he's nowhere around."

"What's his name?" Hotaru asked quickly.

Before Artemis could answer Luna jabbed in the arm roughly and shook her head.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Artemis lowered his eyes and didn't answer.

"Hotaru," Luna began, "There are some things that are better off left alone."

"You'd rather three sailor senshi die than try to save them?"

"Hotaru's right," Mamoru grunted standing beside Hotaru.

"It's not the idea that's wrong; it's the means of achieving the knowledge."

"Give me a name," Hotaru asked.

Neither cat answered.

"Give me a name," Hotaru called to Luna.

"No," Luna snapped.

"Give me a name," She repeated this time at Artemis.

Tears fell from Artemis' eyes and onto the bed, "Mes-"

"Artemis," Luna hissed.

"They're right Luna, whatever vendetta we have with him can wait, and he's the only person who has that type of knowledge. He's actually resurrected people before."

"He resurrected Wiseman and look at how he accomplished it, by nearly killing innocents and hunting them like animals."

"He had an entire cult working for him Luna. Despite which viewpoints he has we need to be able to control the Imperium Silver Crystal in case another crisis."

"Everything is fine now Artemis," Luna protested, "Usagi will be reincarnated in a year just like any other senshi."

"Can we honestly take that chance, with what's been going on lately: Senshi getting possessed and an unknown tsunami coming out of nowhere and destroying Tokyo? There's some unknown force behind all of this."

Luna bit her tongue, knowing she was defeated. "He won't help us; he's going to want something in return. What's he going to do Artemis…is he going to send us a bill for his services?" Luna asked.

"I know it's a gamble, but at the moment we don't have a laundry list of allies Luna, especially people who know how to resurrect the dead."

"We're playing with the cycle Artemis."

"I don't care, Usagi didn't deserve this," Mamoru snapped.

"She knew what she was doing the moment she closed her eyes." Luna said.

Everyone in the room glared at Luna.

"I didn't mean it that way." She said apologetically.

"It sounded like you did mean it that way," Hotaru replied.

"Believe what you want but I loved Usagi just as much as anyone else, maybe more."

"I won't leave her," Mamoru said staring at her, "I won't give up as long as my heart beats and there's breath in my body. Where do we find this information at?" He asked turning to Artemis.

"There's only one person who knows something like this and I'm not on the best terms with him. We'll leave tomorrow." Artemis said in a final tone.

Luna glared at Artemis, "You have sentenced us to death Artemis.

"Then so be it." He snapped.

"You can't do that. You can't speak for everyone." She shot back as Mars and Venus entered the room without Haruka's body.

"We can't find her anywhere," Venus panted before shutting up and listening to the end of the Artemis.

"Well I am and it's about DAMN TIME I DID." He snapped.

Luna jaw dropped she was shocked at how Artemis had just raised his voice at her.

"HOW MANY HAVE DIED BECAUSE WE DID THINGS YOUR WAY? HOW MANY? DIAMOND, FIORE, LEO, HOW MANY MORE MUST DIE BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS GET YOUR WAY. WHY? TELL ME WHY?!" He shouted turning his back to her and walking away.

Luna fell to her knees in tears. "Artemis…don't…," She sobbed as he disappeared out of the door and past Venus and Mars ankles. She then dropped her eyes and in a soft cry croaked, "Because…I'm pregnant."

All of the senshi's jaws dropped and stared at Luna. Luna then left the room in tears in search of solitude.

"Whoa," Venus sighed, trying to break the silence and quickly peaking down the corridor in search of Artemis, who was nowhere to be found. "He's gone; I don't think he heard her."

Hotaru stared down into the face of her mother and began to wonder. I didn't mean for this happen mama, I'm sorry she thought as more tears began to fill her eyes. What if it happens again? What if hurt everyone on the trip to resurrect you? What if I can't control it? What if that monster takes over me? She thought falling to her knees.

Mamoru blocked his eyes from view and left the room to hide his sorrow.

"There's no way to get outside, at least not for a human," She noted as Luna ran past the priests who began to follow her. "Or maybe there is," She said. "Everyone's welcome to stay here if they want."

"Thank you," Hotaru sobbed as her questions ran through her head still unanswered.

That night Hotaru stood at Tokyo harbor. The harbor was lit by orange lights and the many ships glided across the troubled waters and inside the port. Hotaru sighed as she began to repeat the questions to herself. "What if it happens again?" She wondered while staring at the full moon. "What if I hurt someone," she thought wrapping her arms around herself. "What if I hurt myself?" She stared at the pearl white moon and camouflaged with it and heading strait for her was a frail dove. It glided on top of the wind, circling Hotaru like a vulture. It then whistled softly, singing a soft lament for the dead before landing cautiously on Hotaru's shoulder.

Hotaru nearly leapt out of her skin when the dove's talons grasped her shoulder. The bird turned to her and looked into her melancholic eyes and slowly it opened its beak and began to sing the somber lament over the churning sea for the deceased Sailor Neptune.

Hotaru wiped her eyes and smiled; she then stared at the moon and began to mimic the bird, its backup singer or chorus. She whistled the dove's song that had only been mimicked perfectly by Sailor Pluto and Leo. They stood there singing for a few moments and as she was locked in the dove's sharp embrace the heavens trembled, shaking for a moment. A millisecond later something plummeted from the heavens faster than sound, it ran past a cloudless sky and slithered past the moon and crashed into the harbor and snarled loudly. The pulsating giant silver bolt of lightning dove from the heavens and crashed into the Earth's crust a few inches from Hotaru who's jaw dropped. The dove quickly fled running away like a scolded dog while Hotaru stared at the giant silver bolt of lightning that formed a sharp silver pillar into the heavens. Hotaru stood transfixed before the pillar. The pillar stood before her completely still with jolts of lightning coursing through it.

What is it? Sailor Saturn asked. No Hotaru don't. She snapped as Hotaru outstretched her hand trying to touch it. She couldn't explain why she felt the need to touch it, but as her hand grew closer the pillar began to shake and with it the Earth. Hotaru fell to her knees losing her footing and falling face first into the concrete. She raised her face which was now covered in her own blood that had spread from her now bloody nose and when she stared into the pillar her heart slowed down. Her screwed and chopped heart slowed to a stop as when she stared into the pillar she saw a single strand of pink hair the rest of it couldn't be seen and within the blinding silver light she could see a pair of breathtaking eyes with yin-yang pupils and stretching from the pillar was a single scabbed burned hand reaching from her and filling her ears was an eternal scream of pain, guilt and sorrow. Hotaru gasped, rebooting her heart and instantly the light shot back into the sky and with it the strange thing she saw in the silver pillar of lighting. What was that? She wondered as the screams echoed in her eardrums.


	7. Chapter 6

The Earth looked like a sapphire blue gem from the moon. Spinning and swirling slowly as time passed by. Artemis stood on the silver soil of the moon at the ruins of the moon kingdom. Rubble and shattered diamonds and glass were everywhere along with the corpses and skeletons of the many that died in the final battle, picked clean by the microscopic vultures that had ravaged them for the past ten thousand years.

"Hello Artemis," A sly voice called.

Artemis spun around and standing at the end of the field, his body covered by a black cape but his face clear in the silver light radiated from the moon.

"It's been awhile," Artemis said in disbelief.

"Spare me the trip down memory lane Artemis; I remember everything that happened between us perfectly." Mesno said as a soft breeze tossed his black hair with silver highlights down the center and at the tip of each strand.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"The price of one of my experiments," Mesno said passionately, "Now old friend, why did you call me here?"

"I need your help."

"You wish for me to commit treason," He snickered, "I've told you before, we're enemies, or have my letters gotten lost in the mail."

"I've read them," Artemis groaned, "I still don't understand how you could do this, how you could betray us. How you could betray Queen Serenity after everything she did for you?"

"Queen Serenity betrayed me a long time ago Artemis, ten thousand years ago to be exact," he said raising his arm which was covered in golden armor from beneath his poncho-like cape, "now what is it you want."

"I need some information on how to resurrect the dead." Artemis said, "I know you know how it's done."

"Reanimating the dead comes at a heavy price Artemis." He said, "And why come to me your enemy."

"Because you're the only person who knows."

"By the way, how is Luna and your Queen," Mesno smiled, raising a snow globe from beneath his cape.

"HELP ME!" Queen Serenity screamed from inside the snow globe pounding on the glass against the backdrop of Mesno's laughter.

Artemis' eyes widened in shock, "Queen Serenity," he cried.

"Artemis, Serenity's loyal terrier, you sicken me." He said, watching as Artemis' fingers curled into a fist. "And please don't think for a second I haven't anticipated your every movement." Mesno smiled smugly as a small militia of hooded beings surrounded Artemis each holding a machine gun. "Did you honestly think I'd let you get this close without a leash to tie you down."

Artemis gritted his teeth.

"I told you the information you required would come at a price old friend. Closing time," He said slyly and immediately gunfire filled airspace of the moon accompanied by the laughter of Mesno.

That night Hotaru slept beside Rei in the Hikawa Shine. She couldn't bear the thought of being surrounded with all the memories her parents mansion. The Hikawa Shrine was surrounded with priests of every religion, each waiting patiently outside of the temple to greet and bow before their messiah.

Hotaru was beneath the blanket on the edge of the bed and Rei on the other side, their backs to each other. The saying there's no place like home orbited Hotaru's mind that night. Her eyes were wide open. She couldn't sleep on the eve of her parent's death. She spun over and stared into Rei's fuchsia eyes which blinked at her.

"Can't sleep neither?" Rei asked.

Hotaru nodded, "…Thanks for letting me stay the night Rei. I really didn't think I could stay in that mansion alone tonight."

"Trying to kick that habit, huh?"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed as the sorrow of her previous life attacked her, butchering her guts. She felt her heart drop into her belly.

"I'm sorry Hotaru," Rei said quickly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"What about you," Hotaru said shaking it off, "Where are your parents?"

Rei fell silent for a moment. Contemplating on why Hotaru asked her, nobody had ever asked her. Realizing Hotaru had just returned to the living she figured it was okay. Rei sighed heavily and began, "Well…my father's a politician so I barely see him," She said scathingly. She sighed again, "And my mother died when I was little, so here I am." She said.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru said, realizing she wasn't the only person in the world who was going through the loss of her mother and not getting along with her papa.

"It's okay, I've accepted it."

"…So, umm, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean," Rei asked raising her brow.

"I mean with your life, when you graduate and all."

"Well, I want to travel the world and be a singer, a songwriter a model and an actress." Rei said ardently.

"What about love?"

"No," Rei said shaking her head, "Love's a bitch, the slowest form of suicide. I'd much rather have a good time."

Hotaru smiled at Rei, her heart soaring.

"So what about you," Rei asked.

"I don't really know what I want to do, but I think I want to study medicine, be a pediatrician."

"You like kids," Rei asked.

"Yeah," Hotaru nodded, enjoying the conversation.

The two senshi sat up talking about their future all night. Hotaru couldn't remember talking so much. Rei just seemed so wise and knew how she felt and what she was going through and how to get through it.

Mugen School was fairly uncomfortable the next morning. It all seemed so empty without crowds of people following Haruka and Michiru or Usagi dozing off in class. Hotaru sat at the table alone during lunch. The typically crowded table was now vacant with the absence of Michiru and Haruka. The usual thugs that hung around the table were now scattered elsewhere in the cafeteria.

Hotaru stared at her own two feet, trying to ignore the stares from the kids at the other tables.

"She looks good for a dead girl," Hilary Wong, a snobby senior girl, sniped to a group of girls behind her, who giggled without so much as glimpsing at Hotaru.

Hotaru glared at them, debating what to do for a moment before shaking her head and figuring it wasn't worth it. As Hotaru began topping hot dog with ketchup, she caught glances of other students imitating the scene of Hotaru's possession. Standing up and circling their lunch table before gagging and falling onto the floor, provoking the laughter of the entire student body.

"Hey Hotaru," a familiar voice called.

Hotaru gazed up and into the familiar face of Shigeru, "…Hi."

He slumped into the seat in front of her. "So how are you doing? You seem okay."

"I am," Hotaru nodded taking a bite out of her hot dog.

"Well, I was wondering," He said trying to reel the words out, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know." She said after swallowing her hot dog.

"How can you not know," He asked in disbelief.

"The life I live is very unpredictable." Hotaru replied.

"Michiru says that all the time, by the way where is she and Haruka?"

Hotaru scowled at him, "On vacation," She snapped. "I'm sorry," Hotaru said quickly, "I didn't mean to lash out at you like that; I'm just going through a rough time."

"Well it sounds to me like what you need is a little R&R, you know, unplug a little."

Hotaru giggled staring at the ceiling in disbelief, "Is this the beginning of the new pick up line?"

"No pick up line, I just come right out and ask, but since you are Leo's girl maybe you and I can go as friends?"

"Where," Hotaru grunted, pushing her milk to the edge of the table and opening her juice.

"Well there's a game tonight and I was figured you could use the getaway."

"…I don't know," Hotaru said using some of the teasing skills her mother often used.

"Come on, what are you going to do that's funner, homework?"

"I don't really like sports."

"Have you ever watched any?"

"Just racing."

"You've never watched a football game?"

Hotaru shook her head.

"Why, you don't understand the rules?"

"Something like that," Hotaru answered.

"Well here's the plan, I'm going to pick you up later, we'll go to the game and afterwards snag a coke…or Pepsi," He said quickly.

"…I don't know." She repeated, "That sounds a lot like a date."

"Believe me, I know your boyfriend," He said, "I will not in no way make you feel bad, it'll just be a good time…as friends," He said innocently.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Hotaru crossed the cafeteria with Shigeru on her heels waiting eagerly for an answer. "I don't know," She repeated, "Just keep talking." She smiled at him as he walked her to class.

When the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Hotaru rushed to her locker eager to get out of school. As Hotaru freed her locker and pulled it open, she was bumped from behind by someone. Hotaru's schoolbooks tumbled onto the ground. Hotaru whirled around to see Hilary Wong strutting past her.

"Excuse you," Hotaru snapped angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hilary said, "I don't see dead people."

Hotaru wrapped her index finger around the lock. Who did she think she was? Hotaru had never been more angry with someone in her life with the exception of Mr. Invido. "You're going down bitch," She snarled advancing on Hilary ready to slap some manners into her with some assistance of the steel lock wrapped around her finger.

Before Hilary could breath, Hotaru leapt on top her and dug her fingers into her throat and raised the lock, but as Hotaru raised the lock preparing to slam it into Hilary's face her arm was grasped and she was pulled off Hilary. Hotaru was pushed a few feet away from Hilary as the intruder, Mr. Invido leapt between the two girls.

The entire student body surrounded the scene, hoping to see an old fashioned catfight and chanting for it.

"Discipline office now," Invido snapped as security pushed through the crowd and seized the two girls and dragged them to the discipline office.

The disciplinarian sat behind her desk, happy to have some company. She stared at the two girls, who refused to look at one another.

"What happened?" She asked, pointing to Hilary.

"Well, I was walking down the hall to my locker and she just went ballistic."

"She's lying," Hotaru snapped.

After ten more minutes of the two girls arguing back-and-forth, the disciplinarian came to her decision. She pulled out two small slips of paper and scribbled something down, "I'm giving you both detentions."

Hotaru sighed, trying to bite her tongue as the disciplinarian taunted her.

"Seems you need to learn some self control Ms. Tomoe," She said nastily.

"This is-" Hotaru began, but she immediately caught herself at the sight of the disciplinarian twirling her pen, waiting for Hotaru to break another rule.

Hotaru gritted her teeth in defeat, figuring she'd rather endure an extended school day than serve another suspension. She looked at the disciplinarian with utter disgust and anger as she etched the order of detention and took both girls I.D.'s.

Hotaru marched down to the room and sat on the side opposite Hilary. Hilary merely sat down and drummed her fingers on the desk. Hotaru sat down in her desk and stared out of the window, waiting for the sun to descend and the bell to ring. All she had to do was keep her mouth shut and day dream and detention would be over before she knew it.

Suddenly another person stepped into the classroom, carrying a long leather jacket and a suitcase. "Well, well," Mr. Invido sneered, staring at Hotaru, "Breaking rules again?" He said sitting behind the teacher's desk.

This is going to be a long day, she thought trying to ignore Invido, who continued to taunt and torment her the entire time. Her mind on what she would tell Shigeru, the game was already starting, she should have been in the bleachers by his side but instead she was sitting in detention in a room full of people she despised or didn't know or care to know.

"So what are you supposed to be doing right now?" Invido asked.

"I'm supposed to be at home getting ready to celebrate a birthday tonight-" Hilary began before she was cut off by Invido.

"I wasn't asking you," Invido snarled.

Hotaru smiled on the inside as Hilary was put in her place. Invido then turned back to Hotaru and continued to taunt her.

When the bell rang, Hotaru nearly ran out of the school and for the field, hoping to catch the end of the game. She power-walked to the field, which was now emptying, The Mugen Predators had lost and were all heading for the showers while the students cleared out.

Hotaru scanned the bleachers and found Shigeru, who was climbing down from the top of the bleachers. "Shigeru," She called approaching him, "I'm so sorry, I had detention."

"Don't worry we got butchered," He said in a bitter voice, "but what are you doing now?"

"Whatever you want?" She said, feeling the need to make the game up to him.

"Well, there's this party on-" He began.

"Let's go," Hotaru said quickly. Hooking their arms together and leading him to his own car.

The engine roared to life and the car sped down the road.

"I just need to stop by the store and get some aspirin," Hotaru said holding her head.

"We don't have to go."

"No, I want to I just need some for later."

After the pit stop neither said a word. Shigeru's eyes were on the road and Hotaru's mind was on whether or not she was doing the right thing. This could go wrong in at least a million different ways.

No point worrying about it now, Hotaru thought when the engine yawned in front of a mansion. The lawn in front of the mansion was neatly trimmed and not a crack was on the sidewalk. The front of the house had been flooded with cars and music could be heard a mile away. Shigeru helped Hotaru out of the car and into the house which was filled with teenagers, either dancing, sitting on the couch playing X Box or standing on the wall too shy or scared to do anything.

"Hey you want something to drink?" Shigeru asked.

"Ummm," She began looking at all the different brands of alcohol.

"You know what; I'm going to start you off weak alright." Shigeru smiled, "Hopefully you can hold your liquor like your boyfriend."

"Excuse me," Hotaru snapped.

"Your man," Shigeru said, "Leo."

"Ohhh," Hotaru yelled over the music.

"I'll be right back." He smiled disappearing into the kitchen

Hotaru gazed around the room and cautiously sat on the couch beside a stoned teenager who had no clue where he was. She glared at him for a moment before turning to the floor where the girls and boys were dancing to the music.

The music pumping and the party growing more lively and wilder by the moment, Hotaru stood in the kitchen. The kitchen was full of teenager's eager to get their buzz on and Shigeru being one of them. Corona's had been sat out and freshly mixed, possibly spiked, margarita rested inside of the blender.

Hotaru watched the party from afar, knowing she was way out of her comfort zone. Hotaru was the type of girl to stay at home and read not some wild party girl. Suddenly her head had begun to spin and she felt slightly dizzy. She stumbled over to the table, ready to take her meds. She gazed at the table in her hazy vision looking for space, which was difficult because the table was occupied of beer, liquor and other pills. Hotaru felt around for an empty space for a moment and found it, she quickly dug in her purse, pulling out her prescribed aspirin and pouring two pills on the table.

"So you don't want to dance," A guy asked, placing his hands on her hips.

Hotaru pulled his hands off her, "Not now," She said politely, before turning back to the pills. Every color blended together like a Picasso painting, Hotaru could barely see and the seemed so thick. Hotaru sighed, grasping two pills and swallowing them. Instantly, everything cleared up.

"Ready to dance," The guy asked again.

"Yeah," Hotaru nodded, she spun around to see Shigeru saluting her from behind the counter.

Hotaru let the guy lead her to the dance floor. Suddenly, her mouth began to feel dry, she continued on though, swinging to the music. Mid-song she stopped and panted, Hotaru knew her limits but somehow she just figured if she'd danced with the guy maybe he'd leave her alone.

"Hotaru," Shigeru called, pushing to the dance floor and bending down to her level, "Are you okay?"

"Just a bit tired, that's all," She panted.

Shigeru shouldered Hotaru carrying her to the couch, "We'll go in a few alright."

"Alright," Hotaru nodded, happy to hear it.

"Just hang tight here alright?"

Hotaru nodded and turned back to the stone kid who was on the couch giggling like a schoolgirl to her, "You're a funny looking muv," He chuckled hysterically.

Hotaru scooted further away from him and began to ignore him waiting on Shigeru. Suddenly, everything in the room looked so fluttery as graceful as a butterfly and the music died down tranquilly before banging in her head. The concert in her mind sounded so beautiful as if composed by a God. Next, everything appeared so round and palpable without a wrinkle in it everything old seemed new. Every beautiful thing she had ever imagined seemed to be with her right in that very room. Hotaru then turned to the giggling kid beside her and suddenly he looked so beautiful, his hair shinier, an almost silver color. She then gazed up at his eyes which had now become yin-yang like.

"No," She croaked backing away from him as fast as she could.

"Hotaru," He called slyly.

Hotaru shook her head at the sight of the single pink strand that fluttered over his eye.

"Hotaru," Shigeru called, grasping her shoulder but she didn't turn around, her body felt like an inferno. Shigeru thought for a moment, "Oh no," He thought quickly leaping in Hotaru's line of sight.

Instantly, the image of the handsome, scary, man was blocked by the face of a god. He looked so gorgeous to her. "Hotaru," He called looking into her eyes. Hotaru slammed her lips into his, but was instantly pushed off. "Oh shit," Shigeru cursed picking Hotaru up in his arms.

"Where's the bathroom," He called, but no one was listening. "Damn," He called, figuring Hotaru must have eaten a pill of ecstasy that was on the kitchen table. He carried her out of the party and to his car. He immediately crushed the gas with his foot; the car flew down the road. "Hang in there," He said with a shaky voice, his eyes sharing the road and Hotaru whose 'fluttery' vision was becoming a nuisance as she continued to grope for him and call to him seductively.

He immediately spotted a house and sharply stopped the car, "Come on girl," He said pulling her out of the car.

"Open the door," Shigeru yelled kicking the door, "I know you're in there."

Immediately the door opened and standing in the doorway was another god his long blond hair swaying in the wind. Hotaru continued to mumble as she was carried into the house.

"Why did you bring her here," The owner of the house called.

"Look we're in this together and I didn't have anywhere else to go. Ummm, water, get me some ice cold water," Shigeru barked and immediately the owner disappeared.

"Where are you going," Hotaru called to him as he disappeared.

"Everything's going to be alright Hotaru I promise," Shigeru said rubbing her forehead,  
"Hurry the HELL UP," Shigeru called.

"I'm coming," The owner called and he immediately returned with giant jug of water. Shigeru than sat Hotaru up, "I need you to drink this Hotaru okay," He said handing her a cup of sub zero water.

"It's warm," Hotaru said, holding the cup and chugging it down.

"Good," He nodded, passing her more which she gulped now.

"She's still hot," The owner called.

"Ummm, ummm," Shigeru began panicking. "Turn the shower on as cold as possible." Shigeru called.

The owner disappeared again down the hallway. "Come on," Shigeru called pulling her to her feet and guiding her to the bathroom. Walking was as difficult as walking on water or clouds for Hotaru as she stumbled into the shower, immediately she was showered with warm water, or so that's how it felt.

"Next time, don't bring high students to my house," The owner snapped.

"Look man," Shigeru said as Hotaru sung in the shower, "I don't know whether or not deCruz is her boyfriend or not, but if he is he would be pissed if she overdosed and I was the one who took her out."

"How long do we have to keep her in there?" The owner asked.

"How the hell should I know," Shigeru said.

"Get her out of my house, take her home." The owner barked a few minutes later.

"Come on," Shigeru said pulling the soaking wet Hotaru out of the shower Her clothes were drenched with ice cold water and at the moment she was shivering.

Hotaru's vision still remained a bit fluttery but she could now see things more clearly. "Let's go," Shigeru called to her, wrapping a towel around her and heading for the front door. Hotaru nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the owner who was holding open the front door. The tall Wall Street Mr. Invido stood beside the door, "I want mine tomorrow," Invido said as they left.

Shigeru helped Hotaru into the passenger's seat and climbed into the driver's seat. As he shoved the key into the ignition he heard a click. "Don't move," Someone called from the backseat pointing a gun at his head, "I'll blow your head smooth off."

Shigeru pulled his hands off the steering wheel and turned to Hotaru.

Hotaru was still feeling the effects of the ecstasy. She turned to look at the now demi-god in the driver's seat and immediately a knife was placed in front of her throat.

"Leave her out of this," Shigeru called.

"She needs to back off."

"She's high and could be OD'ing if I don't get her home." Shigeru said nervously.

"Your problem."

"She's deCruz's girl," Shigeru said.

"This is deCruz's new lady, cut the bullshit, where's my money?"

"I can get it to you by tomorrow," Shigeru said.

"That's the wrong answer," The person said, preparing to squeeze the trigger when glass shattered and a tentacle poked through the window. The person in the backseat quickly pointed the gun at the tentacle and fired, but the bullets seemed to annoy the tentacle rather hurt it. The tentacle withdrew from the shattered window and standing beside the car was an eight foot tall youma, its face was the size of boulder with a crooked mouth and a single eye. It looked like a deformed Cyclops in Hotaru's opinion. Its body was long and skinny but its hands were enormous and appeared to be made of solid steel, its spine was split open to reveal a dozen pink tentacles sprouting from its back.

Hotaru began to feel drained and depleted as the effects of the ecstasy began to wear off. The youma dug into the backseat wrapping it's tentacle around the person in the backseat and yanked him through the window. He screamed loudly as the youma opened its massive mouth ready to devour him, when it was hit by a beam of golden light that sheared off its tentacle. The creature spun around ready to retaliate when it was hit by an arrow of fire. The creature doubled over and fell on its back and leapt up trying to find the ones who attacked it, but the entire area was shrouded in a silver mist.

"Wait," Shigeru cried as Hotaru climbed out of the car.

She dashed into the mist and raised her transformation pen and cried, "Saturn Planet Power," she was enshrouded again by an array of black and purple and Hotaru was replaced by Sailor Saturn. She clutched her glaive and sped towards the youma. As the other senshi pelted it with projectiles playing with it, Saturn just wanted to vanquish it. She charged through the mist ready to catch a glimpse of the monster. The mist began to clear before her and in its wake a creature stood, wearing a long purple cloak and with transfixing tattoos on its long face.

**_"It's been awhile since out last chat," It said. _**

"Damn," Saturn thought as the youma ensnared the senshi with its tentacles.

**_"Your friends,"_** It said watching them struggle with the youma, **_"appear to be struggling."_**

"Move aside," Saturn said, pointing her glaive at it.

**_"Make me,"_** It said cocking its head, daring her to try.

Saturn charged at it ready to slice the creature in half, but she immediately stopped in mid run. **_"Have you already forgotten that I have control over Hotaru's body also?"_**

Saturn struggled against the power of the creature that had paralyzed the body of Hotaru.

The creature then dug inside its cloak and withdrew a small pocket-watch as Sailor Saturn struggled against her paralysis, **_"Everything's going akkording to plan."_** The creature chuckled staring at a small pocket watch with no numbers, but moons, stars and other constellations.

Sailor Saturn continued to thrash against the creatures power, trying to free herself as the youma launched Sailor Jupiter into a nearby mailbox knocking her out. Shigeru's car roared to life and flew down the road away from the scene.

**_"Finish the job Marcellus," _**The creature snapped at the monster which nodded and continued the battle.

Sailor Saturn stared at the battle as the mist of Mercury's cleared. Marcellus now had Sailor Mercury ensnared in the tentacles on its back; Sailor Mars and Venus were both trying their best.

Marcellus swung its mighty hand for Sailor Mar's who jumped just in time as Marcellus' giant fist dug into the ground. In mid-air Mar's assumed her stance and called, "Maars…Flaaame….Sniper," and fired an arrow of fire at Marcellus.

The arrow drew closer for Marcellus, who tore its fist out of the Earth and spun around making the arrow hit Mercury, who yelped in pain.

Marcellus chuckled and backhanded Mars who flew like a missile, crashing through the window of the nearby house.

Venus gritted her teeth and stared down Marcellus for a moment before assuming her stance and crying, "Crescent Beam…," A ball of light energy formed at her fingertips, "Smash!" She called firing the energy into Marcellus, who again held Mercury in the way. The crescent beam burned through Mercury's arm making a deep wound.

"No," Saturn cried struggling for freedom as Venus stood there completely out of options. If she attacked all Marcellus would do is use Sailor Mercury as a shield and without another scout at her side there was no way she could beat it as she thought this Marcellus' fist closed in and collided with Sailor Venus with a bone-crushing punch that instantly knocked her out. Marcellus then turned to its master and crossed the street the creature that held Hotaru prisoner.

**_"Good work Marcellus,"_** The creature said, patting the youma on the shoulder. The youma merely grunted holding the unconscious and bleeding Sailor Mercury in front of its master. Suddenly Sailor Saturn's legs moved on their own walking to Sailor Mercury. She then held out her hand and placed it over the wound which quickly sealed itself.  
**_ "Proceed as planned." _**It barked to Marcellus. Marcellus bowed before vanishing.

**_"Now…," _**It said, turning back to Sailor Saturn, **_"What should I do with you?" _**

Sailor Saturn struggled against the mental bind but couldn't free herself.

**_"How is it the strongest senshi can't break a mental strain, because she's IS WEAK!" _**It chuckled.

"Fuck you," Saturn choked, spitting on the creatures face.

The creature turned it's back to Sailor Saturn, "I really wish you hadn't done that you poor child," It said as silver lighting encircled it's body, crackling viciously, "But then again, I'm kinda glad you did," It said tossing it's cloak off. Revealing a tall and lanky body that was quickly growing larger, the creature's muscles swelled and the ever-changing tattoos turned from black to red.

Instantly, Sailor Saturn could move again but she was quickly punched in the face and knocked onto the ground. Before she could think the creature had its hand around her throat lifting her into the air and constantly hammering her face at the same time.

She struggled to breath and with every breath she took blood trickled away from the wounds and she gasped from the pain of another blow it struck.

**_"Soon The Council will bow at our feet." _**The creature said, and instantly electricity ripped through Hotaru's system. Sailor Saturn yelped in pain as it surged through her whipping her system until she couldn't take anymore. The creature then choke slammed Hotaru into the concrete.

It raised its giant combat boot ready to smash Hotaru's face in.

"Lunar SLASH!"

The creature spun around and was instantly slashed in the face by a giant scimitar. The creature gasped and instantly the face of the monster split in two and tumbled onto the concrete. Smoke hissed from what appeared to be a mask, and the visage that once occupied it shined under the moonlight.

A man with slicked back golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes blinked back at his attacker, who stood before him with long silver hair blue eyes and a lemon yellow crescent moon on his forehead.

"YOU!" Sailor Saturn gawked at the unmasked creature, her teacher Mr. Invido.

Invido ignored her, **_"How did you survive?"_**

"What can I say I die hard," Artemis grunted twirling the scimitar.

**_"Though your powers are rejuvenated, you're no match for me."_** Invido said as lightning crackled from him.

"You want to test that theory." Artemis said, "Who do you think trained the Leo?"

Invido gritted his teeth and fired a bolt of lighting at Artemis, who avoided the lightning with ease. Invido prepared to launch another bolt at Artemis, but was quickly sliced by a red rose. He didn't have to look to know it was Tuxedo Mask.

Saturn, who was still on the concrete in a pool of her own blood spun around to see all the senshi awakening and joining the battle.

Invido shielded himself from more blows**_, "We'll finish this some other time."_** He said before vanishing.

Tuxedo Mask then crossed the pavement. "Sailor Saturn are you alright?"

Saturn did not answer; she merely looked at Tuxedo Mask, wondering if it were a rhetorical question.

Tuxedo Mask pulled one of his gloves off and grasped Hotaru's shoulder. Slowly a soft warm feeling filled Hotaru, her wounds were dressed and the blood evanesced.

She leapt to her feet and stared at her fellow senshi who were looking at Artemis, with admiration, especially Venus.

"They took Mercury," Saturn informed.

"We'll get her back," Artemis assured her. "Where's Mars?" He asked, sounding alarmed.

"I'm in here guys," Mars called, from inside the nearby house of Invido.

All the senshi rushed inside the house and Mars stood in front of the basement door and look downright terrified.

"What's wrong?"

Mars said nothing, she just merely pointed down the stairs. Artemis quickly entered the basement with the senshi behind him.

Sailor Saturn stood beside Mars, who was trembling as if she'd seen a ghost. "What's wrong Mars."

"I just can't explain it," She said, "You'll have to see it for yourself."

Saturn descended the stairs her eyes peeled for whatever awaited her downstairs. The basement smelled like a zoo, but not a fly or any other insect could be seen. Artemis and the senshi stood rooted in one spot with their jaws dropped.

Sailor Saturn pushed to the front line wondering what everyone was staring at; she stared up at the ceiling and knew what. The ceiling was filled with bodies of the dead sailor senshi, all hooked onto the ceiling as if it were a senshi collage. They were all labeled Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi, Sailor Comet, Sailor Eclipse, but hanging in the center most noticeable of all was Sailor Uranus. She was still wearing her sailor fuku, but her eyes, tongue and other body parts appeared to be missing.

"All these…they're Sailor Soldiers," Jupiter said awestruck.

"What is going on here?" Venus thought aloud examining the impaled senshi, "it looks like their energy's been stolen."

"Poor Haruka," Sailor Jupiter said as the sharp pain of grief strangled her heartstrings.

Sailor Saturn fell to her knees at the sight of Hotaru's papa, her eyes began to water but she did not cry these were Hotaru's emotions not hers.

Artemis clapped her on the shoulder, "Come on…," He said pulling her to her feet and leading her out of the house.

After leaving the house of Invido, the senshi all teleported to the Hikawa Shrine to avoid the thousands of priests once inside they heard not a sound. Not one priest chanting or even the sound of a flame flickering in its hearth.

"It's unusually quiet," Sailor Venus stated gazing around the poorly lit temple.

"Oh no," Sailor Mars screamed running to the sacred fires room in the shrine, "The sacred fire."

All of the senshi followed her. Sailor Mars stood in front of the giant hearth that normally housed the sacred flame of the temple that she prayed to. The flame didn't dance but stood completely still as if frozen and the normally red fire was now jet black.

"What does this mean?" Sailor Venus asked, "Who's there?" She asked noticing someone peaking from inside the closet.

"NOO," An ancient gruff voice croaked as the closet door opened. Out stepped the short stout Grandpa Hino, who broke into a run but was caught by Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't kill me," He flailed, "Think of my children."

"What happened here?" Sailor Mars asked, ignoring her grandfather.

He looked at Mars, "You look so much like my granddaughter."

"Calm down," Sailor Mars said soothingly, "Now tell us what happened. We're the good guys."

Grandpa Hino sighed, "Now that I think about it. I think I've seen you girls before. Outside my temple banishing evil spirits," Hino groaned.

Tuxedo Mask loosened his grip on Hino and repeated Mars statement, "What happened here?"

"It was a man, he came here and talked about the Promised Land and then he killed everyone."

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall, no short, no tall. I don't really remember. I was in the closet hiding all I did was hear everything."

"Mesno," Artemis grunted filling in the blank.

"Who's Mesno?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Continue on…," Artemis said, brushing off Sailor Venus' question.  
All the senshi then looked to Hino. Mars looked down at her grandfather, "How long ago was this?"

"About ten minutes ago." He said his voice filled with panic.

"Which way did they go?"

"How should I know, I hid in the closet." He answered.

Sailor Saturn stood in front of the chamber that harbored Michiru and Usagi. The door had been enchanted to keep all evil spirits from entering the room. Sailor Saturn touched the door and immediately felt a sharp pain in her system.

'Why can't we get through?' Hotaru grunted.

'Invido's still inside us.' Sailor Saturn answered.

'Then how was I able to enter yesterday?'

'Rei didn't enchant it until earlier today.'

'I just wanted to make sure my mother's safe, that's all'

"The two girls inside are safe," Grandpa Hino said. "Whatever it was that attacked threw a tantrum like it was three years old when it couldn't get inside. It seems those girls was its purpose for coming here."

Sailor Saturn gazed outside of the window at the aftermath. The outside of the Hikawa Shrine was a bloodbath; every priest that stood outside waiting to catch a glimpse of their savior had all been butchered. Tens of thousands of them lay in the grass of the shrine that had been highlighted crimson with their blood.

"Papa," Hotaru croaked.

"Don't worry," Artemis said.

"How can you say that?" Sailor Mars asked. "We don't even have an idea what we're up against and there's someone out there who wants to make us ornaments. Mercury's been kidnapped, three senshi are dead?"

"Because I know how to fix everything," Artemis said, looking out the window at the stars.


	8. Chapter 7

Sailor Saturn raised her brow at Artemis' words. He claimed to know exactly how to fix everything he said.

Artemis said no more, he just continued to stare out the window and into the sky as if the answer were there.

"Artemis," Saturn said, guiding Artemis' eyes to her, "Why are you human now?"

"I was waiting on someone to ask me that," He said, looking at Sailor Venus. "Earlier today I went to the ruins of the moon kingdom to meet with our 'good friend' Mesno."

"I sense sarcasm," Sailor Jupiter noted crossing her arms.

"You're very perceptive," Artemis replied pointing at her and turning back to Hotaru, "But anyway, during the meeting, Mesno tried to ambush me and he would've been successful had it not been for a nearby powerful youma."

"That big monster we fought outside must've been," Tuxedo Mask said, resting his chin on his fist.

Artemis nodded confirming his theory.

"But that still doesn't answer my question," Sailor Saturn added.

"Oh yeah," Artemis said, scratching his head, "While Mesno's forces fought the youma I hid in the moon kingdom ruins. And while inside I found this," Artemis smiled, opening his hand and showing them what appeared to a small jagged rock that was leaking a crystal blue substance.

"What's that?" Sailor Mars asked, backing away.

"Its draopo," Artemis said as the serrated rock twinkled under the artificial light.

"Draopo?" Tuxedo Mask gasped, "I thought they were a myth."

"You all have draopo, though you might not know it."

"What's a draopo?" Saturn asked.

"Draopo are magical rocks created through advanced alchemy. They're used to draw out the hidden power in objects, people and, well you get the picture." Tuxedo Mask stated staring at the rock in Artemis' grasp.

"All of your transformation pens are made of carved draopo. This is just a draopo in its raw form."

"Wow?" Jupiter said, "So are transformation pens are made out of this." She said.

"Anyway," Artemis said pocketing the draopo, "I found it and used it and it unleashed all of my hidden powers. Now I can do things that I wouldn't have been able to do in years or within my life span."

"So what's our next move?" Saturn asked.

"We need to find Luna," Artemis said, "In order for my plan to succeed we need to find Luna and fast."

"Should we split up?" Sailor Mars proposed.

"No one needs to be alone with what Mesno has planned," Artemis muttered. "Alright we're going to divide into teams." Artemis then scanned the room trying to decide who to put together. "Alright," Artemis nodded, "Saturn you're going to be with Tuxedo Mask. Mars you're with Jupiter and Venus you're with me."

Everyone nodded, concurring with Artemis who continued, "If anyone finds Luna call us on our communicators."

"I don't have a communicator," Saturn said, "So I'll send a signal into the sky."

"Alright that'll work." Artemis nodded, "Let's start looking for Luna, we'll meet up at Mamoru's apartment, this place is too dangerous. Minako and I will take Usagi and Minako there so don't worry."

'Take over for now,' Saturn panted, and in a flash of violet light Sailor Saturn morphed into innocent Hotaru Tomoe.

"Good idea," Tuxedo Mask nodded and in a whirl of his cape, he was Mamoru Chiba again, "Our transformed states will attract too much attention."

"Yeah," Hotaru nodded, playing as if she had untransformed for the reasons Mamoru stated, "So where shall we start?"

"Let's try Usagi's house." Mamoru said, "Come on I left my bike outside."

Once outside and in the warm spring gusts, Hotaru and Mamoru strode to Mamoru's motorcycle in front of the temple. The bike was stained with blood and had been knocked on its side.

"I haven't ridden this thing in days," Mamoru said, shaking his head before lifting the bike up on its wheels and hopping on, "Damn priests." He grunted.

"Do not speak ill of the dead," Hotaru said, placing her hands over her heart and gazing at all the dead that surrounded them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Mamoru apologized staring up the motorcycle.

Hotaru stared at the motorcycle, remembering all the times she had ridden with her papa. She smiled at those memories and climbed on; figuring all the grief in the world wouldn't bring Haruka back. She leaned on Mamoru and wrapped her arms around him. Mamoru went slightly red, but shook off figuring he'd think nothing of it kicked off.

The wind groped for Hotaru as the motorcycle ripped through Tokyo.

"So Mamoru can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," Mamoru grunted stopping at a red light.

"Well, you and Usagi have been together a long time right?"

"That's right."

"I was wondering…," Hotaru began, "Never mind." She groaned.

"Hotaru there's no such thing as a stupid question." Mamoru said as the light flashed green. The motorcycle took off down the road.

"But saying that only provokes stupid people to ask foolish questions. Mamoru how long does a seven day bus pass last?"

"What the?"

"See what I mean," Hotaru said holding on a little tighter.

"Well, ask away. Whatever it is, it can't be as dumb as that."

"Well I was wondering have you and Usagi had sex yet?"

"Whoa," Mamoru shouted as the motorcycle swerved and nearly crashed into a parked car. Mamoru pulled it back into the lane and on course. "That's a little personal."

"I know, I was just wondering that's all." She said, her eyes on all her surroundings as Mamoru continued down the road.  
Mamoru lowered his eyes and quickly put them back on the road, "…No," He admitted, "We haven't."

"You haven't asked her?"

"No, she'll come to me when she's ready."

"You don't," Hotaru began before slowly going red, "Never mind."

"No I don't," Mamoru said rather quickly.

"Sorry, so you and Usagi haven't done the horizontal hula." Hotaru sighed.

"Well, you can't miss what you've never had," Mamoru sighed as the bike picked up speed and the wind grew furious throwing Hotaru and Mamoru's hair.

"Who are we talking about here?"

"Usagi and, well me," Mamoru said going scarlet.

"So you both are virgins, how romantic." Hotaru smiled, "You both are…pure and untainted."

"Yeah."

"How come you're one, I figured you'd already, ya know."

"As a child my parents were killed in a car crash so I became real distant and didn't want anything to do with anyone until I met Usagi a couple of years ago."

"Ohh," Hotaru nodded.

"Here we are," Mamoru announced as the motorcycle slowed and the wind calmed down. Hotaru climbed off the motorcycle first followed by Mamoru who led her to the doorstep of Usagi's two story home.

"Just let me do all the talking, they know me." Mamoru said after ringing the doorbell.

"Right," Hotaru nodded.

The door opened hastily and in the doorway stood Mrs. Tsukino with a smile on her face which slumped down into a rather indifferent expression at the sight of someone who wasn't her missing daughter. "Hello Mamoru," She nodded.

"Hello Ms. Tsukino."

"Have either of you seen Usagi?"

"She's gone," Mamoru said, "She left on her class trip yesterday," Mamoru lied.

"I don't remember signing any permission slip." Ms. Tsukino muttered crossing her arms and staring at the stars in the sky. Mamoru didn't have that figured out.

"Well, you know Usagi," Hotaru tagged herself in, "She likes to keep everything a secret so she forged your signature on the slip so she could go," hoping Ms. Tsukino would buy it, "Oh I'm Hotaru another friend of Usagi's," She smiled introducing herself and shaking Mrs. Tsukino's hand.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you," Mrs. Tsukino smiled gleefully. "My daughter actually planning her future, she actually wants to go to college. She never ceases to surprise me," She said with pride, "So when will she be back?"

Hotaru then looked at Mamoru.

"In three days," He said awkwardly, knowing he had no clue on how Artemis planned to 'fix' everything.

Mrs. Tsukino smiled, "So why are you two here?"

"Because I left my, umm, I Pod in her room," Hotaru lied.

"And I'm here to tell you where she is, she knew you'd all be worried." Mamoru said with a smile.

"That was very thoughtful of both you and Usagi," Mrs. Tsukino nodded then turned to Hotaru, "You know which way her room is."

Hotaru quickly ascended the stairs without a clue which room could be Usagi's. The narrow corridor had three doors. 'Which room?' Hotaru asked herself crossing the stairway and poking the nearest door which slowly opened.

"More tea Mr. Fuzz," A young boy's voice asked.

Hotaru gasped at the horrific sight before her. Sitting on the floor in the false security of his room, figuring no one would see was Shingo, Usagi's obnoxious little brother. He sat on the floor with two blow pops in his hair hanging like Usagi's odongo hairstyle he also wore Usagi's school girl uniform and one of her bras on top of it, and shockingly her blue skirt. Luna sat in his clutches, wearing a top hat and jacket, she looked downright pissed off.

'That is very disturbing,' Sailor Saturn noted.

'Yeah,' Hotaru gawked. 'I just need to get her attention.' Hotaru stood in the small space of the door she had opened, waving her arms trying to get Luna's attention, but Luna was still glaring at Shingo.

"You don't want any more tea, Mr. Fuzz, well I don't care." He pouted turning his back on Luna, "Because I have Mamoru," He said passionately.

Hotaru held in laughter from his Usagi imitation.

"I may not get good grades, but I'm not a meatball head and I'm as good as or better than every girl out Mamo-chan's oogling right now. He's probably thinking about me right now."

'I can't anymore of this,' Saturn pouted.

'I just swallowed a bit of throw up,' Hotaru replied, 'Oh what the hell.' Hotaru figured she then pushed the door open.

Shingo spun around immediately and looked downright terrified. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Sorry, I didn't see anything, I was looking for Luna and could you not tell your mother about me busting in here.

"Yeah sure," He nodded pulling everything off, "Would you bother not telling anyone about this."

"Yeah," She nodded as Luna ran and leapt into Hotaru's arms. "Sorry," Hotaru apologized again closing the door.

"Thank you," Luna whispered, "He's been torturing me since yesterday, one Usagi is more than enough."

Hotaru looked back at the room as if it held a monster inside. "I'm going to smuggle you out of here." Hotaru noted stuffing Luna into her purse and descending the stairs, "I can't find it, I'll just wait for her to come back. She probably has it with her."

"Well thank you both for stopping by," Mrs. Tsukino smiled, "Tell her I love her," Mrs. Tsukino said hugging Mamoru and Hotaru before letting them leave.

"You seem a little off Hotaru." Mamoru noted as they climbed onto the motorcycle.

"I've been to hell and back," Hotaru nodded gloomly, "And I found Luna, she was being tortured by Shingo."

"Cruel and unusual punishment," Luna sighed as the motorcycle revved and sped down the road.

"We need to send them a signal."

"That's right," Mamoru grunted pulling into a vacant alley. He dug into his pocket pulling out a white rose.

"White," Luna said awkwardly.

"From my moonlight knight days," He smiled. He then looked at the sky, taking aim and launching the rose into the sky.

The three of them watched the rose, watching it fly like a bird like Nelly Furtado. The rose tore through a cloud and softly exploded into thousands of silver pedals.

"Hopefully, they'll get the message," Mamoru said, before heading to his apartment.

"Luna," Hotaru said, grasping Mamoru a bit tighter.

"Yes?"

"What do you know about draopo stones?"

"I know of them, they were used to create the transformation pens. And they were created through alchemy and are supposed to draw out the hidden power within something. And the draopo was created by a lunarian scientist, Mesno during the silver millennium."

"Whoa whoa, slow down," Mamoru said, "Mesno created the transformation pens and the draopo stone."

"Yes." Luna nodded, "I watched him make the draopo, he would stay up all night to do his research if he needed to. He wouldn't eat, sleep all that mattered was his research."

"So is this Mesno guy like Dr. Frankenstein?" Mamoru asked.

"He was my husband." Luna sighed.

"What?" Hotaru gasped.

Mamoru raised his brow. Hotaru stared at Luna, "What was it like, the marriage and all?"

"You're awfully curious today." Mamoru noted, turning a corner.

"Well I have a lot on my mind, that's all." Hotaru answered loosening her grip on Mamoru a little and leaning back on the motorcycle.

"Hey be careful," Mamoru cautioned as she hung back, letting the wind take her.

The wind rushed past her, their invisible tongues tasting her as she shut her eyes and let it have her. It continued to gorge itself in her until she sat up and looked down at Luna, "So what was it like?"

"It was incredible at first, but everything went sour later on."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Luna said as they approached Mamoru's apartment.

When the three of them arrived at the apartment all the senshi were all there waiting on them.

"Artemis," Luna gawked, "Is that you?"

Artemis smiled at her, "In the flesh."

Luna hopped out of Hotaru's purse and onto the floor and began pacing around Artemis' ankles, "How did this happen?"

"I found a draopo stone," Artemis said, "And I saw your sweetheart."

"Did he tell you what you needed to know?"

"He was very helpful when he tried to ambush me."

"I knew this was a bad idead," Luna said shaking her head.

"But I did find out a possible way to make everything better." Artemis said.

"How?"

"Let's get inside first," Hotaru proposed.

"Good idea." Mamoru nodded. "This apartment's better than the last."

"Oh, the one Leo and Wiseman trashed." Makoto said as he opened the door and welcomed them to his new home.

Mamoru's apartment truly suited him. His floor was so well watched you could see your reflection in them. A plasma television sat in the center of his living room surrounded by bookshelves and suede couches. Pictures of Usagi, Motoki, Leo, and all the other senshi together with Mamoru were everywhere. The blinds were drawn up to tempt in the suns golden rays.

"So what's your theory?" Minako asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"A half a year ago, we fought against Wiseman and Mesno and it turned out Mesno was just using Wiseman. Mesno killed Wiseman and vanished, but Wiseman fired Omni-Cannon a device created by the people of the sun to keep all the other planets in check because the people from the sun can't survive outside of their planet because of the lack of heat. The Omni-Cannon blast was destined to enter Ani-Hole, which was a giant black hole that would grow and devour the galaxy, but Leo leapt in the blasts path and intercepted it and was never seen again. We assumed he was dead, but we never even found a body."

"So you think Leo's still alive?"

"Yes, Leo was too powerful to be killed by that blast."

"I get it, Leo has extremely powerful healing powers and you think he could restore the silver crystal," Luna smiled, "That's brilliant Artemis."

"All I know, is wherever Leo is he must be trapped."

"Why?"

"Because as the Imperial Guardian of Usagi, he would have come and stopped her from using the silver crystal."

Luna nodded.

All of the senshi smiled, accepting Artemis' theory.

BOOM!

Suddenly, the front door was knocked off it's hinges. The door flew and collided with Artemis knocking him out. Inside stepped at least thirty men, each wearing a black hood to hide their face, each of them chanting, "SISENEG WEN."

Before the senshi could reach for their transformation pens they were all tackled to the ground and restrained by the men.

Hotaru groaned under the weight of the stocky guy restraining her as the youma Marcellus burst through the doorframe, scattering rubble and dust from the larger doorframe he just created. Marcellus squealed at the sight of its own blood. A canary yellow spilling from a new wound on it's shoulder. His pink tentacles coiled around Usagi and Michiru and lifted them into the air.

"No," All the senshi screamed as Marcellus' exited the apartment, leaping through the ceiling and into the sky.

Invido emerged from the new doorway carrying an unconscious Ami. "We have no further use for her." He groaned laying her on the ground.

"Vis mordre," Invido shouted.

All of the hooded beings leapt off the senshi and in the blink of an eye they were gone and with them Usagi and Michiru.


	9. Chapter 8

"Damnit," Sailor Saturn grunted as her glaive poked through the wisp of smoke that Invido left in his wake.  
The apartment was in shambles, rubble was everywhere and the furniture had been overturned. All of the senshi were rising to their feet in an instant state of panic.  
"Ami," Artemis dove across the floor to the side of the senshi of wisdom. "Wake up Ami," He shook her body, but Ami remained motionless.  
"We have to go after them," Sailor Saturn snarled calling to her fellow senshi for support, but they were all busy crowding around the fallen senshi who was slowly stirring awake.  
"Ami," All the senshi and Artemis smiled, "Are you alright?"  
"Sunorhk," Ami snorted, drool cascading from her mouth.  
"Pull yourself together, Ami," Artemis snapped.  
"Drahs Sunorhk," She croaked, her eyes looking here and there.  
"Is she alright," Jupiter asked.  
"Sunorck," Ami repeated in the dull doofy voice while staring all over the place.  
"COME ON," Sailor Saturn shouted, she had already grown impatient. The enemy was getting away while they were busy tending to someone who was already a lost cause, "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"  
"How can you be so gung-ho about chasing them down when one of your fellow senshi is hurt?" Mars asked savagely.  
Saturn strode to her looking Mars directly in the eye, "Because I know what's important and I know what matters. Without Usagi we may as walk around with a white flag or a bulls-eye on our backs."  
"Ami's important too," Jupiter backed Mars.  
"We're wasting time; they could've butchered my mother and Usagi three times in a row by now. Ami is a lost cause no matter what we do she's going to be stuck like that for a while." Sailor Saturn snapped her tone growing more vicious.  
"Look," Venus rose to her feet, seeing as she was the leader of the inner senshi, "Ami is a Sailor Soldier and a friend so we're going to tend to her just as she would do for us and you."  
"You want to waste time on someone who's already gone? FINE," Sailor Saturn snapped. "I see why the inner and outer senshi can't work as one now." Saturn rolled her eyes and headed for the doorway.  
"Sailor Saturn," Mars cried grasping Hotaru's arm.  
Sailor Saturn threw Mars to the floor and pointed her glaive directly at Sailor Mars forehead. "…You can stay here and play games with Ami, I'm going to get my mother back," She said in a lethal tone. Hotaru narrowed her eyes and leapt through the massive hole in the ceiling and onto the roof.  
Mars called her name, begging her to come back, but Sailor Saturn ignored her figuring she would concentrate on what was important.  
'Where to look?' She wondered.  
'Ummm, how about Invido's house since he's connected to whatever's going on?' Hotaru's voice chirped in the back of her mind.  
Sailor Saturn didn't have time for the inner senshi's games. She had a mission to do and a mother to protect not time to play operation with them. The inner senshi were too emotional and compassionate to work with. The only way to truly destroy an enemy was to massacre them with no remorse, exactly how the outer senshi did it. She leapt across houses and buildings all the way to the small house in the middle of the road.  
The house looked extremely rundown now; paint had been peeled of it, the glass windows broken and the door barely hanging on the hinges.  
Sailor Saturn leapt onto the doorstep and took a deep breath, once again she would have to enter the basement and see the body of her papa impaled and dead. She swallowed the idea and entered the house and entered the basement.  
The basement was filled with a pulsating emerald green glow this time. Hundreds of cables and wires lay across the floor. Sailor Saturn peered around and standing before the tree of dead senshi was a white horse with thick wings and a broken horn atop its head.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Saturn asked pointing her glaive at it.  
"I," it said in a tranquil voice, "Am a friend of a friend of yours."  
Sailor Saturn was not impressed she advanced on it twirling her glaive threateningly.  
"Please, I mean you no harm; I just came here because I felt that the dreams here were fading."  
"What are you talking?" Sailor Saturn asked still not dropping her glaive.  
"I am Pegasus, guardian of Elysion, the planet of dreams." He said staring into her eyes.  
"And," She asked.  
"There were many dreams here a few days ago, and they suddenly vanished without a trace."  
"Maybe it's because of these senshi died a few days ago."  
"These aren't senshi," Pegasus shook it look face. "These are doppelmines."  
"What's a doppelmine?"  
"A type of creature that uses explosions as a type of defense, it morphs into a type of form that a nearby being won't attack and few minutes later…they explode."  
"Then why haven't they blown up yet?"  
"They will in ten minutes, I've been trying to keep as many dreams as I could from being in the blast radius."  
"You'll lay your life on the line all for the sake of people who don't even know you?"  
"Yes." Pegasus nodded, "Because without dreams there is no hope and without hope there's no reason for existence and isn't that what you're doing at the moment."  
"What?"  
"You dream of saving your mother who you love very much and now that you know your papa's alive you dream of saving her as always, but there is one out there with a dream. The dream itself is very beautiful so beautiful it blinds him. The means for achieving the dream are dark the darkest of any desires and these means will make our world no more than a wasteland, a paradise for Lemmings."  
"It's not my problem," Sailor Saturn shrugged, "Now how can I get to Invido?"  
"How do you suppose I would know?"  
"Because you can use dreams as a homing device," Sailor Saturn answered.  
"He's extremely far away." Pegasus stretched its wings.  
"You really painted a picture for me," Sailor Saturn muttered.  
Wooorld Shaking!" A golden orb zigzagged through the ground splitting the plugs and cables as it made its way to Sailor Saturn, who flipped out of harms way as the attack crashed into a nearby bookshelf. The bookshelf exploded sending its contents and components everywhere.  
Saturn whirled around and standing at the foot of the stairs with her eyes narrowed was the very much alive senshi of Uranus. She was clad in her super fuku and her scimitar in hand already unsheathed and ready to split the flesh of Michiru's murderer.  
"Papa," Hotaru cried.  
Abruptly, Uranus charged at her and flicked her sword screaming, "Space Sword Blaster," sending a small army of golden orbs at Sailor Saturn.  
Sailor Saturn twirled her glaive before slamming it into the ground, "Silence Wall," A small violet wall enveloped Sailor Saturn shielding her from the orbs that bounced off it and crashed though the ceiling and the walls.  
The barrier fell and Sailor Saturn eased away from Uranus, she didn't want to fight her papa.  
Uranus advanced on Sailor Saturn she was ready to avenge her fallen partner, her fallen friend and the death of her confidant.  
Pegasus watched tranquilly feeling no need to get involved, he flapped his wings and glided to the far corner of the room ready to view the showdown.  
"Papa please," Hotaru pleaded, "Don't do this."  
"Did Michiru say the same thing when you killed her?" Uranus charged at her swinging for Sailor Saturn who hit the ground and began rolling out of harms way.  
'Damn this body,' Sailor Saturn cursed as fatigue began to catch up to her and Haruka's blade began to graze her.  
Haruka swung at her in a fury of vengeance. Tired or not Hotaru wasn't ready to die just yet. Sailor Saturn continued to roll out of harms way.  
Haruka raised her hand above her head summoning golden energy that focused into her palm, she held it a while longer, ready to shatter Sailor Saturn's soul as it grew larger. "Wooorld Shaaakinng!" She screamed slamming the orb into the ground and once again the orb zigzagged through the floor and collided with Sailor Saturn.  
Hotaru screamed in pain as the orb crashed into her knocking her into the tree of doppelmines and into the body of the fake Uranus.  
Immediately, all of the counterfeit senshi's eyes popped open. Their eyes were all blood red and their pupils were filled with various symbols that changed every millisecond. Sailor Saturn figured it must be the countdown.  
At the same time a soft hiss filled the room and a swirling vortex waited to be used at the foot of the stairs. Sailor Saturn spun around and gazed at a small button on the doppelmines.  
"Go ahead run away like the spineless jellyfish you are," Uranus spat. Haruka had seen this scene to often where the villain attacks and the so called hero miraculously escapes.  
Sailor Saturn stood on her two feet and sliced the cables on the ground with her glaive, "I'm sorry Hotaru." Sailor Saturn whispered. "I'm not going anywhere," electricity from the pierced wires crackled around her giving her a surreal battle stance, "let's finish this."  
Uranus eyes widened, she hadn't thought that Saturn would have the guts to take her.  
For a moment the two fought sword against glaive the steel screeching like banshees, the combatants unable to best one another. They stepped apart ready to go all out.  
Uranus shifted her feet into the ground and clenched her fist, her right hand choking the hilt of her talisman. Small bolts of golden energy began to crackle around her body, "Spaaace," She said.  
Sailor Saturn's eyes widened as she realized what Haruka was doing.  
"Turbuuulence," Sailor Uranus rose her arms, slamming the back of one her hands into the other arms elbow and immediately the golden energy burst from her body and swarmed Sailor Saturn.  
"Silence WALL," She screamed with all her might slamming her glaive into the ground. Uranus' attack did not reflect or rebound, it continued to push and shove the force field of darkness itching to break through.  
"Take this," Uranus grunted, showering Hotaru with more energy.  
Gradually the Silence Wall weakened, holding it was giving Hotaru a migraine neither Advil nor Tylenol could soothe. She gasped and the barrier fell. The golden energy tore into her body, igniting every nerve. She screamed in submission but Uranus' attack did not ebb. The screams seemed to only motivate Sailor Uranus who poured more energy into the attack.

Uranus continued to pour more and more energy out until her breathing became heavy and her eyes glassy. Uranus swayed forward slowly until she collapsed onto her knees as if bowing to the senshi of death and destruction.

Hotaru was released from the turbulence's torture. She fell onto the livewires but was unharmed by the voltage. Her fuku raggedy and torn here-and-there, she drew in heavy breaths and struggled to her feet. She picked up her glaive dragging it behind her as she advanced on the weakened Uranus.

Uranus was exhausted from all the energy she had wasted in a vane effort to vanquish her foe that now stood over her ready to strike the final blow.

Sailor Saturn held the glaive beneath Uranus' chin and guided her blue eyes to her fuchsia orbs. "Papa please, don't make me do this," Hotaru pleaded, face-to-face with Uranus.

Uranus stared into her daughter's eyes, "…Fuck you," She grunted, spitting in the face of her daughter.

Sailor Saturn spun in a 360 cyclone with her glaive. Skin ripped and blood stained the metal glaive and the ground.

Uranus was on both her knees her cheek slashed open, the cut extremely deep and gushing blood.

Hotaru walked away from her papa, with tears in her eyes. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't kill her, she wouldn't make that mistake again, without another look at her opponent or the Pegasus that was their audience, Sailor Saturn stepped into the portal.

Sailor Saturn instantly felt her stomach turn upside down. Everything around her was spinning quickly in a rainbow of colors, which gradually began to slow. The colors slipped into a jet black color. Hotaru's head hurt just looking at it. She shut her eyes, trying to block the pain and when she opened them, she stood in a room.

The walls were painted black and decorated with portraits of a man with golden eyes and black hair with silver highlights. The carpet was also black and not a window was inside the room. In the center of the room was a mammoth bed that an elephant would be comfortable in. Black sheets enveloped the bed with a ceiling above it that held the long curtain like sheets.

_'Come to me,' _A voice echoed in Hotaru's head.

_'Come to me,' _It repeated.

Hotaru advanced on the bed and the voice grew louder and clearer. She stood before the curtains, wondering what monster awaited her. She clutched her glaive tightly ready to drive it through the throat of whatever awaited her.

_'Come to me,'_ It called.

Hotaru ripped the curtains apart and lying in the bed was a man. His eyes shut tightly and his face filled with anger as he mumbled in his sleep, "Come…to me."

The man looked like an exact replica of the man in the portrait she had seen a moment ago. She gritted her teeth, the air caught in her throat. She raised the glaive to his throat and immediately his eyes popped open, revealing a pair of rich golden orbs.

His jaw dropped, he was speechless at what stood before him.

"Don't move," Hotaru grunted, softly jabbing his throat with the glaive. Immediately her eyes burned with tears.

"Who…are…you," He asked his voice in the clouds and his tone full of passion.

She ignored him, tightening her grasp on the glaive.

He clutched the glaive, choking it, "Do it," He beckoned, poking himself in the throat with it. Slowly a trail of red blood trickled from his throat and onto the black and silver sheets.

She wanted to drive the glaive through his neck, but as she looked into his golden eyes, she just couldn't do it. Tears burst from her eyes and slithered down her cheeks.

"Do it," He begged, his eyes burning with tears also. He tugged on the glaive, as if demanding she kill him.

As if possessed, Hotaru slammed her lips into his. Her grip around the glaive loosened, she then tossed the glaive onto the ground and the presence of the Saturn melted into the mysterious innocent Hotaru Tomoe. She climbed on top of the man, straddling him never breaking the kiss.

Hotaru winced when the two strong arms embraced her, but for some reason, it just felt so…right to her, her laying there in the arms of this mysterious man that unlocked so much emotion and passion from her heart.

He then flipped her over, so he could be on top and never breaking the kiss he began to grasp the bottom of her shirt.

'What am I doing?' Hotaru thought. She began to punch and kick him, but surprisingly, he didn't feel a thing and continued on, tasting, licking and tasting the inside of her mouth.

A few hours later both lay in bed, stripped of their clothes and their body's soaked with each other's sweat. He lay on top of her, she was panting as if she had ran a mile. He was extremely calm and tranquil just like someone her parents were fond of. He smiled at her, that arrogant smirk that looked so cute right now, the smirk faded and once again he spoke, "You…"

She held his face in the palm of her hands.

"You…look so…beautiful tonight."

And in a mirror of one another, she asked, "Who…are…you?" She felt she knew him, but somehow she didn't know him.

He kissed her lips again and answered, "My name is Mesno." He answered, "And you?"

Hotaru kissed him passionately and immediately a loud BANG! Filled her ears. Blood poured from Mesno's throat onto Hotaru's body. Mesno screamed in agony as the force of the attack carried him out of the bed and onto the floor.

Hotaru spat a pint of Mesno's blood out of her mouth and opened her eyes which burned with tears and peered around. Standing in the pearl white moonlight with a smoking gun, wearing a leather vest, jeans and combat boots with long silver hair and yin yang eyes was the lunarian knight, Leo.


	10. SC I

**The year is 7053…**

Scarlet lights shined throughout the entire club, topless women slinked and grinded against iron poles, seducing the fantasies of their audience. Dollar bills flooded the stage to motivate the girls to go further, do more and give the viewers what they wanted. This place was unmistakably The Inferno Room, Crystal Tokyo's most popular strip club.

Sitting on a stool, sipping a glass of cranberry juice was man with rich golden eyes. He drank the cranberry juice as if its divine liquid was the sweetest in the world. His jet black hair was spiked into tips courtesy of a lot of hair gel and he wore a sharp snake skin suit and boots. He shook his glass for no apparent reason at all when a soft hand grasped his shoulder.

"Having fun yet?" A woman asked. She wore a schoolgirl outfit and her long violet hair had been pulled back into a neat ponytail. Her eyes were dark almost hypnotically dark with a swirl of violet in them.

Mesno was speechless as he gazed at her mesmerizing face. She was heartbreakingly beautiful, but still she was only a stripper. Mesno gawked at her for a moment as his imagination ran wild. He nodded and she smiled at him and strode across the stage to another man. She began conversing with him and trying to seduce his wallet and deep pockets.

Mesno tossed the handful of cash onto the stage to her; his eye candy of the week, but he was too late as she dragged the lucky guy to the private room where he would be getting a lap dance. Mesno felt a surge of anger and disappointment as he watched another girl scoop up the King's ransom he had tossed onto the stage for the object of his affection. Mesno had been coming to The Inferno Room everyday for the past week just to watch her. He couldn't explain why he did it? It was just the strange power a woman had to ensnare the attention of a man effortlessly.

Mesno slammed his foot on the gas, the tires squealed for mercy as the car shot down the road with an unforgivable vengeance for anything that crossed its path. The fury within Mesno shot through at twice the speed the car was going. He wasn't angry at the stripper who stumbled upon the bundle of cash that was for Mesno's fantasy sweetheart. He was frustrated with himself. Why he hadn't said anything, he could've done something anything to catch her. Bought a lap dance, bought her a drink or just talk to her, but he had to play it safe and scope her because of his fear and constant war with the opposite sex because of his tragic past.

The night sky was filled with stars but the sallow moon that had once hung over the orb as a celestial lantern was gone, never to be seen again, lost to history. The mighty castle of Crystal Tokyo stood tall, with its silver pillars twinkling like a disco ball and stretching into the sky, piercing the clouds. The stone entrance stairs were crowded with thousands of children. Some were playing with dolls, some with action figures and others just staring at the stars in the sky. Mesno pushed through the many children, steamrolling his way toward the double doors.

Mesno pushed open the heavy diamond doors and entered the elevator. He quickly jabbed the button marked sixty-nine and crossed his arms in the b-boy stance waiting for the doors to pop open at the sixty-ninth floor.

A few seconds later the doors opened on the thirtieth floor and inside stepped Crystal Tokyo's new monarch. Her long pink hair was odango styled just like all the other former queens. It seemed to be a hair style that would never die among royalty. Her ruby eyes were cloudy, trying to hide the sorrow she was feeling from losing both her parents a few days prior.

"Good evening ChibiUsa," Mesno said cautiously.

Queen Serenity said not a word; she quickly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep embrace sobbing onto his shoulder.

Mesno soothingly rubbed her soft back, his nostrils flooded with her sweet potpourri perfume that cast a love spell on everyman that inhaled it.

Mesno and ChibiUsa had been friends for a long time. Going back to diapers after King Endymion visited the old orphanage he was raised in. ChibiUsa immediately became infatuated with Mesno and still hadn't shaken off Mesno's unconscious charms and still easily fell to her knees and resisted drooling over the old photographs of them.

"I miss them so much," She sobbed.

Mesno couldn't say a word to comfort her, he had never felt the loss of his parents. When he was born his mother had thrown him away in the trash as if he were garbage and he had never heard nor wasted a thought on his father. He merely held her as tightly as he could as if threatened by the duties that would soon take her away.

"Don't cry," Mesno pleaded wiping her tear away, "Remember,"…he said remembering a quote from his idol. "Tears are the gifts of humans." He wiped her eyes and at that moment everything felt right as if it were destiny.

ChibiUsa shut her eyes and parted her lips. Mesno took her beautiful face in his hand and slowly lowered his lips to hers.

"Oooooh," A group of girly voices teased.

Mesno and ChibiUsa quickly separated and gazed at their viewers, the new inner sailor senshi who had inherited the powers of Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter. Formerly know as the Amazon Quartet, CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun and VesVes had all reawakened with the task of protecting the new queen of Crystal Tokyo.

ChibiUsa went scarlet, her embarrassment quickly consuming the sorrowful thoughts as the girls teased her.

"That's how so many relationships start out," VesVes nodded, "I mean Ms. Rei and Yuuchiruo were undercover. And even both your parents had a secret love for one another."

Immediately everyone glared at VesVes who said nothing, realizing she had already said too much.  
ChibiUsa burst into tears as the memories submerge her mind with grief, and ran out of the elevator.

Mesno glared at VesVes for a second before chasing down ChibiUsa. He ran and ran until he nearly crashed into a small group. One was a tall man with long blond hair, another with spiky pink freakazoid style hair and the other a woman with bright blue hair. The former Amazon Trio had also been reawakened as ChibiUsa's guardians to guide and protect her.

"Leave her alone," Hawk said.

Mesno stared past them and sitting on the comfy sofa with Chibi Usa was a tall man wearing a white uniform with magma red eyes with icy blue hair was Helios. ChibiUsa rested in his arms her tears streaming down her cheeks and onto his uniform as he mumbled comfort into her ears.

"Leave her alone," Mesno asked, pointing to Helios as jealousy stung his heart.

"We've got it from here, just leave it to us," Fish assured him.

Mesno gritted his teeth, shaking his head as he headed back to the elevator.

"Oh and Mesno, we need the prototype by tomorrow." Tiger called as the elevator doors slammed shut.

Mesno gritted his teeth and kicked the elevator doors, fury, anger; malice and envy were combination of emotions that broiled his blood. He gave the door another kick before retreating in the corner and cursing. The doors popped open and once again he stood outside the palace. There was no way he could complete the prototype in the mind state he was in.

The ignition roared to life and like a bullet the car shot down the road. Flaring past stop signs and through red lights, the car spun to a stop in front a large hotel titled The Zaratoga.

The Zaratoga Hotel was where Mesno did all of his thinking. He would always sit in the bar downstairs, chugging bottle after bottle of cranberry juice until an idea popped into his head.

His table was vacant, as usual. He sat on the soft sofa, giving him a perfect view of the stage where a piano sat…alone with no one, just like he was.

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress asked, with a smile.

Mesno stared at the piano, he couldn't help but shake the feeling it was giving him right now. As if it was important. "Huh?" He said turning to the waitress.

"Can I get you anything?" She repeated with the same cherry smile.

"Cranberry juice," He nodded.

"Be right back," She smiled, striding across the floor and on her way to the counter.

Mesno turned back to the piano. It radiated an imperative feeling to him, as if it were divine, a subliminal message of some kind.

"Here's your cranberry juice," She smiled, carefully placing the glass onto the table. Without looking at the huge amount of cash in his hand, Mesno gave it to the waitress who looked shocked. She had never seen nor imagined this amount of money before.

"Excuse me sir-"

"Keep the change," He grunted, taking a sip of the sweet drink.

"So is your wife meeting you here," She asked, still smiling.

Mesno sat his glass down and glanced at the piano before turning to the waitress, "I'm not married."

"Really, how is it a guy like you isn't married?"

"What made you think I was married?"

"Well, you're a very handsome man, you look successful unlike most of the people who come in here and well, you seem to really have it together."

"You have no idea," He replied, shaking his head.

"Well I was," She began before Mesno cut her off.

"No," Mesno said flatly.

"No what?" She asked.

"I don't have the time." Mesno said, he knew that she knew full well what he was talking about.

"Sorry to have bothered you," She said, striding away quickly to take another order.

Mesno watched her go and gazed at the starry sky outside the window. The stars sat there, basking in their glory as children watched and dreamed of visiting them and humans dreamed of owning them as just another shining diamond in their collection. Suddenly, a shooting star burned through the sky. It vanished, quickly without a trace as if it never came. Mesno stared at the spot hoping it would come back, but he quickly gave up. He shook his cranberry juice, staring at the vacant piano as an old song he had heard pounded in his brain.

Windmill, windmill for the land.

Learn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

He shook the lyrics out of his head as a woman he recognized stepped onto the stage.

With no introduction she sat in front of the piano, closed her eyes and let her fingers glide over the keys, playing an angelic melody. Mesno sat there, captivated by her beauty and talent.

Her long violet hair had been tied into a bun and she wore a tight black dress. Mesno stared at her, knowing he had seen her before somewhere, than it hit him. She was a stripper at the Candy Store.

For once, he had been wrong. She wasn't just a topless dancer, who would do anything for a dollar. She was a complex, deep and beautiful woman from what he could see. She sat there elegantly playing the piano with a natural ease while her audience listened, judging the quality of her work.

(She's so beautiful.) He thought watching her play the melancholic notes.

Mesno dared himself to go to her, but thought against it. The room was filled with people, her audience and the perfect setting for his embarrassment but at the same time it was the perfect setting for him to declare his admiration for her. He stared at the cherry red cranberry juice and took a deep swig of it. He sighed feeling his tongue go numb for a second. He climbed out of his seat, suddenly feeling a lot braver.

Her beautiful face grew clearer and larger with every step he took. Her violet eyes hidden behind her eyelids at the moment, not a thought ran through his mind as he stepped closer to the stage.

He stood inches from the spotlight and her, his eyes locked on her as she continued to play.

Suddenly, reality hit Mesno. Here he was, standing in front of nearly a hundred people staring at some woman playing a piano.

(I'm making a fool of myself.) He thought.

Suddenly, the music stopped and she opened her eyes. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the men behind the piano. He stood there with no expression on his face. She had seen him many times at her other job. Why had he come here? Was he stalking her, or just some jackass trying to reveal how she paid for her dress?

Mesno face contoured into a smile and he clapped, applauding her. The audience soon followed his lead, applauding the talented pianist.

She went scarlet, cracking a goofy smile as she bowed for them. Her eyes fixed on her number one fan. She nervously ascended the stairs, leaving the public eye.

Mesno stared at the top of the staircase, where he had caught a final glimpse of her. Wondering why she had left so suddenly. Had he scared her? Or did he bother her in some way?

Mesno shook his head. Admitting if there was one thing he knew nothing of it was the female mind. He awkwardly returned to his table and ordered another cranberry juice. He had completely given up on the pianist, feeling she would be no more than a repressed memory from now on. Mesno gulped down his cranberry juice hastily, hoping everyone would stop looking at him and whispering. How he wished he had diplomatic immunity right about now.

Mesno gulped the cranberry juice as if he were racing everyone.

"Umm, excuse me?"

Mesno opened his eyes, and standing before him, wearing a tight black dress that hugged every curve of her body with long lavender hair and dark violet hypnotic eyes was the pianist/stripper.

Mesno's glass hit the floor as the cranberry juice spilled all over him. He was too nervous he thought he was squeezing the glass too hard. He gagged, choking on the sweet juice.

"Are you okay?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah," Mesno nodded, dabbing his clothes with napkins. "Happens all the time?" He lied, not realizing how silly he sounded.

She covered her mouth trying to hold in a giggle, "…May I?"

"Aaaa…," Mesno thought aloud as his mind crashed.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked a melancholic look in her eyes.

"N-no," Mesno replied shaking his head, trying to forget how ridiculous he must look right now, "Please sit down."

She slinked her petite body across from him. She studied him for a moment, which only increased how nervous he was. "…Are you okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He nodded, trying to play it cool.

"Were you nervous?" She asked.

Mesno fell silent for a moment, he didn't like the way she was looking at him about now as if she were using his awkwardness as a tool of amusement and the way she eyed him as if she would transform into a type of creature and eat him. "…No," Mesno said, "You just surprised me a little."

"Sorry," She smiled, not sounding sorry at all.

"Say," she sighed, dropping her voice to a whisper, "would you like to go someplace more private?"

"Umm, yeah," He nodded; feeling today must be his lucky day.

"It's kind of hard to talk freely here," She replied.

Mesno gazed around the room, and for the first time noticed it was dead silent and all eyes were on the two of them.

"I have a room here," She whispered.

Mesno kept his mouth shut, trying not to say anything that may spoil his chances.

"Come to room 217. I'll wait for you there." She whispered before standing up and leaving the table.

Mesno coolly spun around, watching her go. He ordered one more cranberry juice and killed it before he headed upstairs.

The halls of the hotel were wide and the numbers were fancily stamped onto the doors in gold. Mesno stood in front of Room 217. He stared at the ceiling thinking, 'Well, here goes. Don't mess up. Just play it cool,' Mesno sighed, shaking his head and wishing he had a glass of cranberry juice right now. He raised his fist and softly knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and standing in the doorway was her. "Thanks for coming." She smiled allowing him into the room. The room was filled with a single bed, a television and a suitcase.

"No thank you for inviting me." Mesno smiled, but suddenly her smile turned upside down and her face became stern and serious.

"Who are you?"

Mesno eyed her skeptically, he had expected something a little more, but once again she was going to interrogate him. "I'm just a fan of yours."

"Is that why you come to watch me dance so often?"

"…Like I said, I'm a fan…that's all. What did you think I was?"

"A stalker…or worse." She replied not pullong any punch in her honesty.

"So why do you…well,

"Why am I stripper?" She said, filling in the blank for him.

"Yeah," Mesno nodded.

"This is Crystal Tokyo," She said, "Unemployment doesn't put food on the table."

Mesno nodded, agreeing with her. "I was just, ya know, shocked because, well the stereotypical strippers are usually doing other work on the side and you're a pianist."

"Sorry," She shook her head, "I never introduced myself," She outstretched her hand, "My name is Uratoh."

"Mesno," He said, taking her hand and shaking it softly.

"You have beautiful eyes," Uratoh said ardently staring into the golden orbs.

Mesno went slightly red; his face had changed more colors than Dennis Rodman's hair all day.

"Don't be so nervous…," She giggled. "I just wanna talk while gazing into those eyes."

Mesno;s face only reddened from the comliment, "…I can't help it, I'm a big fan of yours."

"Is that why you come to watch me dance so often?"

"…Something like that," Mesno nodded.

Uratoh giggled, "So what do you do?"

They continued talking for hours, just saying things as they came to mind, impressing and exciting each other with their wordplay.

"Uratoh?" Mesno called, breaking yet another icy silence.

"Yes?"

"Tell me more about you. Tell me your **dreams** for the future."

"I…," She said, suddenly as nervous as she begged him not to be, "I…I…I don't know. I don't know what I want." She admitted, her eyes burning with tears, "I know I should. I'm a grown woman…and I don't have any direction or any clue as to what I want to do."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Mesno said, advancing on her.

"I know I shouldn't be, but I feel I owe it to myself…I should've been figured it out by now."

Mesno took her hand, "Don't beat yourself up, there are plenty of people in the world to do that."

Uratoh wiped her eyes, "This feels so…so," She stammered searching for the right word.

"So right," Mesno finished for her, locking their lips in a deep kiss.

The silver shooting star graced the sky once more throughout the night as they made love and laughter, commencing the bleak dark roads that painted the brick road Mesno would walk down.


	11. Chapter 9

Hotaru glared at Leo, the pistol gleaming in the moonlight. He stepped into the room, his gun pointed at her.  
"Leo," Hotaru gasped, wondering if this was real or just a nightmare.  
The senshi leapt onto the balcony one-by-one behind him. Each stepped into the room and with them Artemis.  
All eyes were on Hotaru, wondering what she could have been doing in the bed naked before they arrived.  
Hotaru stared back at them wondering what they could be possibly thinking, hopefully not the obvious. Her eyes shifted to the bedside where Mesno lay with a hole in his throat and his face flooded with his own blood. Hotaru looked at her love, and then at her friends, trying to choose, she quickly leapt out of the bed covering her body with the sheets and grasped the wound and concentrated. Her power radiated him for a moment, healing his wounds.  
"I've seen the end of my twenty thousand year life, and isn't now," Mesno gagged, grasping Hotaru's delicate hands.  
"You killed Queen Serenity." Tuxedo Mask snarled, pointing his cane at Mesno accusingly.  
"What of it," Mesno said in his patented sly voice. He pushed himself onto his feet, rising from death like a phoenix. "Lady Uratoh, knew of this of course," Mesno smiled, gazing into Hotaru's eyes.  
Hotaru stared at Mesno, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Stop this Mesno," Artemis grunted.  
"It's too late," Mesno smiled. "It is nearly complete and now that all the stray pieces of the Kronus Crystals have gathered here I nearly have all that I need."  
"What are you talking about?" Luna cried, she stood on two slender legs and her long sapphire blue hair rolling down her back and her beautiful heart-shaped face wearing a look of indifference to mask her fear.  
"You'd think of all people you would know," Mesno grunted, "Besides, you were the inspiration for the draopo crystals.  
"Talk is cheap," Jupiter groaned. Her antenna sprouted from her tiara and into the sky. Electricity crackled through it, building power. "Supreme thunder…Crash!"  
Bolts of emerald green lightning shot from the antenna and for Mesno.  
"Pathetic," Mesno giggled like schoolgirl. He squeezed his choker and groaned, "Inrezo!" The olive green lightning made a U Turn and crashed into Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter squealed in agony as the electricity tore through her system igniting her every nerve.  
"Hahahaha," Mesno giggled maniacally, outstretching his hand and manipulated the electricity as if it were a puppet.  
Jupiter screamed in pain as she was lifted into the air. The lightning shined a rich golden color, ensnaring and strangling the impulsive senshi. "Clearly," Mesno laughed hysterically. "She must have thought I was Kunzite."  
Hotaru shut her eyes; she couldn't watch Makoto struggle for life. She gritted her teeth, trying to blot out the screams and gasps of her comrade.  
Mesno turned to Hotaru, seeing the sorrow and hurt on her face. With a snap of his fingers, the electricity died and Sailor Jupiter dropped into the arms of Artemis.  
"You bastard," Artemis muttered, staring at the terrible wounds and burns on Makoto.  
"What are you up to?" Luna asked.  
"The entire universe began as one giant gem, a crystal, nothing more. One day however, the crystal split into millions of shards. From those shards planets and stars blossomed. From the planet, the first humans were born and in wrapped in their heartstrings were spawns of the great crystals shards. Those first humans were the first Sailor Soldiers, and now all of you carry a shard within you. That is why you all have powers and abilities no other human has, the power within you however is dormant and needs to be summoned by a special means which is why I was asked to create draopo, by any means necessary. Even if it meant I would have to sacrifice human life to do it."  
"What?"  
"How could you not know," Mesno scoffed, "This entire facility is a draopo farm," He said spinning around, "The smallest one at that."  
"How is it you've been experimenting on humans," Mamoru asked, "Someone would have noticed them missing by now."  
"If I had Leo," Mesno smiled, glancing at the lunarian knight, "the draopo would be stronger because of his power to govern the mind and remove memories but since I didn't, I decided to save humans. I've merely taken the millions of homeless human beings who no one seems to give a damn about and molded them into my tools for better use rather than taking up space on a planet that soon will be no more, think of it as a salvation."  
"You tricked them."  
"Everyone has a price," Mesno smiled, "But now I'm going to destroy the Earth, just like I did the moon kingdom."  
"That's pretty far-fetched since the Nega-verse sacked it."  
"Wrong again," Mesno scoffed shaking his head, "How do you think they knew exactly how to get in? I helped them, I gave them the castle blueprints, plotted the war with Earth and once more I fired the blast that should have killed Princess Serenity."  
"Why?" Artemis grunted.  
"It was all apart of my plan, with Leo gone off to get married it would be so easy to attack the kingdom, and I knew that if the princess died the queen wouldn't hesitate to use the crystals power. And with the queen dead, I would have no trouble obtaining the largest and most powerful shard of the crystal, but when I picked it up, I didn't feel a rush of power of become a god. It became only a stone, a useless rock. The shine was faded and the power was gone, so I waited and after ten years of waiting I've finally discovered why."  
No one said a word they just listened, hanging onto his every word.  
"Because only a member of the moon's royal blood-line can use the crystal's power, but in the hands of another it's merely a rock."  
"So how are you going to use it?" Artemis asked.  
"You know how, old friend, I believe that's why you fled from London."  
Artemis gritted his teeth as Sailor Venus eyed her guardian suspiciously. "Why are you after the crystal?"  
Mesno down cast his eyes, his face filled with sorrow and melancholy, "None of your business."  
"Fine then," Jupiter grunted getting on her feet, "We'll beat it out of you."  
"So be it." Mesno groaned narrowing his eyes.  
Hotaru sat on the carpet, observing the scene. She didn't know whose side to take, her fellow senshi, or this strange man who she seemed to be destined to be with. She watched, wishing the battle would stop but hoping it would help her choose.  
Sailor Mars was the first to try, "Mars Flaame," She screamed taking an archer pose, "Sniper!" An arrow of fire burst from her fingertips and glided towards Mesno.  
Mesno gripped the draopo stone in his choker tightly and cried, "Barimorsdre," A golden barrier encircled his body.  
"Aaaagh," A newborn infants wails resonated from the barrier.  
"Noooo," A small child's voice squealed in the golden barrier.  
"Heeelpp," A pregnant woman cried as her voice filled the room and her face screamed in the barriers golden light.  
"Let's hit him with everything we've got," Venus ordered.  
All of the senshi nodded, they then turned to Artemis and Tuxedo Mask who stood on the side lines waiting to attack as how they didn't really have projectile attacks. They then turned to Leo, the silver soldier of the moon.  
"Come on Leo, we need your help," Venus called, rallying him.  
"…I think you're a bit confused," Leo said crossing his arms. "…I'm not on your side. Now that Princess Serenity is dead and I'm a soldier for the moon kingdom not Venus."  
"How do you sound, we all support the moon kingdom," Mars snapped.  
"…I came here for one reason, and it's to kill him…honorably." Leo grunted tossing his gun onto the floor.  
"Hotaru," Jupiter called, but Hotaru couldn't hear her, her mind was fixed on weighing the pro's and con's of the side she could take.  
"Forget about them," Venus grunted, she then shut her eyes and focused her energy and the other senshi did the same. Their energy hit their peaks as they focused together as one. They then outstretched their hands, "Saiiloorrr…Planet…AttACCKKK!" They screamed firing a kaleidoscopic ball of energy at Mesno.  
The rainbow orb plunged into the barrier and was consumed by it instantly. "Can't you see," Mesno said sounding bored, "you're no match for me."  
"…But I am," Leo said, unsheathing his long sword and charging at Mesno. Hotaru watched as Leo slammed his sword into the barrier with all his might. The steel howled and screeched, before chipping and shattering. Leo tossed the blade aside and stared at the barrier Mesno hid behind. He eyed it for a moment, before plunging his hand into it, flames hotter than the sun swirled around his hands trying to drive them away, but without so much as a twitch Leo ripped through the barrier and began hammering Mesno with his fist. Mesno grunted in agony as blood seemed to explode from wherever Leo hit him.  
"No," Hotaru whispered, shaking her head in disbelief as Leo knocked Mesno out of his own barrier. "Noo," She cried as he slammed the heel of his boot into Mesno's nose, shattering it. "Nooo," She said in disbelief as he lobbed Mesno onto the balcony and into the moonlight. "No," She gasped as he tumbled out of the bed and for the balcony. With tears raining from her eyes, she dove after him, wanting to help him, wanting to take all the pain away from him.  
Mesno laid on the ground his lips flapping back and forth and only sharp gasps flowing through his jaws. His eyes were wide and full of tears as the fear of death and not being able to accomplish his mission, not being able to keep his promise and save her dawned on him.  
"Get away from him Hotaru," Leo barked stepping into the moonlight.  
"No," She barked, standing over Mesno and blocking Leo's aim. She couldn't let Leo hurt him. Mesno was meant to be hers, they were star crossed lovers and though she just met him there had to be something there, something called destiny.  
"Move," Leo repeated, outstretching his hand in front of her, "I won't say it again."  
Hotaru stared into his eyes daring him to pull the trigger.  
Leo's finger tightened around the trigger, without a second thought he aimed low and another BANG filled the room. Hotaru screamed in pain as a bullet entered her knee. She cried in pain as it crashed into her kneecap.  
She fell to the ground yelping in pain as Leo outstretched his hand over Mesno and with an _expression on his face that would match a mannequin, he focused his energy, "Shadow," A ball of dark energy swelled in his palm.  
"No," Artemis shouted grabbing Leo by the shoulder, "Let me end this."  
Leo turned to Artemis eyeing him suspiciously. He hadn't dropped the barrier, Leo had. He hadn't beaten Mesno an inch from his life, Leo had. So right did he have to kill Mesno?  
"Please," Artemis pleaded, "I started this, I want to end it."  
Leo lowered his hand and the ball of dark energy vanished in the blink of an eye. Leo turned his back to Mesno and looked over his shoulder at Artemis, "…Kill him quick before his bodyguards show up."  
Artemis nodded to Leo, "Thank you." Artemis then stepped into the moonlight and drew his scimitar. Tears blazed his eyes as he stood over the bloody Mesno who stared into his best friends eyes.  
"You kill me," Mesno choked, "You may as well open Pandora's box, because without me the Anima Sol Prophecy will be fulfilled." He gasped.  
Artemis shed a tear and clutched the scimitar with both hand and plunged it straight for Mesno's heart, but his blade was met half way by another blade. The steel screeched and echoed through the room, Artemis immediately searched with his eyes and found standing before him Sailor Saturn.  
"Wha-" Artemis sighed in shock.  
"PSYCHOSHADE!" Sailor Saturn screamed, outstretching her palm to his face, shadow energy erupting from his hand and into the face of Artemis.  
Artemis howled in pain and stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor screaming and writhing in pain.  
"ARTEMIS," Venus called immediately running to his side. "Artemis, are you okay?" She asked but the only reply she got was chord of screams.  
Hotaru had chosen love over the so-called loyalty of the senshi. There were no outer senshi left to help her and the inner senshi were always against her it seemed and now she had finally found someone who would stay by her side.  
"Sailor Saturn, what are you doing?" Jupiter asked.  
"What the FUCK does it look likes she's doing," Leo snarled, feeling it should have been obvious, "That bitch betrayed you."  
"No," Mars said in disbelief. It seemed Hotaru could have been her sister a few hours ago and now they were enemies. "How could you?"  
"Anyone who wants to hurt him has to come through me." Sailor Saturn said sternly.  
"And me?" Another voice sounded, and at Sailor Saturn's side stood The Empress of Time, Katsumi with her daughter Setsuna, whose scarlet eyes instantly locked on Leo.  
"Oh my god," Setsuna's eyes widened and her throat became as dry as cotton.  
"Setsuna," Leo whispered, staring at her. Immediately the ice in his veins defrosted and his petrified heart softened.  
"His death is the anchor of the prophecy," Katsumi said, her wrists decorated with golden bracelets and there's no way you're going to kill the chairman of The Council."  
"So The Council condones the deaths of innocent people?"  
"It is for the good of this world that Mesno continues his experiments." Katsumi said pompously.  
"The good, if he removes the shards the universe will shrink into nothing." Artemis hissed.  
"Shards?" Katsumi said, showing she had no clue as to what Mesno's true intentions were.  
"LORD MESNO!"  
Everyone gazed into seven more intruders all wearing hoods.  
"The Forsaken," Katsumi gasped staring at the emblem on their hoods.  
Without a command, three bulky members of Invido's posse leapt onto the front lines and assumed their mysterious stance.  
Three shooters clutched their draopo and as if they were the Mavericks, fired accurate shots that all hit their mark and plowed Katsumi over.  
Hotaru quickly slammed the butt of her glaive into the head of Setsuna, knocking her out.  
Leo quickly charged at her Sailor Saturn, ready to tear her head off, but Mesno raised his hand and screamed, "Barimorsdre!"  
The golden barrier encircled Sailor Saturn. Leo eyes widened just before he crashed into the barrier. Leo fell onto the ground in pain from his own force.  
Invido barked a few orders in some language. Immediately the last three hooded goons dashed to Mesno and carefully lifted him and in a flash vanished.  
Sailor Saturn gazed around. How would she make her grand getaway, were they abandoning her and leaving her to face the repercussions for her turncoat?  
"Come on," Invido grunted grabbing her by the hand and dragging her and her body filled with a unique feeling. A jolt of adrenaline shot through her body and she felt weightless as if she could walk on water and clouds. All she saw became clouded as if she was lost in a thick fog. She gazed around searching tirelessly through it, but to no avail. Slowly the fog cleared and now she stood in a brightly lit room. The ceiling was decorated with chandeliers, long glass tables full of food as if a feast could be conducted here. Thousands of shrunken heads sat in glass jars lining the shelves and various portraits of a woman who was frail, pale with violet doe eyes and long violet hair were everywhere.  
"She looks like-like" Hotaru stammered.  
"You," Invido finished gazing at her looking not impressed.  
"Where are we?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
"We are…home," Invido said ardently with a sinful hiss in his voice as more people wearing hoods swarmed around her. All with a sinful glint in their eyes and not a rush of air filled their lungs as they stared at Hotaru.


	12. Chapter 10

The realization that Hotaru had chosen to walk a dark path of no return dawned on the senshi at the moment. The army of hooded beings crowded around her, circling her like vultures and watching her like hawks. Invido stood at her side, his blue orbs fixed on her with a serious expression on his face. He slowly raised his hand calling for control of the situation.  
The people stopped, all looking at Invido and Hotaru out of the corners of their eyes.  
"Por favor, não apavora-se. O forasteiro é a reencarnação **The Goddess Uratoh**," Invido explained.  
Gasps of shock filled the room as every eye locked onto Hotaru. They all exchanged glances and whispers, the name Uratoh thrown in the middle of every sentience. They dropped to their knees and bowed before Hotaru.  
Invido raised his hand, calling for silence and control again, which seemed more difficult to maintain than before. "Los cuatro caballistas nos atacaron y Señor herido Mesno durante nuestro escape."  
Looks of disbelief and shock were on the faces of all in the crowd as the three bulky men from earlier hoisted the unconscious Mesno onto his feet and carried him out of the room. "Demos gracias la diosa y el regreso a sus hogares y propagamos la noticia, Uratoh es ahora entre nosotros.." He said gloriously. Everyone stood still, rooted to the ground and their eyes fixed on Hotaru.  
Hotaru did not take her eyes off the people for a second; there was no telling what they would do to her or what Invido had said. Cautiously an old man approached her. Hotaru winced, her scream caught in her throat.  
"Do not be frightened," Invido assured her as the man stepped closer.  
"Lady Uratoh," The old man smiled as tears of joy streamed from his eyes. He quickly fell to his knees, kissing her boots.  
"…Uhh, no," Hotaru gasped, "…That's not necessary." But it was no use; he couldn't understand her and continued to kiss her boots before rising to his feet and kissing her hand.  
"He orado y he esperado mi vida entera encontrarle. Gracias, mucho gracias" The old man hiccupped, wiping his eyes.  
Hotaru turned to Invido who translated, "He says he's been waiting his entire life to meet you. Thank you so much"  
"…Uhhh, you're welcome." Hotaru said awkwardly.  
Invido quickly dismissed the old man, who waved to Hotaru with a broad smile on his face as he returned to the crowd.  
"Ah mi dios. Es realmente usted." A small girl panted in disbelief. She curtsied respectfully and dropped to her knees, also kissing Hotaru's boots and hand before continuing, "Usted ha venido a traernos salvación de los ca-caballistas."  
"Oh my god it's really you," Invido translated. "You've come to bring us salvation from the horsemen?"  
"…Uhhh, I guess." Hotaru nodded.  
Invido quickly translated and dismissed the girl as more and more people came, each kissing Hotaru's boots and hand while bearing gifts of rubies, diamonds, dolls and even lamps, one of Hotaru's favorite things. The introductions seemed to last forever when a deafening silence filled the hall and the only sound that could be heard were the giant oak doors opening.  
"Regocíjese todos," Mesno smiled as he entered the hall, "Para luego esta noche la cosecha sucederá y levantaremos nuestras gafas a la caída de los caballistas y la salvación de la Tierra." Mesno shouted triumphantly. Immediately the hall burst into cheers and applause.  
Mesno advanced on Hotaru his golden eyes digging into her purple. The applause stopped as the audience felt the tension between the two of them and watched expectantly. He then smiled at her sinking onto his knees and also kissing her boots and rising to kiss her hand and finally her cheek in a symbol of friendship.  
"¿Puede ser temprano, pero qué mejor tiempo que ahora para cosecha anual?" Mesno said looking at his people. "Vaya ahora y prepare. la cosecha hace empezó a medianoche esta noche. Espero ver todo usted allí honorar Uratoh."  
Applause filled the air for a moment, "Ahora sálganos," and slowly the hall emptied, but the whispers of the name Uratoh could still be heard among the people.  
"Who's side are you on?" Hotaru asked quickly.  
"Our own," Invido answered, "But we need you, you are the angel of our nightmare…the light in a morgue, the ray of hope within us all."  
"You have a funny way of showing me that?"  
Invido nodded, "It is true, while you do look like out goddess…I couldn't directly approach you and ask you."  
"So you possess me."  
"No," Invido grunted quickly as Mesno glared at him, "I w-was merely…," He stammered as Mesno continued to glare at him, "Guiding you to us."  
"BY HAVING ME MURDER MY OWN MOTHER," Hotaru shouted, "By having me betray my friends and manipulating me into turning my papa against me!"  
Invido fell silent and turned to Mesno, looking at him with puppy dog eyes, knowing he was in trouble.  
Quicker than a hiccup, Mesno backhanded Invido.  
Invido stood perfectly still, taking the blow as his face reddened.  
"I'll deal with you later," Mesno said in a low lethal tone, now leave us."  
Without a word, Invido bowed to Hotaru before hurrying out of the room.  
Before Hotaru could ask another question, Mesno slammed his lips into hers, "…Nothing," He hissed, "not even death…will keep me from you." He pulled closer to him.  
"Wait," Hotaru said, turning away from him.  
Mesno glared at her, he sighed trying to control his temper, "What's wrong?"  
"What's going on?" She asked, staring at him. She had wanted to ask this the moment the old man kissed her foot and crossed her arms waiting on his answer.  
"These people…they worship you. You are a goddess to them," Mesno explained. "As the old man said earlier, some have searched their entire lives and never found you. Others have only hoped and prayed that one day you would return to them and like the true hero you are, save us from the oncoming threat."  
Hotaru downcast her eyes, if anyone knew about oncoming threats it was her since she normally turned out to be the disaster that would destroy everything.  
"They…worship…me," She said slowly, trying to understand it better. "How can-I can see Serenity, but me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Serenity's gift is life and happiness and mine…well, mine is…death," She said in a frantic tone, "and destruction." She said, wiping a single tear from her eye as her purpose for existence returned to her; her futile existence of universal genocide.  
"Yes," He said, "Your power does not frighten us…it draws us to you. Before these thousands of people heard the name of Uratoh they were nothing…shells with no hope."  
"Why…why did you manipulate them?" She asked.  
"…I needed them…and it's easy to control those without hope. They now have a purpose in life and that purpose is to support me…and you as we bring salvation to their lives."  
"And how are we supposed to do that?"  
Mesno stared into her eyes, "…Just leave it to me."  
Suddenly a knock filled the room, "MARCELLUS HAS RETURNED!" Everyone cheered as the giant doors opened and inside the room stepped the massive creature, with Michiru and Usagi in its tentacles. It gently lowered them onto the floor before Mesno and turned to Hotaru and fell to its knees. It opened it's giant mouth and with a long purple tongue licked her boots, leaving a nasty green substance on them, it then rose to its feet and licked the back of her hand.  
Hotaru looked at Mesno, a look of awkward disgust on her face. Its long tongue rolled back into its toothless mouth before it turned to Mesno.  
"Trabajo excelente Marcellus." Mesno smiled.  
Marcellus replied in a deep grunt, "Geeugh."  
"Si," Mesno nodded, "Pronto. ..soon. Ahora descanso arriba. ..I tiene otro trabajo para usted mañana."  
Marcellus nodded and grunted once more, before marching to…and opening the doors like a civilized human being.  
"What is that?" Hotaru asked.  
"Marcellus…is, well, was shall I say…a human. He is the result of a failed experiment at the draopo farm."  
"How did this happen," Hotaru asked.  
"Draopo are a combination of various nerves, organ and tissue from the human body that have been crystallized inside Lemming blood, which gives the draopo a long life span."  
"You did that to a human being?" Hotaru asked, sounding outraged.  
Mesno advanced on her, "That's no ordinary human being…Marcellus is my son."  
Hotaru gazed at Mesno in disgust and pity. He reminded her so much of her father that she had loved regardless of the various experiments and pain he had caused her and at the moment she felt her and Marcellus were two of a kind. "How could you do that, to him…to your son," Hotaru asked.  
"I have my reasons…," Mesno said down casting his eyes before glaring at her in a final tone, but Hotaru would not submit.  
Hotaru gazed at him, "What kind of person are you?"  
"Look," Mesno snarled, "Nothing else matter's but her." He screamed at the top of his lungs, "And if you're not with us…you're against us…just one of the horsemen." He snarled pointing to a portrait.  
The portrait depicted all of the inner senshi. Each rode a different horse and carried a different weapon. Mars a bow and arrow, Mercury a harp…Venus a sword and Jupiter gauntlets, but above them all was the face of Serenity.  
"They are what will destroy us all, the gatekeepers of our lives…the oppressors who stand against what we stand for. They are the ones who seek to destroy our life and the ones we love…the are the four horsemen of our apocalypse." Mesno seethed. "Now make your decision, do you choose to attack me and take the bodies of your mother and the lamb of the horsemen or will you stand with me and work with us to build a better and brighter future than Crystal Tokyo?"  
Hotaru stared at her mother, then at Usagi, then the portrait…she stared at the thousands of shrunken head, remembered Marcellus stared into Mesno's golden eyes and said…


	13. Chapter 11

Hotaru brushed her hair, staring at Sailor Saturn in the mirror. The visage of the senshi was in the mirror staring back at her and blinking abnormally and behind it was the faceless mage Invido still lurking beneath her skin.  
"…Did I…make the right choice," Hotaru whispered to Sailor Saturn.  
The mage was silent, but Sailor Saturn replied, "No matter what the decision…I'm with you all the way…whether I like it or not."  
Hotaru wiped her spawning tears, wondering if she had made the right choice, the choice of siding with Mesno and fighting against her fellow senshi.  
Fighting just seemed to be all she had been doing ever since she was forced into becoming the soldier of death and destruction.  
Unlike the other senshi she didn't have the choice of whether to touch a stick or not. She was born to be the angel of death and destruction and because of that she was feared and shunned by the world. There had been times when her parents wished death upon her and when she would sometimes wish them the same. There had been arguments and fights between her and the inner senshi, but for once in her life there was no fighting.  
No one ever came to disturb her, every one was polite to her and no one ever…hurt her the same way her father did with his various experiments. She wiped the tears from her eyes, vowing to live this new life to the fullest. She spun around, gazing at her new happy-place. Every stitch of her chamber was black. Dozens of stuffed animals circled her bed, eerie lamps dimly lit the room and various books of Edgar Allan Poe and other poets graced the room and on her wall was an enormous portrait of a woman Hotaru missed and loved with all her heart, the late-Michiru Kaioh. She stared at the portrait for a moment, "I will never lose anyone else again," She whispered to her dead mother before pushing open the doors of her room.  
She stepped onto a massive balcony overlooking a small town. The streets were filled with thousands of people all waiting patiently. At the sight of Hotaru, everyone immediately sunk into bows and chanted, "Uratoh, Uratoh, Uratoh!"  
Hotaru looked down over the people, watching them bow their heads and get on their knees for her.  
"Are you ready?" Mesno asked, stepping onto the balcony.  
Hotaru gazed into his golden eyes and nodded. The people slowly stood on their feet and gazed at her for instructions.  
Hotaru turned to Mesno, "What do I say to them?"  
"…Just tell them you're going to bring them happiness."  
"Do they even understand English?"  
"Some of them do," Mesno chuckled.  
Hotaru swallowed hard and stepped to the railing of the balcony, "…Ummm, thank you all." She said nervously. "…Thank you all for coming here tonight. You could have been anywhere in the world…but you're here with me," She nodded, "I appreciate that." She smiled. Instantly, the audience cheered for her rallying her to continue. She then turned to Mesno who smiled at her, "You'll bring peace."  
"I, uhhh," She said looking down at all the happy faces. "I promise to do whatever I can…to bring peace to all." She said, feeling a new weight on her shoulders. She then turned to Mesno, her eyes wide with anxiety.  
"I'll take it from here," He nodded stepping up to the railing. "Esta noche, nosotros celebramos la llegada de Uratoh de diosa entre nosotros. Ella vencerá a los caballistas y libertará la Tierra de su alcance. ¡Así que se divierte, se emborracha, obtiene alas, hacen cualquier los consiente en el nombre de la diosa Uratoh!" Mesno shouted flawlessly, leading the crowd into optimism and joy as the festival started.  
Music played and the young danced while the old watched calmly, happy that their messiah had come. Juice and liquor spilled across the street as they drank and partied. Mesno watched the celebration with a smile on his face, knowing in due time he would be able to keep his promise.  
Hotaru had already retreated into the mansion. She had no interest in joining the party…she was already tired and wanted to sleep, but something still lingered on her mind, the tortured soul Marcellus. He, like her, was also the result of a failed experiment, but kept on going because he loved his father. Hotaru left her chamber and stepped into the empty mansion. Everyone was outside partying, but she doubted Marcellus was. He like her was shunned because of the way he was and felt he didn't belong. She thought for a moment, wondering where he would possibly be as she continued her search.  
-

While Hotaru searched the mansion for Marcellus, Mesno stood on the balcony with his right hand man Invido at his side. Invido looked very pale and grim at the moment and his normally neat blond hair was everywhere and his normally cocky blue eyes were filled with fear, he stared at his own two feet awaiting his punishment. Fumes of smoke circled Mesno's black hair as they left his perfectly cut cigar.  
Mesno turned to Invido with a stern expression on his face. "How did you manipulate her?"  
"Master, I-I'm sor-"  
"I didn't ask you how you felt," Mesno spat, "I honestly don't give a damn at this moment. Now answer the question I asked you."  
Invido swallowed hard. "Well, I used my germatoid power. I-I infected a piece of chalk and let her touch it."  
Mesno glared at Invido, "Do you realize what you almost did?"  
Invido nodded. "Yes."  
"I'm going to remind you anyway." Mesno sneered, "you nearly killed the one woman who is the sun, the moon, the air…in my life…you nearly took everything away from me, all because your fingers infected a piece of chalk." Mesno said, his voice became sly again, "So…what do you think I'm going to do now?"  
Invido did not answer; he hoped he wouldn't have to even think of that.  
Mesno swatted the cigar out of his mouth, "Give me your hand."  
Invido shakily obeyed, Mesno grasped it tightly and slowly slipped the cigar cutter onto Invido's thumb.  
"No…master please," Invido pleaded as Mesno glared at him maliciously. The music drowned out the screams of Invido as Mesno mercilessly sliced off Invido's thumb.

The basement was bright and well lit, which seemed to be a paradox to Hotaru. She cautiously descended the stairs. The basement was filled with old broken equipment and toys. She continued down the stairs when one creaked loudly.  
"Geeagh," Marcellus groaned.  
Hotaru followed her ears to the corner of the attic, where Marcellus sat; his knees raised to his forehead and in his giant hands a picture.  
Hotaru cautiously approached, "Hi," Hotaru said slowly waving at him. "My name is," She said slowly, "Hotaru."  
Marcellus stared up at her with his hideous face, studying her for a moment.  
"I want to be your friend."  
"Shut the door." Marcellus said in a deep hoarse voice.  
Hotaru nearly jumped out of her skin,. she awkwardly closed the door and returned to Marcellus. "You can talk," She asked in a shocked voice.  
"Yes," Marcellus nodded.  
"…Than why do you…well, make those….weird sounds like you can't?"  
"Why do you care?" Marcellus snapped rudely.  
Hotaru stared into Marcellus' narrow orange eyes and slowly she reached and touched his enormous hand. She placed her small delicate hand onto his finger that was the size of her hand. "Because…I know how it is to have a father like that."  
Marcellus' eyes widened, becoming a deep gold color.  
"I know what it's like to try so hard to help…so hard you're blinded by your parents and dream and don't have your own. I know what it's like to be feared and misunderstood and want nothing more than for someone to smile at you…to shake your hand or not flinch when they see you."  
Marcellus turned his face away trying to hide his pain from her, but he couldn't because as if they were Siamese twins connected by their brain, she knew exactly how he felt and what he was thinking.  
"So," Marcellus sniveled, "why are you here?"  
"I wanted to talk," Hotaru replied.  
Marcellus gazed at Hotaru, but said nothing. He merely rubbed his eyes with his free hand.  
"I wanted to talk about what's going on?" Hotaru said firmly. "Who are you people?"  
Marcellus stared at Hotaru, "What makes you think I'll tell you?"  
Hotaru softly squeezed his finger which was as large as her hand, "…Because I know you. I know how badly you want to tell someone about the pain you're feeling but you can't. Help me understand the pain. Help me understand it."  
"I'm only eight years old, ya know. I'll tell you what little bit I know though."  
Hotaru nodded and smiled at him, softly squeezing his finger.  
Marcellus took a deep breath and shut his eyes, "We are The Forsaken. A cult dedicated to leading Earth to a prosperous future by any means necessary, or at least…that's what father tells everyone but that's not what he's after." Marcellus shook his head, "He wants to repair a giant diamond that has unlimited power so he can save Uratoh and the pieces of the diamond are inside the inner sailor senshi, at least the most powerful ones are."  
Hotaru listened intently, wanting to know more as he continued, "Me and my father aren't from this time…we time traveled here from five thousand years into the future."  
Hotaru's jaw dropped, "…Really?"  
Marcellus nodded as tears fell from his eyes, "We left my momma," He hissed staring at the picture.  
Hotaru looked over Marcellus's massive arm and into his hand at the picture which depicted a tall woman with lava red eyes and pink odango-styled hair.  
Hotaru's jawed sunk even lower at the realization of who Marcellus' mother was, "…My God," She gasped.  
Marcellus turned to her, "Huh?"  
Hotaru gulped, trying to swallow the shock. "Uh, she's really pretty." Hotaru smiled, staring at the future small-lady of Crystal Tokyo.  
"…I miss my momma," Marcellus sobbed, his tears dousing the photo.  
Hotaru struggled to wrap her arms around him, but managed to get then around him as she softly patted his back, "…It's okay." She said soothingly. She then felt something slimy coiling around her hand. "Ahh," Hotaru gasped, backing away.  
"…Sorry," Marcellus sobbed as one of his tentacles retreated into his back.  
Hotaru quickly returned to him, "…That's okay Marcellus'."  
He wiped his eyes again and turned to Hotaru, "My father…I may be a kid," Marcellus said flatly, "But his plan…it will destroy this entire world."  
"How do you that?"  
"Well," Marcellus began twiddling his fingers together, "When my dad came here it shifted your time current. Originally the moon princess had no need for a knight but The old leader of The Council granted her one so the powers that be created Leo and gave him a special link with her so my father can't hurt her. So this cut off this time current from the one I'm from making two dimensions…and because of that…if he destroys this world…the other one will be safe."  
Hotaru couldn't help but be impressed by how much Marcellus knew, he couldn't really be eight years old knowing all this…but when she looked in his eyes she could see his youthful innocence and knew he was being sincere.  
"So why is your father trying to get this giant diamond…and why does he need my mother to do it?" Hotaru asked, suddenly missing her mother also.  
Marcellus thought for a moment, "Your mother and papa are outer senshi, who guard the universe from mostly all harm. Sailor Pluto is too busy watching the gates of time to really guard the galaxy…so he needed to somehow get rid of the two main people guarding the galaxy in order to let it in."  
"Let what in?"  
Marcellus gazed around, knowing he had already said too much he then stared at the attic door, wondering if someone had been listening in. "….A few months ago, my father resurrected the death phantom Wiseman, who knew how to activate a weapon called Omni-Cannon, but the weapon was old and it's true power had weakened, so even if it reached the Ani-Hole the galaxy would have been fine."  
"Wait you mean, we fought all that time when Wiseman couldn't do anything to begin with?"  
Marcellus nodded.  
"Why did your father bring Wiseman back?"  
"…The Forsaken was formed after the fall of the moon kingdom. Queen Serenity sent all of the senshi to the future to be reincarnated, but she sent no one else. She abandoned all of those who were most loyal to her, she had forsaken them you see. So for ten thousand years…those peoples ancestors have wanted a neo-moon kingdom and vengeance on all of the queens heirs and that's where the four horsemen come in. The inner senshi are the protectors of the moon princess. Though the senshi have faced various villains over their years, we're all members of The Forsaken, just with different agenda's. They've all worked for the moon kingdom at a time."  
"They betrayed the kingdom?" Hotaru gawked.  
"NO,' Marcellus screamed, "They didn't! The kingdom betrayed them. Wiseman was a high priest. Queen Nehelenia was a former queen. Zirconia was Nehelenia's advisor. Demando and his family were all reincarnation of the Imperial Guard. The Deathbuster's were all in the army. Beryl was a court magician, well, Beryl was just a crazy bitch…but ALL THE OTHERS, the innocent generals of the Earth that had only been brainwashed by Metallia. Serenity has forsaken us all." He snarled.  
Hotaru shut her mouth, knowing there was no reasoning with him on this. "Okay," She nodded, "But what did your father bring into this galaxy."  
Marcellus panted for a moment, catching his breath before continuing, "My father used Wiseman to steal the blueprints of the Solarian weapon Eden. He's built something enormous that is going to consume this entire galaxy. He needs to get the shards of the diamond that are at the cores of every planet."  
"So he's going to use whatever he brought to dig there and take the shard." Hotaru finished, finally understanding.  
Marcellus nodded, "And when he's done stealing a particular shard, my father will eat the planet."  
Hotaru eyed Marcellus awkwardly, wondering exactly how a man as small as Mesno could fit Jupiter or even a meteor in his mouth. "How he's just a human being?"  
"Don't be fooled by the way my father looks." Marcellus grunted, downcasting his eyes. "My father is a-" Marcellus began, before shutting his mouth.  
"A what?" Hotaru asked.  
"No," Marcellus screamed, "Leave me alone," He grunted head butting the wall leaving a big crater in it.  
"What is he?"  
Marcellus plugged his ears with his massive fingers, "Lalalalalalalalala," He began childishly.  
Hotaru eyed him, truly believing he was eight now, "So Mesno isn't human."  
Immediately one of Marcellus slimy pink tentacles coiled around Hotaru's throat choking her, "…Shut Up! I should rip your tongue out…make sure he doesn't know I told….otherwise I won't get it."  
Hotaru whimpered, "Stop it," She begged, "You know this isn't what you want. I know someone that can send you to your mama…let you see her again. I'm friends with the timekeeper," Hotaru grunted.  
Marcellus loosened the grip of the tentacles, "My mama," He nodded understanding. "I can see my mama?"  
"Yes," Hotaru nodded, "All you have to do is take me back to my friends."  
"No, I'm your friend. Not the horsemen."  
"You don't understand Marcellus," Hotaru began to explain, "My friends protect the Earth."  
"They'll destroy it…they'll start the anima sol prophecy…and doom us all." Marcellus retorted.  
"What exactly does the prophecy say?"  
Marcellus opened his mouth to explain but at that instant the door flew open and standing in the doorway was Mesno, glaring at his son.  
Marcellus stared into his fathers cold golden eyes.  
Mesno stared into his sons warm orange eyes. He squeezed the draopo around his neck and screamed, "Fatalmorsdre!" A flash of golden light blinded Hotaru for a second and the next a huge thud filled the room.  
When Hotaru opened her eyes she saw Marcellus' lying on his back. Deep wounds as if someone had gutted him like a boar. A large wound could be seen in the center of chest and son could his enormous heart which had been latterly ripped to shreds by his own father.  
Hotaru stared into Mesno's eyes trying to comprehend what could possess a parent to kill its own child. Seemed like Hotaru and Marcellus had more in common than she thought.


	14. Chapter 12

Death lingered on the mind of Hotaru, the death of Marcellus. The innocent youth that was so much like her in so many ways now lied on his back with a stiff broken heart. Marcellus blood poured onto the floor and onto Hotaru's heels.

She glared at Mesno, who stood across the room with a vacant _expression on his face.

"You bastard," Hotaru blurted out.

Mesno released his grip on his draopo and looked down on his son's body. "Marcellus," Mesno whispered so low only he could hear. He shook his head, pushing his grief and guilt aside, and glared at Hotaru. "You bitch," Mesno replied, advancing on her, "You manipulated my son," He hissed, down casting his eyes.

Hotaru braced herself, seeing this was going nowhere good.

"Now," Mesno groaned, grasping his draopo so hard his fingers began to bleed as the sharp rock punctured his skin. The stone glowed brilliantly, as if feeding off his blood and anger for strength. "Share with me…MY PAIN," He shouted thrusting his hand forward and squeezing the invisible air between his fingers.

A sharp sting filled Hotaru's body. She fell to her knees unable to bear the searing pain that squeezed her nerves. She could feel it in her chest, as if it were a lethal heartburn.

Mesno fell to his knees, succumbing to the pain also but he didn't relinquish the hold, he tightened his grasp. He panted like a rabid dog struggling to his feet before yelling, "SUBMIT," thrusting his hand forward and tightening his grip on the stale air.

The pain spread from her chest to her mind.

"SUBMIT," He repeated advancing on her and stopping at the foot of Marcellus unable to take another step due to the intense pain he was sharing with Hotaru.

Hotaru couldn't breathe or even make a sound, the pain was so blinding she paused trying to let it sink in before continuing on.

"SUBMIT," He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Hotaru's mind shut down, she fainted from the pain, falling beside Marcellus with a hard thud.

Mesno released his grasp on her and pushed himself to his feet. He stared down at Hotaru and then at his deceased son.

"Marcellus," He whispered as a single tear fell from his eye and splashed onto the shredded heart of his son. Mesno dipped his finger into the heart of his son, watching the blood cling to his fingers, watching their blood mix from their wounds. Stirred by the mixture, Mesno slowly plunged his hand into the heart letting the blood cling to his hand for a moment before slowly pulling out. He stared at the blood, watching it gasp for life on his hands.

"Marcellus," Mesno repeated in a deep grunt. "…I'll carry on our mission," feeling more weight on his heart. "I promise you on my life and my love," wiping the blood of Marcellus, his blood, across his chest. "I'll save her."

Mesno stepped over his son and dug his arms beneath Hotaru, lifting her petite body and carrying her to the door. Mesno stood in the doorway for a moment, not wanting to leave his son behind the way he knew he would have to. He gazed over his shoulder, staring at his son, "Marcellus…my son…my lieutenant…my comrade…I promise." He swore under his breath before leaving his sons cemetery.

When Hotaru awoke she felt not a hint of the pain she had been feeling when she was last awake. She expected to be behind bars lying on concrete, but she was lying in a soft silk bed. Her heart was immediately corrupted by the guilt of slaying the owner of the piece of architecture. Her room, which was lit by fading canary light, was dark as usual and all that could be seen on the walls were posters of her favorite rock bands. Hotaru stared at the Evanescance poster, remembering the day her mother had bought her the album, remembering how her mother could pick apart every instrument bring used. She climbed out of her bed and crossed the room. She twisted the doorknob and stepped out of her bedroom. She stood in a surreal world. On the balcony of the stairway to a mystical sky was blacker than licorice and cloudless without a star shining in it. Firefly's tails blinked on and off lighting the divine area. Silver doves flew above golden waterfalls, singing their sacred melody as they glided gracefully before Hotaru eyes. An ocean of blossoms in bloom sat above the ponds the waterfalls cascaded into, but for some reason the flowers weren't wet or even damp. Bee's and butterflies fluttered from flower to flower in flawless harmony. All this rested at the foot of a giant black mountain with a crescent moon carved into the face of it. The view was so breathtaking Hotaru couldn't her eyes off it. She stepped off the balcony overlooking the masterpiece and softly plummeted into the wildflowers. She fell from hundreds of feet out of the starless sky and landed onto her feet without felling a thing except the soft blossoms cushioning her feet. A dove glided onto Hotaru's shoulder, clutching onto her for support as it began to lead Hotaru into its shut her eyes as the birds lyrics took her to the other side, it's lyrics speaking to the living and shouting at the dead. She parted her lips and elegantly blew, whistling the song of the doves once more. She whistled with the dove, not as backup this time but as a partner, in a duet. The black sky gradually morphed into a Listerine green. Golden stars filled the sky and beside them a silver moon rested with a giant eye in the center of it. The eye blinked at Hotaru, staring at her as she whistled the remainder of the , wind tore through the paradise scattering the beautiful pedals of the flowers, slashing the peaceful insects and making the doves cry. The wind spun in a cyclone a giant silver tornado spun rapidly tossing the golden water everywhere. Hotaru opened her eyes, stopping the song and turning to her partner whose eyes were filled with tears. The tornado advanced on Hotaru. The dove abandoned her like did Mase and Loon. Hotaru was left alone to face the whirlwind as it engulfed her. She immediately saw everything in a blur as she was whipped and twirled in the twister. She didn't scream, she was no longer scared of the dangers and twists of fate life through at her. She now knew there was no way for a human to escape the inevitable fate known as death that all living had to face one day. She suddenly felt calm winds brushing against her body. She opened her eyes, knowing she was in the eye of the storm and instantly her jaw dropped. She stared at a being, stood before her. A single yin yang eye and a single strand of pink hair falling between his eyes, its exoskeleton was burned and now stretched, a redwood color. Its front teeth were missing. The second yin yang eye hung out of its socket, dangling to its rotten teeth. Its body appeared to be built once upon a time, but now the body was engulfed in an inferno and rusty shackles were cuffed around its wrists and ankles. She stared into the single yin-yang eye that was left in its socket.

Setsuna stood at the time gate, her mind racing to find answers. She clutched her garnet rod tightly, wondering how he could have survived all this time and never once came to her. She had been filled with sorrow from his supposed death for months and now he was alive. Did her mother know? She wondered. Katsumi was never fond of Leo and always wanted for Setsuna to marry a high class snobby kiss up, but Setsuna knew what kind of man she wanted in life. She had given up on romance and love a long time ago, knowing that with the job of being timekeeper it was useless to hope for love or even to try to extend love to anyone and then she met him. The man she would gladly walk away from anything for. The man that made her feel as if he were the sun, the moon, the stars, the plants, the water, the everything. She stared at the time gate, wondering where her Apollo could be, she had only seen him for a moment and as usual when she left the time gate it wasn't for anything good. The slammed her lips together and softly parted them and blew whistling a note of their song.

"Guurgh," The mutilated creature groaned staring stared into his eyes, "What's wrong?""…Setsuna," Leo croaked staring at the emerald sky. The stars began to shift and take the form of Setsuna's face and the sky became the time gates. Setsuna stood rooted in her usual spot continued the song Hotaru had cut short."What's wrong, Setsuna's looks okay?""It's with her," It grunted staring at the sky.

Setsuna's whistling immediately stopped as the song had summoned the one she had yearned for. He stood before her with yin yang eyes and long silver hair with a single strand of pink hair hanging between his eyes. His handsome face radiating how coveted he was among everything that yearned for a man in the dropped her time key staring into his eyes gaping at him, prone to fainting at any moment. "..A-A-Apollo," She smiled at her, "…Also known as Leo." *-^-*

"NO! THAT IS NOT LEO!" The creature screamed at top of its rotten lungs. The creature thrust its scabbed, blazing hands forward, "SHADOWFLARE!" A stream of black energy fired from its hand with the speed of a runaway train. Hotaru shut her eyes, the power of this creature was monstrous. So powerful she couldn't even approach beam pierced the starry image but did not hurt the shell of the handsome man or the forest haired guardian.

The handsome man advanced on Setsuna, he wore his usual platinum trench coat and fingerless gloves with his sharp long sword clipped onto his belt. He wrapped his arms around Setsuna his rare smile staying on him like a tattoo. She submitted to his embrace as he parted his lips and slowly sunk them onto hers. Their tongues tangoed together for the first time in months. She drank in every pint of him she could as if he were water in the desert, kissing him passionately and roughly at the same time.

"SHADOWFLARE," The creature fired again and once more the powerful attack was in vain. "STOP IMPERSONATING HIM," The monster seethed on deaf ears, falling to its knees and still appearing as if it were ready to become the nightmare of whatever so much as thought of afraid of the creature at all, Hotaru reached out and touched its tortured face. Immediately she could feel a sharp pain from the intense heat as it burned her hand, but she didn't care. She stared into it's tormented yin yang eyes and wrapped her arms around it. Immediately the scorching tongues licked her body as she cried the monsters name, "Leo."


	15. Chapter 13

They were two of a kind.  
Two warriors locked in an eternal struggle against their own curses that were gifts in the eyes of others.  
The cold skin of the cadaver sent chills throughout Hotaru's body. The flames no longer burned Hotaru, they felt soft and warm now as if they were embracing her.  
The cadaver's single eye stared at Hotaru, its overcooked brain turning over what she just said, "Qu'avez-vous m'appelé?" It asked.  
"Huh?" Hotaru asked, backing away from the creature.  
"What did you call me?" It translated with bass in its voice.  
Hotaru stared into its single eye, not intimidated by the creature, "Leo," She repeated.  
The creature stared at the burning grass beneath its feet, "…That…that name," The creature said, sounding confused, "…Les sons si familier. Why did you call me that?"  
"I only met Leo once, but you never forget someone who has eyes like that," Hotaru answered, advancing on the burning corpse. "He died five minutes after he spoke to me. His last words to me were-"  
"Be good." The cadaver finished, lost in thought as he struggled to piece together the billions of thoughts that raced through his mind.  
Hotaru shook her head in disbelief. The hero that saved the Milky Way galaxy stood before her now. His handsome features altered by the apocolyptic bullet from Omni-Cannon and the intense gravity within Ani-Hole. "Don't you see?" Hotaru asked narrowing her eyes hoping she wouldn't have to spell out the situation to him. "You're Leo; you're the hero who saved the world."  
"…No," the cadaver said, shaking his head, "that's impossible."  
"Nothings impossible," Hotaru said, reaching out to touch him.  
The creature backed away and the fires surrounding its body churned up.  
"Nothing is impossible, especially with the life I live. Don't I look familiar to you?" Hotaru asked.  
The corpse turned its head, "No, cela est impossible."  
"Don't you remember," Hotaru asked placing her hands on its shoulders. "Don't you remember Usagi, or even Setsuna?"  
Immediately, its head turned and the yin yang eye locked on her, "Que, qu'avez-vous fait juste dit? Would did you say?"  
"Setsuna," Hotaru repeated, "don't you remember her?"  
"Setsuna," It repeated, trying to bring some sense to the familiar name.  
Hotaru could watch no longer, she outstretched her hand grasping the creatures arm. The creature quickly turned to her, taken by surprise of Hotaru's actions.  
Hotaru shut her eyes in concentration and radiated her healing energies onto the carcass.  
The cadavers jaw dropped as the rotten bones that were its arm were cleaned and covered with fresh ivory skin.  
Hotaru began to feel weak and tired from the energy transfusion but still she carried on, transferring as much energy as she could to restore the hero. She gritted her teeth and moaned in pain as her energy left her.  
"Arrêt!" The creature howled, tearing its fresh human arm from Hotaru's grasp and shoving her onto the withered flowers.  
Hotaru panted like a rabid dog, trying to catch her breath and keep her eyes open. All the energy she had given would have been enough to power a factory for a week, but the only effect it had on the corpse before her was a restored human arm.  
The corpse glared down at her as if ready to strike her, but his mind wrestled with his conscious at the moment. Here was a girl who had came completely out of nowhere into his life and telling him that he was this long lost hero to the entire world but now she had given him concrete proof it laid right before his eyes. A single strand of pink hair protruding from his skull hung above his single eye, that strand of hair that Leo had failed to rid himself of after years of trying hung before his eyes. "Ceci ne peut pas être," The creature muttered grasping the strand of hair in between its new fingers.  
Hotaru stared at up, watching the creature play with its new strand of hair as it grimaced down at her. It thrust its palm at Hotaru and placed it on her sternum. Suddenly, Hotaru felt an intoxicating chill running through her body and suddenly it was gone. Hotaru could feel her heart slow in synch with her breathing, feel it relaxing to its normal pace as a rush of energy filled her body. The creature outstretched it hand that had rotted a bit around its fingers from the energy it had just used.  
Hotaru accepted the hand and was lifted onto her feet so quickly she nearly fell again.  
"…Everything you've told me sounds too crazy to be true, but with what you've shown and given me it can't be a lie either." The creature said, staring at its rotting fingers. It thrust its fingers out; quickly the skin bonded together forming fresh new skin to replace the putrid skin. The creature stared at its hand pondering whether to cross the point of no return or not.  
Hotaru watched as the creature raised its new hand onto its face and slowly the decayed skin gradually revived, becoming its normal ivory color and both yin yang eyes were in their sockets and a stream of platinum hair sprouted from the creature's skull and cascaded down its back, the flames around its body slowly fell to embers. The creature removed its hand from its face, revealing a new visage one that Hotaru had only seen once but remembered vividly. Calm yet piercing yin yang eyes and sharp nose and sexy lips, Leo's handsome face captivated Hotaru for a moment until he spoke in the tranquil voice Hotaru only remembered two words from. "Tout, son tout si éclaircir maintenant. Je le rappèle tout (Everything, its all so clear now. I remember it all.)" Leo said staring at his fingers that didn't rot this time. He then turned to Hotaru.  
Hotaru stared at him; she had never seen anything so gorgeous in her entire life. He seemed too beautiful to even exist, it had to be a dream, and extreme surreal dream, or maybe she was high again.  
Leo stared into Hotaru's violet eyes, peering deep into the demons that orbited her heart and clouded her mind.  
"Leo," Hotaru said her face turning red. She quickly tried to shake off the infatuation but, "A lot has happened while you've been away," she said as she was reminded of her sins.  
"…You don't have to speak," Leo said, his voice calm and shy like it used to be, "I know now everything that's happened."  
"Leo, you don't understand I-" Hotaru began.  
"Murdered Michiru and Haruka," Leo said his eyes unusually calm and tranquil as always, "and drove Usagi to her own death."  
"You're not angry," Hotaru asked clutching her transformation pen.  
"…What's done is done, the only thing that matters now is Setsuna; she can give you a second chance."  
"She can rewind time and change it so that Usagi's alive and none of this ever happened, but then that means you'll be-" Hotaru begin before being cut off by Leo.  
"Exactly the way I used to be," Leo finished, "All that matters is Usagi and Setsuna right now, I took the vow to protect the moon princess against all odds ten thousand years ago," Leo said staring at his hand one last time, "Go and save Setsuna, she's all that matters now."  
Hotaru stared at Leo, she could feel tears burning her eyes at the revlation that once again someone would lose their life because of her. "There has to be some other way."  
"We don't have time for the other way; Setsuna isn't safe with that imposter. You have to save her, she's all that matters."  
"Leo," Hotaru said, as the tears began to flow. "You're all I've got," She said wrapping her arms around him and pulling hi into a tight hug. "No one else understands us, the suffering we go through, how we can destroy the world by barely lifting out finger. You're the only one who understands, no one else understands," She sobbed.  
"You're wasting time," Leo said, you know how to call me."  
"Leo," She repeated again as he softly pushed her out of the hug,  
"Hotaru, get going now." Leo said, "Because you actually have an opportunity to make things right." Leo explained.  
"Aren't you scared," Hotaru said unable to hold it anymore, "You're going to die!"  
"N.E.R.D.," Leo smiled.  
Hotaru stared at Leo through her wet eyes, "What?"  
"No one ever really dies," Leo smiled, "Now get going."  
Hotaru shook her head, refusing to leave the one being in the world that was like her. They were two of a kind, ensnared by their tremendous powers to continue the spiral of death that shackled the world.

Leo glared at Hotaru, "You've got thirty minutes to save Setsuna," He said, pulling out a rusty pocket watch and dropping it into the capable hands of Hotaru, "Now go."

Hotaru ignored him.

Leo grimaced at Hotaru, reaching out and grasping Hotaru by the throat.

Hotaru gasped, her head immediately began to hurt and her eyes felt as if they were about to burst from their sockets.

Quickly, everything went black and Leo's handsome face but rotten body faded from view as did the withered garden they erratic sky and her ambition to stay alongside her kindred soul mate.


	16. Chapter 14

When Hotaru opened her eyes she stood at the docks. It was nearly midnight in Japan. The sun had only gone down and in the sky a full moon hung, pale as death. And on her shoulder a dove was perched, but on the other a crow. The birds stared at the celestial orb and then turned to Hotaru. The crow sung a divine song for a moment, a song that drew blood from the heart of all listening, and then it took off into the night. The dove cawed wildly before following in the path of the crow.  
Hotaru watched the birds soar over the water, confused by their farewells for a moment. Hotaru rubbed her temple; it was throbbing madly at the moment, showing her that everything she had just experienced was far from a dream. She could feel the rusty pocket watch in the palm of her hand, a memento of her assigned mission.  
'Save Setsuna,' Hotaru remembered.  
Hotaru then stood still studying the watch. The glass lid was see through and the face was eerie on its own, rather than having a face and two hands, the watch had six hands that rotated the clock in both directions, some hands merely shot in diagonal directions while others didn't move at all and rather than numbers the time was indicated by constellations, meteors and stars. She flipped open the pocket and instantly a rush of blinding golden light fired from the watch, casting a golden shadow on Roppongi Hill which was visible in the black light the starry sky showered across Tokyo.  
Hotaru raced through the streets of Tokyo. Her lungs ached instantly, but she couldn't stop. She held the life of Setsuna in her hands. Her heart knocked against her chest, begging her to slow down and pant for oxygen as she turned onto Koshu Street. "Setsuna," Hotaru gasped, breathing as quickly as she could. 'I must save her.' She thought to herself as she spun out of the paths of the many pedestrians that wondered the streets.  
Hotaru stared at the face of the pocket watch, the various clocks made it so difficult to read, especially while running and trying to dodge people.  
Hotaru gave up on reading the watch and continued to run with all her might, her legs slowing every now-and-then, ready for her stop but she ran under the motivation of debt and conscious until she came to railroad tracks.  
"NO,' Hotaru panted as a long train approached the railroad tracks. "No," Hotaru pleaded as the train began to cross the tracks. Hotaru slowed to a stop as did the cars beside her, she fell onto her knees as failure and depression began to settle into her mind.

The Machida Starhall Planetarium was vacant of all human life at this time. No one stared through the lens of the powerful telescopes gazing at the stars and cosmos at this time at night. Only two the two felines wondered through the dark planetarium, Artemis and Luna.  
Artemis strutted beside Luna with a smug grin on his face, "Minako was so great in training earlier." Artemis boasted gleefully.

Luna treaded with her head hung low from depression and a chip on her shoulder, depression that stemmed from Artemis' constant neglecting of their child that grew in her belly at that very moment.  
Luna ignored everything he said completely, she figured that this would be a great time for them to talk about the future of their unborn child but all he wanted to talk about was how great Minako was.  
"Now we'll know if my theory is correct," Artemis beamed, making his way to the massive telescope in the center of the building.  
Luna watched as he climbed into the chair and began to lower his eye into the telescope. Luna had been silent enough, did he have any idea what she was going through right now, the constant craving for food, the morning sickness and knowing that she couldn't do things she once could if she wished to preserve the life inside of her. "ARTEMIS," She shouted.  
Immediately, Artemis leapt from the telescope and to Luna's side and observed the scene in search of what could've set Luna off, "What's wrong?" He asked.  
Luna glared at him, figuring that he should know at the moment what was going on. "You continue to ignore me, wake me up in the middle of night to talk about Minako, how great she is, how pretty she is, but you never comment on our situation. All you care about are your theories. You never even show you care about how I feel anymore."  
Artemis studied Luna, trying to choose his words carefully, "Luna, you know you can tell me how you feel." Artemis smiled warmly.  
Luna raised her claws and raked Artemis face. A pint of Artemis' blood stained the floor as the white cat grasped his face to soothe his wounds, "What was that for?" He snapped.  
"As if you don't know, you come here and babble about nothing and don't even acknowledge our child or the fact that I'm pregnant."  
Immediately, the blood drained from Artemis' face as he stared at Luna in complete shock. "I-is it mine?"  
Luna glared at Artemis, appalled by the question, "How can you even ask me that?" Luna retorted. How could he when they had been through two lives together and endured so much as a team?  
"Well you did marry **him**?" Artemis said scathingly.

"What does **he** have to do with any of this," Luna asked, staring at the shell of Artemis that mirrored **him** perfectly.

Artemis merely gazed at Luna, wishing he had held his tongue and not said what he had.  
Luna stared at Artemis completely outraged. Artemis had crossed the line, had hit the wrong button. "Look," Luna said staring Artemis directly into the eye, "I didn't make this baby by myself Artemis," Luna snapped, "but if you don't want to man up to it, I'll raise this kitten on my own, I don't need you and I don't want to see you ever again." Luna monologued. She then shot Artemis a disgusted look, "That was real nice what you said back there," Luna nodded as tears fell from her eyes and dampened her black fur. Luna then turned tail and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

Artemis watched her go for a second, completely stunned by the news. He knew what button he was pressing when he revived the skeleton that haunted Luna's closet. He suddenly felt the putrid feeling in the pit of his belly began to stir. He should have known somehow, Luna had been cranky for a while now and she was getting bigger, he should've noticed, but why had she never told him until now.

"Luna," Artemis called chasing after her. He couldn't let her do this alone. He leapt out of the observatory window, tailing her but all he could see at the moment were the hundreds of pedestrians in his path and a black tail slowly disappearing. "LUNA," He shouted amongst the humans who quickly stared at him, scratching their heads. The guilt began to simmer as Luna disappeared into the night and Artemis was left as an exhibit amongst the many humans.

Ten minutes passed and the train continued to move across the tracks, drivers were getting restless and the young girl with violet hair sat on the sidewalk, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
'My gift to Setsuna, after all she's done for me is death. Is it all I can to others?" Hotaru wondered. There's no point in even running now,' Hotaru thought staring at the pocket watch that indicated Hotaru had ten more minutes to save Setsuna's life.  
Hotaru glared at the cars enviously before slamming her fist into the concrete. Intense pain shot through her body (Hotaru's wasn't a physically tough girl). As the skin peeled from her knuckles and the bones in her hand rattle for a moment, but she didn't care she could punch the ground a hundred times more to break her hand, because in her eyes she deserved as much pain as the world could give her at that moment.  
"Setsuna…," Hotaru said staring into the sky as a flock of birds approached, "I'm so sorry…I tried my very best." Hotaru sobbed. Hotaru stared at the birds, wishing she had wings at that moment, wings to carry her into the heavens with her love ones away from the cruel and corrupt world they lived in. The train breezed past and the blocks rose,. Car engines rebooted and shot across the tracks.  
The leader of the flock cawed weakly before plummeting into the windshield of a car. The driver, out of shock, spun the wheel swerving the car into a nearby tree. Traffic immediately stopped to observe the twisted metal and the newly deceased driver.  
Hotaru stared at the driver. The driver was a young woman in her early twenties, her beautiful face now submerged in blood on the dashboard beneath a cracked windshield. In the backseat lay a little girl the same age of ChibiUsa, small traces of blood trickling from her forehead and her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her dead mother.  
"No," Hotaru grunted as the birds circled the crime scene. Sirens could be heard now. "No did I kill that bird?" Hotaru asked herself.  
"_Now's your chance,"_Sailor Saturn replied._  
_"D-Did you-"  
_"Hurry, save Setsuna." _Saturn snapped.  
Hotaru wiped the tears from her eyes and jogged to the wreckage of the car. The car was still running and nothing seemed damaged except the windshield, hood and grill. "This is crazy," Hotaru muttered to herself. "This car may blow at any moment."  
'_It's your only chance to save Setsuna.'_Saturn groaned impatiently. _'Now get behind the wheel and drive.'  
_Hotaru pulled open the front door and nearly leapt out of her skin at the sight of the victims face, blood spewed her lips, ears and nostrils. The sobs of the child were a perfect backdrop for the horror the scene was. Hotaru seized the body of the dead woman and, struggling, dragged her out of the car.  
"What are you doing?" The child hiccupped angrily as Hotaru climbed into the front seat.  
Her fingers coiled around the steering wheel, "No," Hotaru shook her head, "This is…all wrong." Hotaru protested staring at the bird's blood leaking onto the dashboard.  
"Why did you do that?" The child screamed hammering Hotaru with all her might. The child's fist hammered Hotaru constantly, Hotaru raised her arms protecting her face she would never harm a child.  
As if possessed, Hotaru hand lunged away from her and into the small child. With a single chop to the throat, Hotaru subdued the girl. She immediately stared at her hands, "W-Why did you hurt her?"  
_'It had to be done,'_Saturn replied, _'Now put the car in gear and drive.'_  
"I-I don't know how," Hotaru said, shaking her head.  
_'Fine then,'_ Saturn said nastily.  
Instantly, Hotaru's fingers grasped the gear shift and the car shot backwards plowing over a few spectators.  
"What are you doing?" Hotaru shouted in disbelief.  
**_'_**_We're saving Setsuna,'_ Hotaru's hand shifted the gear once more and the car shot forward past the oncoming police cars, _'and our mother.'  
_Sirens wailed and flashing red lights filled the rear view mirrors. 'Damn,' Saturn grunted putting more pressure on the gas pedal as the light ahead morphed red a split second before they reached it.  
"Why are you doing this," Hotaru asked, Sailor Saturn had never taken control of her like this before and seeing it was shocking and frightening to her.  
_'We're saving Setsuna by any means necessary,'_ Saturn answered shooting the car through the complimentary angled traffic. Cars swerved trying to avoid the collision and collided into the police cars that were pursuing Hotaru.  
Hotaru stared at the speedometer which indicated the car was going a whopping one hundred and fifty miles per hour. "Why are you-?"  
_"Taking control?"_ Saturn asked as she sent a helpless old woman rolling over the roof of the car. _'Because you're too weak to do this, with my help we'll save Setsuna. At this speed our destination is only seconds away.'_  
"Killing all of these innocent people," Hotaru gasped staring at the blood on the windshield.  
"_What's the big deal, people die everyday. Killing each other over a corner that doesn't even belong to them or fruitlessly fighting their destiny's, hate it or love it your gift to this world is to save them by sending them to a place where there will be no more pain or bickering. That fortress of solitude is death."  
_Hotaru stared through the shattered windshield; everything zoomed past her in a blur. "What's happened to you, you're not the Sailor Saturn I remember?"  
_'You're right,' _Saturn said firmly,_ "unlike you I've accepted my, no, "our" destiny of unshackling the world from the agony and sorrow that suppresses it.'  
_The car rocked wildly as t turned off the road and began climbing the steep Roppongi Hill with ease because of its manic speed. Saturn shut Hotaru's eyes…blinding her as Hotaru's adrenaline siphoned and her heart raced quickly as the car shot into the air. The cars grill nosedived, crashing into a silver Ferrari that rested into the driveway of a massive mansion.  
The car rocked madly as Hotaru shot forward and an airbag cushioned Hotaru's face before it crashed through the steering wheel.  
Suddenly, Hotaru had control over her body again. She stared at herself and at the unconscious child in the backseat, wondering how many had died because of Sailor Saturn joyride.  
_'Hurry…and don't ring the bell,'_ Saturn ordered, '_they're upstairs.'_  
Hotaru stared at the golden light that shined on a giant balcony overlooking Tokyo, which seemed to be exactly where Saturn directed.

Hotaru didn't want to obey the demon that shared her vessel, but she did want to save Setsuna. The ultimate trump card that could change everything by raising her staff, Hotaru opened the door to the car and climbed out.

Glass from the dented Ferrari littered the driveway. Hotaru climbed the spotless stairs onto the porch and stood before the front door to the massive mansion. Hotaru stared at the door, wondering how she would get inside, since it appeared to be locked. She was physically weak and knew she was incapable of bulldozing the door down with her petite frame.  
'_Allow me,' Saturn groaned impatiently.  
_On its own, Hotaru's body shot forward, slamming into the door, with a loud boom the door flew open. Hotaru lay on the carpeted floor, clutching her arm which was throbbing in intense pain, pain Hotaru had never been felt such pain.  
'_My turn,' Saturn said sinisterly.  
_Hotaru seized her transformation pen and her lips automatically croaked the words, "Saturn Planet Power," and her body was orbited with violet light that dressed her into the uniform of the senshi of destruction. Sailor Saturn twirled her glaive happy to be in control and darted up the stairs ignoring the pain in Hotaru's shoulder.  
Hotaru groaned, struggling to gain control of her body, but Saturn effortless cut her off; Sailor Saturn stared at the pocket watch which showered golden light onto the door before her. With a stern face she slashed the door into two with her glaive.  
The door tumbled onto the ground and instantly a barrage of music shot through the door, hard heavy metal escaped the soundproof bedroom of the late Leo deCruz. Massive speakers rested in the far corners of the room and a flat screen TV rested on the ceiling of the room, waiting to be lowered when Leo pleased. Swords and guns were displayed behind glass cases to show off Leo's weapon collection. Sailor Saturn stared at the bed that was covered in black and silver sheets. Veils hung from the bed nearly cloaking its occupants. Sailor Saturn advanced on the bed, her footsteps muffled by the metal music, she could make out the outlines of the people inside the bed the closer she got.  
A young man lay on top of Setsuna, his yin yang eyes shut and his long platinum hair riding down his neck to his back. The giga-watt speakers vibrated serenading the room as an exotic guitar blessed the union of Setsuna and Leo. The woman beneath him had long forest green hair and her crimson eyes were shut as she focused on the happiness of this moment. The young man opened his eyes and grinned devilishly as he dug beneath the pillow retrieving a desert eagle.  
"Talk to me," Setsuna whispered into his ear.  
"You want me to tell you something'?" He replied in her ear.  
"Kiss me," Setsuna smiled, wanting what she had longed for since he sped away to save the milky way from the bullet of Omni-Cannon, but Leo didn't. When Setsuna opened her eyes to investigate she stared into the mouth of a gun.  
"How about a kiss goodnight bitch," He smiled pointing the gun at her tongue.

"No," Sailor Saturn and Hotaru screamed leaping through the veils and crashing into Leo, knocking him off the bed.  
A giant boom filled the room, signaling a bullet had escaped.  
Scarlet blood stained the walls of the room.  
Setsuna lay beneath the sheets in shock. Apollo nearly made her swallow a bullet; this could not have been him. She stared at the blood on the wall wondering whether the bullet had been injected within her.  
Sailor Saturn lay across the bed, pinning Setsuna to where she was. Saturn stared into the menacing yin-yang eyes that were patented by Leo. She then smelt the blood that stained the wall and slowly condensed into the air.  
The imposter lay outside the bed, his eyes wide for a moment, but they quickly narrowed at the sight of the victim. She stood before him, not the target for his shot, but still she would due. Slowly the blood on the wall began to shiver and the music slowly died like the victim of the gunshot wound.


	17. Chapter 15

The three were as stiff as boards as the future of the gunshot victim unraveled. The room reeked of the primal scent of the blood that stained the carpet and walls. Hotaru lay across the plush bed, pinning the shocked Setsuna to the mattress. The doppelganger lay outside the bed, the smoking gun in his hand and a faltered smile on his face at the sight of the one his bullet had wounded.  
The victim stood in the center of the doorframe, tears streaming down her face at the realization that she would no longer be able to enjoy the simple pleasures of life and that her young life would end in a matter of moments. Her biography flashed before her eyes as another ounce of blood fled from her body. She trembled for a second at the sight of the blood spewing from the exit wound.  
"No," Hotaru thought at the sight of the small child, her passenger on the ride to Roppongi Hill.  
The small girl's lips shivered for a moment and suddenly her eyes rotated into the back of her skull as she collapsed onto the carpet.  
"No," Hotaru lamented, leaping off the bed and scurrying towards her. A deafening gunshot rung in her eardrums as the doppelganger rose to his feet and pointed the gun at her chest.  
Instinctively, Hotaru froze and staring at him. Senshi or not, a bullet would be more than enough to put down a frail girl of her size and Hotaru didn't dare the doppelganger to squeeze the trigger.  
A demonic grin spread across the doppelgangers face as the intoxicating feeling of control and power pumped through his body. Without saying a word, his new hostages knew exactly what to do and that was to not fuck with him in any way.  
Suddenly, Hotaru stepped forward. The doppelganger cocked the gun threateningly.  
**_"You think got the balls to pull that trigger?"_** Sailor Saturn asked.  
Another earsplitting shot was fired and pierced the wall.  
The doppelganger stared at the path of his gun which was pointed directly at the chest of Hotaru. He then fired three bullets one-after-another to make sure she was plugged, but as the loud snarl of the gunshots dissolved in everyone's ears Sailor Saturn stood before them with no puncture wounds on her slender body, only a smile.  
Sailor Saturn spun the silence glaive and in one swift stroke sliced the imposter in half. Slowly the dashing good looks of Leo DeCruz faded from the imposter leaving only what appeared to be a skinny gray Cyclops with a massive blue eye in the center of its forehead. The doppelmine's torso and legs divided and a stream of canary yellow blood doused the carpet.  
A muffled clunk sounded as the silence glaive tumbled into the carpet. Hotaru immediately dashed to the side of the little girl. "Wake up," She pleaded over-and-over shaking the girl as hard as she could.  
"Hotaru," Setsuna spoke cautiously, "She's gone."  
Hotaru hung her head low, another transgression added onto Hotaru's list of sins, another victim of Hotaru's greatest talent and gift to the world. Hotaru wiped the single tear from her eye feeling Sailor Saturn oppressing her emotions once more.  
Setsuna sat in the bed, staring at the body of the doppelmine, the creature that had assumed the identity of the man she loved more than life itself. Setsuna wiped her eyes, trying to stop the oncoming tears of pity for herself, pitying how easily she was nearly manipulated at the sight of his eyes and face again.  
Hotaru watched Setsuna cry and couldn't help but want to cry too. "Setsuna," Hotaru said cautiously, "…It's not too late. You can rewind time and make it where none of this ever happened. Usagi would be alive, mama and papa and you could even bring Leo back too."  
Setsuna stopped crying and remained silent.  
"Setsuna?"  
Setsuna shut her eyes. "Even if I could do that, Leo doesn't want that. It's not meant for it to happen that way."  
"What do you mean by that? You're the keeper of the gates of time; there must be something you can do. So what if you're punished it would be worth it to save the lives of so many."  
Setsuna bit her lower lip, trying to string her thoughts into words. "Hotaru, I **was** the keeper of the gates of time."  
"What?"  
"After the Council found out I aided you and Leo in your escapes they tried me for treason, and-well- I no longer have the time key. There's a new keeper of the gates of time, and that's the reason why so many negative forces are here on Earth now."  
"Who's the gatekeeper?" Hotaru demanded.  
Setsuna remained silent with her eyes downcast to the sheets she had nearly died in. Setsuna leapt out of the bed, her and Leo's former love nest. The silk sheets easily peeled from the mattress and fell onto the tainted carpet.  
"Setsuna?" Hotaru called, growing impatient, but Setsuna continued to stare at the bed, turning the various fond memories of her only true relationship over in her head.  
Sailor Saturn crossed the room and jabbed Setsuna in the shoulder, bringing her back to reality, "**_Who's the new timekeeper?" _**  
Setsuna opened her mouth to talk. Hotaru stared into her eyes but could only find fear and shock in Setsuna's eyes as the former mistress of time stared over Hotaru's shoulder her cheeks shuddering.  
Sailor Saturn whirled around and standing right in front of her was the corpse of the little girl. She stood before Hotaru with her eyes in the back of her skull, her skin pale as the moon with navy blue veins appearing as if they would explode from her body and a river of blood cascading from her mouth.  
"Death dealer," The little girl said in her innocent voice, spraying drops of blood on Sailor Saturn's fuku with every word she spoke. "You've worked overtime for too long." She said reaching out and taking Hotaru's hand.  
Hotaru's body winced the second contact was made. Even through her gloves Hotaru could feel her sub-zero hands were colder than a glacier.  
"Death dealer," The little girl said politely, "Its nearing your bed time. In four days you will slay ten-to-the-fifth power of the Earth's population."  
Hotaru's teeth clapped up and down trying to numb the brain freeze that was spreading through her body. Hotaru shook her head in disbelief, there was no way she would murder that many people. Not in her lifetime would Hotaru dream of hurting a fly.  
Sailor Saturn nodded her head in agreement; she had always wanted this, always yearned to feel alive again. To prove she was beyond all existence and that she was not an overrated legend. She would no longer be a myth that thousands wrote sonnets and poems for but a legend that millions wrote stories and novels about.  
"Do not fear your gift," The girl smiled, showing a series of small maggots that already invaded her lips. "Or," The small girl slowly pulled the glove from Hotaru's hand, "your curse."  
"No," Hotaru cried tearing her bare hand away from sight, but not quick enough as Setsuna quickly approached the scene.  
"What was that?" Setsuna asked quickly.  
"Nothing," Hotaru said innocently.  
"Ahh Death dealer," The girl smiled as a maggot retreated up her nostril, "It is pleasing that you saved me from this world. I am now in nirvana because you saved me from this," The little girl smiled balling her hand into a fist and outstretching her hand so everyone could view what she had to show.  
Hotaru turned her back to the little girl, refusing to acknowledge the artifact that shackled their lives together. She couldn't look at the memento of what her destiny was she had spent her entire life trying to outrun it and now it quickly pursued her warm and moved in for the climax.  
"My god," Setsuna gasped in horror at the sight of the girl's hand. On the back her hand, stamped into her pale skin was a symbol. The symbol itself would be intriguing and appear to be a normal tattoo to the average human but as a former timekeeper with extensive knowledge of the various prophecies Setsuna knew immediately what the symbol meant.  
The tattoo had been carved into the muscles beneath the skin of the bearer and whenever a fist was tightened it would surface. The tattoo was lime green and depicted a griffin atop gorgon in the missionary position and the scene surrounded by a giant alchemic circle. The little baby opened her hand, spreading her fingers, the tattoo quickly submerged beneath her skin again.  
Setsuna reached for Hotaru, "Let me see your hand.  
Hotaru slapped Setsuna's hand away, "NO," She snapped, "Stay away from me," Hotaru said, backing away and tripping over the fallen bed sheets.  
"Stop," The little girl said in her innocence, "Stop trying. There is no need to try the things you will fail doing. Stop trying, you can't fight fate." The little girl smiled at the sight of Hotaru and turned to Setsuna. Suddenly her smile inversed into a frown, "Foolish time mistress, you control the very thing we yearn for, the very thing that is the constant and yet you keep it all for yourself and cover your dirty laundry with a basket of lies and never utter the truth."  
Hotaru turned to Setsuna, eying her suspiciously.  
"Goodbye death dealer, I will greet you in seven days," The little girl smiled meekly. She then turned her back to Hotaru and exited the room.  
Hotaru didn't see the girl leave the room, her eyes were fixed on Setsuna, her teacher and confidant who appeared to be reeling from the words spoken by the undead girl a moment ago. "Setsuna," Hotaru began to ask, but Setsuna turned away from her clearing defining where she stood on the subject.  
**_"What was she talking about?" _**Sailor Saturn asked.  
Setsuna refused to look Hotaru in the eyes; she felt guilty for lying to her about everything and truly wished she could turn back the hands of time. "Forgive me Hotaru," Setsuna pleaded. "Forgive me for not being honest with you. Now let me look at your hand."  
"No," Hotaru said backing into the corner. "I don't know what you're talking about," Hotaru lied. She had had the tattoo since the day she turned thirteen, at first she was freaked out about everything but her mother had assured her that everything was okay and nothing was wrong with her and like a child, who could be soothed with ease by the words of mother whether they're the truth or a lie, Hotaru spoke no more of the tattoo on her hand.  
Setsuna observed the scene inside-and-out, "I guess I'm not the only one hiding things am I?"  
Hotaru gazed at Setsuna, she could only speculate what Setsuna had been hiding or lying about. Hotaru covered the back of her hand, blocking it from sight as she backed further into the corner of the room.  
Setsuna sighed and stared into Hotaru's violet eyes, "Hotaru, there are some things you need to-"  
Suddenly the sound of sirens filled Hotaru's ears, overriding the entire situation.  
"Let's get out of here first," Setsuna suggested. Setsuna then raised her transformation pen and summoned the powers of the distant planet Pluto. After morphing into Sailor Pluto, Setsuna gave Hotaru one last stare and charged through the massive glass window and onto the balcony overlooking Tokyo and with a single jump she was gone with the wind.  
Hotaru eyes were fixed on the final spot Setsuna had stood in before leaving. Hotaru just knew Setsuna would fall from the sky and onto the balcony any moment now, or maybe this was Hotaru's lust for the truth that conjured these daydreams in her imagination.  
**_"Let's go," _**Sailor Saturn snapped as the sirens grew louder with every second.  
Hotaru shook herself back to reality. She could here footsteps echoing as the police stomped up the stairs to investigate the gunshots.  
As Hotaru scooped up her glaive she could here the guns cock as the police took aim and dared her to move. "FREEZE!" All of them screamed in unison as they took their stances.  
Hotaru stopped in her tracks. Her humane reflexes seemed to be guiding her every move as she raised her hands, her glaive still clutched in her bare hand.  
"DROP THE WEAPON," One cop instructed.  
Hotaru began to release the glaive but her fingers tightened around it suddenly. **_"Fuck you," _**Sailor Saturn spat defiantly.  
"What the FUCK?!" One officer yelled at the sight of the divided body of the doppelganger and the damp blood stains in the room.  
"We got another sick one." Another officer said, sounding sick to his stomach.  
"We're giving you to the count of three to drop the, err," The officer paused not sure what the weapon in the witness' grasp was.  
"Giant can-opener," Another officer finished.  
"ONE!"  
('Let go') Hotaru snapped.  
('**_No, from her on out we do things my way.') _**Sailor Saturn replied.  
As the two struggled for control of the vessel the officer resumed his count.  
"TWO!"  
All guns pointed to Sailor Saturn, who would have no chance of dodging the bullets of so many officers.  
The officer hesitated, giving her another chance to surrender. He watched as slowly the weapon tumbled onto the carpet. The officer's stared at her, happy she made their job a bit easier.  
"Now, put your hands on your head," The officer instructed.  
**_"Did you hear what I said?" _** Saturn asked as she raised her middle finger to all of the officer, **_"I'll say it slowly this time, just to make sure you understand what I mean when I raise this finger, Fuck…You." _**Saturn said with a smile.  
Gunfire filled the air as a bullets rained on the senshi of destruction she could feel the bullets coming and feel them as the about-faced and crashed into the officers. Screams of pain and final gasps of death filled the room as Sailor Saturn shoveled up her glaive and stepped onto the balcony.  
Immediately, a blinding searchlight was cast on her. She raised her hand to shield her eyes and once again she could hear the gunfire as they sprayed their bullets at her and again she could hear the screams and gasps as the bullets rebounded and dug into the flesh of their users.  
Hotaru cracked open her eye to see a bullet, suspended in the air before her eyes, suddenly the bullet zipped away from her and into the searchlight. The light no longer blinded her as she stared at the bright sun on the horizon. With a twirl of her glaive Sailor Saturn leapt into the sky on the trail of Setsuna.


	18. Chapter 16

The sea raged back and forth as if it were angry at the senshi of death. Sailor Saturn sat at the docks, her glaive resting on the ground beside her. Her arms were wrapped around one of her knees while the other leg dangled, her foot hovering inches above the water.  
**_How long is she going to make me wait? _**Saturn pondered as she dipped her toe in the water to amuse herself for the moment. Sailor Saturn inhaled the fresh air; she had never had control like this over Hotaru, she could feel everything, the water running over her foot and the harsh wind through her hair.  
Suddenly, the wind stopped. Saturn gazed around and noticed the water had also stopped moving.  
"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Sailor Pluto said from behind Saturn, not sounding sorry at all.  
**_"Not at all," _**Saturn smiled, pulling on her boots and standing up. She outstretched her hand and instantly her glaive appeared in it. **_"What took you so long?"_** Saturn asked, spinning her glaive as if ready to punish Pluto for making her wait so long.  
Pluto stared stoically at Saturn, not frightened by the senshi of destruction, but not taking her eyes off of her either. "So tell me…," Pluto said clutching her garnet rod a little tighter, "Would you like to know how to save Serenity."  
A smirk spread across Saturn's face, **_"I regret to inform you I have no intention of helping Serenity."  
_**At those words the blood drained from Pluto's face.  
**_"My goal is to take back what's mine," _**Saturn said coldly.  
"What," Pluto gasped.  
Saturn could also sense the movements of others as well; it had to be the senshi. A trap, still Saturn was not scared, she was more powerful than all of them combined and without Serenity, destroying them would be as easy as squashing a cockroach.  
"No," Pluto spat, struggling to maintain her grip on her weapon, "That's impossible…only a member of the royal bloodline can control it."  
**_"Yes," _**Saturn nodded, **_"As of last week I've become Usagi's," _**Saturn released her glaive, which floated in the air; she then removed her glove revealing her hand. A massive tattoo rested on the back of her hand, the tattoo was jet-black with various alchemic symbols surrounding something too dark to be seen, but it seemed the alchemic symbols were more like shackles to whatever it was but what Saturn wanted to reveal was the massive violet diamond on her ring finger, **_"Next to kin."  
_**"Hotaru!" A voice cried. Running forward to the side of Setsuna was Mars, her face not filled with shock but anger, "You sold the moon kingdom out?"  
**_"I was never in its employ," _**Saturn snorted.  
"You," An accusing voice called as Venus stepped forward, "You're still in league with **him, **aren't you?"  
**_"No hard feelings, senshi. The moon kingdom and your overrated princess can ROT for all I care."  
_**"Since when," Mercury cried, coming forward also, "When did you turn?"  
**_"Leave it up to Mercury, the intelligent one to notice—I abandoned the kingdom during the Rai War."  
_**"You bitch," Jupiter cried running forward and throwing a punch for Saturn.  
**_Saturn smiled; _**she expected this from the hotheaded Jupiter. Saturn grasped and glaive and ducked the blow.  
Setsuna watched as a wave of Jupiter's blood crashed into their fuku. Jupiter lay on the ground, her torso cut and Saturn stood on the edge of the dock her glaive dripping with Jupiter's crimson regret.  
**_"Funny how none of your traps ever work," _**Saturn smiled, **_"Can Pluto and I finish our conversation, or is the part where I'm attacked by another senshi and you all watch in horror as I gut them too?"  
_**The inner senshi quickly flooded around Jupiter, ignoring Saturn.  
Pluto stared at Saturn.  
**_"It's funny they attacked me when you're the real traitor," _**Saturn smiled, "**_Taking me out of limbo, having me raised by the two strongest senshi, all so I could overthrow the Queen for you," _**Saturn pointed. **_"And now I'm the bad guy, when all along you used all of us Setsuna," _**Saturn said, spilling Setsuna's dirty laundry. Saturn couldn't help but smile as soon as she saw the looks of shock on all of the senshi's faces; apparently she wasn't being ignored anymore. **_"I couldn't figure it out at first Setsuna but now I see it and I take my hat off to you for doing things so well."  
_**Saturn pointed her glaive at Pluto. Instantly, Pluto's glove shot off of her free hand and into the stationary water. The senshi looked on in shock as they saw Setsuna's hand, it wasn't covered in strange symbols like Hotaru's what was strange about Setsuna's hand was the fact that she was missing her thumb.  
The other senshi stared on, wondering what exactly was Saturn talking about.  
**_"You possessed Hotaru in the very beginning of this tale," _**Saturn explained, **_"You forced me to murder my parents the only senshi strong enough to stop you. It's easy for a woman who has lived for millenniums to teach me things that Serenity's guardians couldn't imagine, but the one thing you didn't count on was Serenity to die, you knew she'd heal the city but didn't expect her repair every single detail and use all of her energy, making the silver crystal useless. There's no way for you to unleash Anima Sol anymore Setsuna."  
_**The only traded glances between the two outer senshi, pondering who was truly on their side.  
Setsuna outstretched her thumb-less hand, "Quiet!" She cried.  
Saturn was thrown back and into the water.  
"What?" Mars cried, "What's going on?"  
Setsuna turned to the inner senshi, "After all of these years you've thought that what separates the outer senshi from the inner senshi is the asteroid belt, no it's simply the fact that we betrayed the moon kingdom after the Rai War. Jupiter was once one of us, but she defected, I was even more surprised when Serenity swayed Uranus and Neptune to your side of the coin."  
Saturn emerged from the water, "I…I'll stop you," came the shy voice of Hotaru, **_"We'll stop you, Setsuna Invido Meioh."_** Saturn roared, apparently the two would coexist to stop a common foe.  
Setsuna outstretched her hand, her glove slid back on, covering her hand, "In the name of Apollo, I'll defeat you all."


	19. Chapter 17

They stood within arms reach of one another. Both were momentarily stunned that after all they had done for one another it had come down to this.

Hotaru glared at Sailor Pluto/Setsuna. The woman that had raised and taught her everything she knew.

The former Empress of Time stared at her apprentice, her magma eyes digging into Hotaru's violet eyes.

"So," Pluto began, gazing down at her former-pupil, "You want to fight Sailor Pluto, the keeper of the gates of time…your mentor?"

"No," Hotaru croaked, tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as the sorrow of the irony of this scene began to fill her heart. **_"I want to kill you!" _**Sailor Saturn growled, grasping her glaive and swinging for Setsuna, who leapt out of harms way.

**_"_****_AAH!" _**Saturn screamed furiously, her will to fight fueled by Hotaru's sorrow, anger and lust for vengeance. She charged at Setsuna thrusting her glaive for her teacher's heart.

Expecting the attack, Setsena gracefully spun out of the way and swung for Hotaru's head.

"Mar's flame sniper!" An arrow of fire shot down the pier and into Setsuna, carrying her off the pier and into the sea.

The inner senshi braced themselves, knowing it would take a lot more to defeat an outer senshi.

"NO!" Hotaru shrieked. **_"This is our fight. STAY OUT OF THIS!"_** Sailor Saturn snapped, gritting her teeth and leaping off the pier and into the water after Setsuna.

"There's no way Hotaru can kill Setsuna," Venus snorted, not happy about being left out of the battle. With Usagi gone a good fight was all that made her feel alive lately.

"Still," Mars sighed, "It's all of our fight…but…I don't think we should interfere."

"Why not?" Jupiter groaned, ready to jump into the battle before being held back by Mars who caught her by the arm.

"It's not our story." Mars said in a low stern whisper.

"Why did you attack Pluto?" Mercury asked, "They're both traitors, so why only attack one of them?"

Rei downcast her eyes, traitor or not Hotaru was still her friend and a battle line whouldn't change a thing. "Pluto's the real bad guy here." Rei responded.

"Is she really?" A sly voice asked.

The inner senshi spun around, watching as a strange being made its way across the docks until it stood a few yards from the senshi. It wore a leather cloak that its arms and legs from view and its face was obscured by a mask that depicted a satanic clown.

"Who are you?" Venus asked, ready to attack at any moment.

"Me-M-Mesno," Mercury stammered, her entire body shaking uncontrollably with fear.

"That's Lord Mesno to you," He corrected, "And don't you forget it."

"Who's he?" Venus whispered to Mercury.

"Mes-Lord Mesno is-" Mercury began

"Why ask her when I'm standing right here?" Mesno asked, glaring at Sailor Venus, "You dumb blond bitch!"

Venus felt her anger explode within her as she took the Crescent Beam Stance to put a hole in the sexist bastards head.

Suddenly, hundreds of men surrounded the docks pointing guns at the sailor senshi.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mesno smiled behind his mask.

Venus still held her stance, "Crescent…-" She began and gold sparks of energy began to charge on the tips of her fingers, "Beam…-"

The gunmen took aim for the senshi, ready to fire.

"SMASH!" A laser of golden energy rocketed across the pier, triggers were pulled instantly as the senshi's skin was pierced and they all dropped to the ground one-by-one.

"Foolish…just like a woman," Mesno grunted as the Crescent Beam melted into nothing before it even reached him. "Uratoh," Mesno whispered to the wind, "Just a little longer."

"Lord Mesno," A gunman cautiously called, "Should we begin planting the explosives."

"Yes, my child," Mesno nodded, "Make sure the C4 is placed on all of the key points, because after Sailor Mars gives me what I need from her…we won't need any of the senshi alive anymore."

**_"_****_Silence Glaive!"_**

"Deadly Scream."

The attacks crashed into eachother beneath the waves and wrestling for the edge until the two attacks exploded, ending in a stalemate.

"Aah!" Hotaru screamed in pain as her body was ejected from the beneath the water by the impact of the explosion. She fell hard on her back on the docks. Her body was carpeted with cuts and bruises and her crimson blood began to ooze from beneath the lacerations.

"Momma…Papa….please," Hotaru pleaded as her mind began to conjure the faces of her most treasured things in life, "…forgive me….**_I'm sorry." _**

"Ugghh," Setsuna grunted as she leapt out of the water and landed onto the edge of the pier. (Hotaru's a lot stronger than she used to be. How did she get so strong in such a short time? It's impossible) Setsuna wondered as she wiped a trail of blood from her lips. "Done already…I thought I taught you better than that."

Done, Hotaru could barely stand; she was finished.

"You see the crows…," Setsuna asked pointing out the flocks of dark ravens that had mysteriously made their way to the dock, "…They've never tasted senshi before."

"Momma…Pappa," Hotaru pleaded feebly as she crawled away until she bumped into a tall man wearing a demonic clown mask.

"Uratoh," Mesno breathed staring at the sky.

"Mesno," Hotaru gasped, wrapping her arms around his legs and holding onto him as tight as she could.

"The show is over." Mesno hissed at Setsuna.

"No, I will resurrect Apollo," Setsuna growled, moving faster towards Hotaru, "And she is the big obstacle to bringing him back….grrr…I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO KILL HER AT YOUR FEET OR SELL MY SOUL TO THE DEVIL HIMSELF I WANT HIM BAAAACK!" Setsuna screamed.

Setsuna stood completely still, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "Imagine living for centuries, watching others marry and fall in love and knowing you'll never be as happy as they are, you'll just sit in front of a stupid door for all eternity with your shadow as your only companion. That's what I had to face and then, he set me free, he showed me how it felt to be loved, how it felt to love someone and I'll stop at nothing to bring him back even if that means sacrificing it all, I want him back. So either stand aside or die beside this reject."

Mesno stared at Setsuna, "Imagine…I know about that…more than you think." Mesno replied, not moving from Hotaru's side.

"PLUTO CHRONOS-"

"WORLD SHAKING!" A ball of orange energy smashed into Setsuna.

"Aaah," she howled out in pain as she felt her muscles and tendons stretch to the brink of splitting in half.

Hotaru spun around and standing on the edge of the pier surrounded by the flock of crows stood a tall woman with sky blue eyes and sandy brown hair, "Get the hell away from me daughter," Haruka snapped, clad in the uniform of the senshi of Uranus.

"Ruka?" Setsuna gasped.

"Space Sword BLASTER!" Uranus shouted sending a volley of orange orbs at Setsuna.

In the blink of an eye, Setsuna leapt into the air, dodging the orbs of energy which exploded as they crashed into Mesno, who took the blow for Hotaru.

"…Haruka…alive," Setsuna gasped as she ascended into the air, her eyes staring at the senshi of the sky until she felt a black shadow eclipse the sun from shining on her. "What-" Setsuna groaned staring up to investigate when it caught her eye.

His long silver hair swaying in the wind, his breathtaking yin-yang eyes on her as that single strand of pink hair glided through the wind.

Setsuna's eyes widened and her heart stopped as her eyes locked with his and for that moment time stood still as she looked into the eyes of her love, Leo.

"Apollo."


	20. Chapter 18

Setsuna stared at Leo. Her eyes dry as cotton from not blining, her body stiff as a tree, refusing to move as his mere presence captivated her attention completely. She gazed into his yin-yang eyes, those mesmerizing sexy eyes, "A-Apollo," She gasped as she glided closer to him.

Leo's stoic gaze fell and a smile formed on his face, "...Setsuna," as she flew into his arms

In an instant, the glazier inside Setsuna's chest had melted, tears of joy traveled down her cheeks as she held onto him tighter. "...It was hell," Setsuna sobbed onto his chest.

Leo closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of his lover, a scent that had been tainted by the blood of Hotaru. "...Setsuna...what have you done?"

"Apollo-chan...whatever I've done, everything I've sacrificed," She sobbed, glancing at her thumbless hand for a second, "it was all for you."

"Setsuna-" Leo began before Setsuna slammed her lips into his.

Setsuna had spent enough nights alone and crying because Leo was no longer in her life, she could no longer control herself nor did she want to waste the one thing people can never get back; time.

"Leo-chan," She moaned as she tore his platinum trench coat of of him and tossed it into the ocean and kissed him again, "...Make love to me now," she pleaded, grasping the buckle of his belt.

Leo sharply grasped Setsuna's wrists, restraining her, "...I can't." Leo whispered in a low shameful tone.

"W-why not," Setsuna asked, tears of sorrow beginning to flow.

"Because he hasn't regrown his balls yet," Mesno assisted. The cult leader stood proudly on the dock, with an unconscious Hotaru in his arms and a twisted smile hidden behind the mask. "Look at him, he's not fully alive yet. He's been prematurely ressurected...," Mesno said as-a-matter-of-factly, "_but how," _Mesno whispered to himself.

Setsuna slowly examined her starcrossed lover and unflinchingly saw what had lied beneath the surface of his handsome exterior; a monster.

The monster within the hearts of all with a dream, the monster that isn't shackled by rules, the monster is unstoppable and lends invincibility to those who have it within them, ambition.

Though his face was attractive again, the body Setsuna had unmasked wasn't. Charred flesh oozing with maggots and blind worms had been exposed.

"Leo-san," Setsuna cried, as her senshi fuku vanished in a flash of violet light, "I love you and-"

"Step aside Leo," Haruka called, ready to finish off the traitor responsible for her lovers death.

Leo stared into Setsuna's lava eyes, "...I love you too."

Setsuna kissed him again, cradling his adorable face in her arms.

Nothing else mattered but the two of them to her, not the death of the moon princess, the betrayals, lies, Uratoh or Michiru's death, all that mattered was that they were together again.

Leo severed the kiss and stared into Setsuna's eyes, "Pour mon royaume (For my kingdom)," before backing away from Setsuna and turning his back to her.

"Leo-san," She called in confusion before an orange orb of energy crashed into her body.

She didn't feel her muscles tearing to pieces as seven more hit her, she was under the influence of the monster.

"SETSUNA!" Haruka screamed, "How does it feel, do you feel like the pain is too much, like there's nothing else to live for, huh...ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!"

But Haruka's words were not heard by Setsuna whose sense of sight, feeling and hearing only responded to Leo at the moment.

"Apolla-san," Setsuna called to him as she stumbled towards him with tears in her eyes, "Please...don't leave me again, uggh," Setsuna groaed as another volley of Uranus' energy hit her but this time her ambition could not numb the pain she was feeling, "I can't take it again," She sobbed vehemently as she made a beeline for him, "I'd," Setsuna began when another volley hit her, silencing her for a moment as the wounds on her back began to spew blood into the ocean and onto Leo's jacket, "I'd rather die than to be without you."

Leo downcast his eyes and glared at Haruka, "Arrêt (Stop)!" Suddenly a barrier of platinum energy erupted from Leo and surrounded Setsuna.

"Setsuna," Leo said, entering the barrier and wrapping his arms around Setsuna, "I promise...never again," He said as she sobbed on his shoulder, "but let me take your pain away."

Setsuna felt her insides freeze as Leo's energy flooded her wounds and heal them.

"Huh," Setsuna gasped at the sight of having five fingers on both hands.

""Leo!" Haruka yelled, tossing another volley at the barrier.

"Leo," Setsuna smiled before kissing his lips again as the handsome features on his face began to wash way leaving only a rotten charred face. The worms massaged Setsuna's tongue as she held onto Leo tighter, wanting more as her fear of losing him increased since he'd wasted most of the little life energy he had to heal her.

Leo ran his scabbed fingers through Setsuna's forest green hair as he opened his free and hand and inside it a long sword appeared.

Tears rolled down Leo's charred face as another of Haruka's hopeless attacks ricocheted off the barrier, he gripped the handle of the sword and in the blink of an eye, impaled Setsuna with it, driving it through her belly the belly that had once held his unborn child 10,000 years ago.

Setsuna's eyes widened but she still held onto Leo's kiss of death as blood began to flood her throat and and flow from her mouth and roll onto Leo's tongue.

As Leo consumed the blood of his lover his handsome features began to rapidly return.

"Setsuna," Leo said in a whisper, "I will always love you," he said before pulling the blade out of her body.

The platinum barrier vanished and in its wake stood Leo deCruz, reborn through blood magic and love.

Falling from the heavens and sacrificed for her lover was the shell of Setsuna Meioh, the former guardian of time.

Haruka gaped at the scene unfolding before her. The rage and thirst for vengeance was eclisped by shock, empath and confusion.

Why?

Setsuna's body fell until it dropped into Leo's arms. He hovered over an inch over the waves, with the body of his love in his arms.

"Setsuna-chan, I'm sorry but...it's...all...for my kingdom...that you betrayed but still...I love you," Leo whispered to the corpse as he lowered it beneath the waves.

The ocean swallowed Setsuna's body and it sank to its final destination at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.


	21. Chapter 19

It was slowly slipping away. It was all beginning to piece together again. While one world was falling the other was being reconstructed. He hovered above the Tokyo Bay, watching the love of his life submerge beneath the saline waves.

Her blood was on his hands, he was her killer but he had to do it. It was his duty. Death before dishonor. He then turned to the pier, his eyes locked onto the only three to welcome him back from his exodus to Hell, his best friend Haruka, the senshi of death and destruction Hotaru; unconscious in the arms of his enemy.

Haruka stood transfixed before Leo, she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She felt disapointed in herself for not being the one to finish Setsuna for betraying them and shocked that Leo had been the one to actually do it kill Setsuna. Setsuna was the love of his life and he had gallantly slain her without a second thought.

"Leo!" Haruka shouted, excited to see her friend alive. Angry that she missed her chance at vengeance. Pitying him for what he had to do.

Leo turned to his friend as he slowly descended and landed softly on the pier. "Mesno," Leo said, staring a hole through the villian.

Mesno stood gallantly before Leo, daring the royal guard to make a move. With Hotaru in his arms, he felt invincible in the presence of a man with only a quarter of his power. "Leo," He smiled arrogantly. He also had the unconscious inner senshi on the ground, ready to use in anyway he desired.

"What do you want Mesno?" Leo asked, drawing his sword and pointing it at Mesno's heart.

"Everything that you don't," Mesno said indifferently. "But I must say, I'm happy you're back. I started to think that I didn't interpret the prophecy correctly."

"Enough talk," Haruka snapped, bracing herself for an attack. "Let Hotaru go."

"Oh," Mesno groaned, holding onto Hotaru tighter, "But she's so cute," He smiled, kissing Hotaru on the forehead.

Haruka gritted her teeth. "Leo…let's kick his ass." She suggested with a smile, It would be just like old times again.

Not saying a word, Leo turned his back on Mesno and Haruka.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked.

"Hehehe," Mesno smiled, sensing the moment of weakness. He pointed at Haruka, firing a wave of crimson lightning from his fingertips.

"Aarrgh," Haruka grunted as the electricity surged through her and knocked her on her ass. Shockwaves still running through her body, Haruka shook it off and struggled to her feet. "Leo…what are you—why?"

Leo glanced over his shoulder at Haruka, his best friend and said, "…You're just as guilty as he is," before turning on heel and walking right past Mesno and leaving the docks.

"Leo!" Haruka called after him. Wondering exactly what he meant by that. The electricity still crackling through her body, zapping her blood vessels as she watched him disapear in the distance.

"And then there were three," Mesno said, pondering what he should do to Haruka now. He carefully lowered Hotaru on the crowd, careful to make sure she didn't feel any pain or discomfort. "Now," Mesno smiled, cracking his knuckles. "Amuse me, you said that you were going to kick my ass. Is that right?"

Haruka gritted her teeth, trying to blot out the pain. She jumped to her feet and charged at Mesno, her fingers rolled into a fist ready to strike when suddenly Mesno vanished, disappeared.

"Hehehe," Mesno's cackled, "You're out of your league girl. Fighting a dumb bitch like you isn't even worth my time."

Where was he? Haruka wondered. Therewas no way to tell. Haruka shook her head and rushed to Hotaru, grasping her daughter's shoulders and shaking her, "Hotaru, wake u-" Haruka began when she felt something hard slam against her.

Haruka went flying until she crashed into a nearby gantry crane and slipped into unconsciousness.

Slowly, Hotaru opened her eyes. (Where am I?) Hotaru wondered, sitting up slowly.

**_Still at the docks. _**Sailor Saturn answered. **_So Leo's back. This should be interesting._**

(Whatever.) Hotaru thought getting to her feet.

"Uratoh," Mesno breathed, "Can you hear me?"

Hotaru shut her eyes. That voice, it sounded so perfect, as if it was something she'd heard before and was destined to hear a million times more. "…Yes _/__**Yes**_."

"Good," Mesno nodded.

"…Where are you/**_Where are you?" _**

"Where I can see ya," Mesno chuckled playfully.

Suddenly, Hotaru's transformation pen lit up, radiating an ultraviolet light. The uniform of Sailor Saturn vanished in a flash of violet light and in its place was the six-layered dress only worn by the royal family of Saturn. "What's happening?" Hotaru gasped.

Slowly, Mesno faded back into sight. Dropping his invisibility and making his way for Hotaru.

**_"_****_Is that really you?" _**Saturn gawked, a single tear falling from her eye.

"It is me," Mesno smiled. "We waited so long," Mesno sighed, "Uratoh."

Hotaru quickly turned her back to Mesno. "I'm not Uratoh."

"Uratoh," Mesno said, placing his hands on Hotaru's shoulders carefully and running his fingers over her soft pale skin, "We could disapear together….just like we planned." He moved closer, his lips grazing her earlobe, "I've looked for you…for so long…through time and space."

Hotaru gasped, why did his words do this to her. She could feel her core beginning to boil. "Don't touch me," Hotaru snapped breathlessly as she pulled away from him and spun around, glaring at him.

"We can fade away together…for good. No more pain for either of us. Anima Sol will make it all go away." Mesno said with a smile. "Help me do it Uratoh," He pleaded, reaching for her. "You know you want to…you promised me."

Hotaru stared spellbound by the strange feeling in not just her heart, but also in Sailor Saturn's heart.

Mesno grasped Hotaru, pulling her into a tight hug.

Hotaru gasped deeply as her transformation pen began to glow again and the dress of the princess of Saturn faded in its place the uniform of the senshi of destruction was.

What was she feeling? Were those feelings hers? Saturn's? Or both?

"Hotaru!" Haruka yelled.

Hotaru shook herself awake. Back to reality, the words he'd whispered in her ear during the abrupt hug still in her mind.

"You okay?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah," Hotaru nodded. "Just one of Mesno's mind tricks."

**_Are we gonna do it? _**Saturn asked.

(I don't know.)

Suddenly, Haruka pulled Hotaru into a tight hug. "Hotaru," Haruka sighed.

"I'm fine," Hotaru lied.

"Whatever," Haruka groaned, releasing Hotaru from her embrace. Slightly embarassed by how emotional she had just been, Haruka just couldn't help herself.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Find Leo," Haruka suggested. "He can bring back your mom….and Usagi," Haruka said this with a bit of poison on the tip of her tongue; clearly illustrated she and Leo weren't on the best terms at the moment.

Hotaru smiled. Finally everything would return to normal or would it?

**_He'll do it. You know he would. _** Saturn said.

"That bastard," Haruka shouted, noticing that the bodies of the inner senshi had vanished. "He must have taken them with him."

(We'll do it.) Hotaru suggested as the words of Mesno's ultimatum replayed in her mind. '_Prove your loyalty to us Uratoh. Prove it. Bring me one hundred human's you've killed.' _

(Papa.) Hotaru thought helplessly as Haruka led them out of the dock. (I'm sorry.) She raised her glaive, pointing it at Haruka's back, "Silence Wave!"

"Wha-" Haruka gawked when suddenly a wave of violet energy washed over her. "Hotaru…what are you-" She said before being knocked unconscious by the attack.

"I'm sorry papa," Hotaru sighed, "But I have to do this…," Hotaru said, kneeling down and kissing Haruka's forehead before leaving the docks.


	22. Chapter 20

The sky was lonely tonight. No moon, stars or clouds. Deep within the district of Shibuya, Hotaru walked. No longer clad in the uniform of a senshi but in a black dress that stopped above her knees, spiked wristbands, a choker and glossy boots.  
She sighed, stopping on the doorstep of the one person that would help her, and knocked.  
A few moments later the door cracked open. "Hotaru?" Shigeru groaned, surprised to see her. He wore a pinstripe suit with black gator boots. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in awhile."  
"Not so good," Hotaru admitted. "Can I-" She asked, cautiously making her way for the inside of the house when Shigeru raised his arm, blocking her path.  
"Now's not a good time." Shigeru said, downcasting his eyes.  
"Oh," Hotaru nodded. "But-Shigeru I need you...please...I need your help...you're the only one that can help me."  
Shigeru sighed heavily, as if debating over the situation for a moment. "Okay," He nodded, "Come in." He said, stepping out of the way and letting Hotaru by.  
The inside of the house was barren. There was nothing inside, no pictures, furniture, nothing at all. Hotaru only spotted two things in the entire house one bed and an alarm clock in the bedroom.  
"I'm emancipated." Shigeru announced, trying to kill any questions that were spawning from Hotaru's curiousity. "Happened a few days ago so I'm still moving things."  
"Oh," Hotaru nodded sitting down on the bed.  
Shigeru sighed and sat down next to Hotaru, "So what's up?"  
Hotaru sighed, "Shigeru...I'm gonna do something...I can't tell you what it is, but I have to do it okay."  
"Okay," Shigeru nodded, trying to understand but still lost.  
"Which is why...I need to be high when I do what I'm gonna do...I wanna be numb to everything I do." Hotaru said, hoping Shigeru would understand.  
"You want me to give you drugs?" Shigeru said hysterically.  
Hotaru shook her head, embarassed. That was exactly what she wanted. Just a line of coke would be more than enough for her to not feel inanimate to the hundreds of innocents she'd have to murder in exchange for the life of her comrades and her best friend Rei.  
"Hotaru," Shigeru began when suddenly the doorbell sounded. "Oh," He gawked getting to his feet and checking his pockets to ensure he had everything for this quick meeting with the customer at the door. A pistol in his pants and an ounce hidden in a special place. "I'll be right back." He said before leaving the bedroom and heading to answer the door.

Shigeru yawned, narrowing his eyes and trying to be serious for a moment. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open.  
"Hey man," Mamoru greeted, wearing his usual black shirt green blazer and slacks.  
"Whatchu need?" Shirgeru asked.  
"The usual," Mamoru grunted, entering the house, slipping his shoes off and entering the living room where the outside eyes were blinded by shades.  
"Alright man," Shigeru said, happy to take Mamoru's yen and be making a profit off a customer that was so pathetic and needed the high that badly.  
"Thanks," Mamoru said, bowing to the young man and concluding the transaction.  
"Mamo-chan," Shigeru called as Mamoru headed to the door. "You can only medicate it for so long. You're gonna have to move on at some point."  
Mamoru ignored Shigeru and continued to his apartment, eager to alleviate the pain of Usagi's death.  
Shigeru shook his head, figuring more money for him as he shut the door and made his way back to the bedroom.  
Hotaru stood up, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. The mattress of Shigeru's bed had been overturned by Hotaru who had grown impatient with waiting for Shigeru.  
Beneath the mattress there were small bags that carried ounces of heroin and in the middle of the ziploc bags there was a mask. A mask that depicted a demonic jester.  
Shigeru smiled, happy to finally be able to come out of hiding.

(No.) Hotaru thought. (Mesno.) Without a second thought, she transformed into Sailor Saturn and turned to the door, pointing her glaive at it and ready to spear it through Shigeru's heart. Only one man wore that mask and that man was Mesno.  
Where was he? She'd heard the front door close and even heard his footsteps a moment ago, where had he gone?  
"Uratoh," Shigeru whispered in Hotaru's ear.  
Instantly, the hairs on the back Hotaru's neck stood up and fear gripped her body.  
"You still want that gram?" Shigeru asked, his feet attached to the ceiling as he walked across it and with a wave of his hand, the mask floated in the air and attached itself to his face.  
Hotaru was paralyzed just by his words.  
"You remember the deal Uratoh, to prove your loyalty to me you were to kill one hundred people. Have you done that?"  
"No," Hotaru replied, shaking her head. "I have a few questions."  
"Ask away." Shigeru said laying down on the ceiling.  
"I want to know everything." Hotaru responded.  
"Self righteous suicide  
The moon will cry  
when an angel deserves to die," Mesno replied poetically. "That's just a small piece of the prophecy love."  
"Anima Sol?" Hotaru asked, ensuring she was on the same page with Mesno.  
Shigeru nodded. "The only problem is...the prophecy was made during the silver millenium...and not by one person but by three women. One of them is your best friend...Rei...the princess of Mars. The other two...no one knew who made the other prophecies."  
"So all you have is a third of the prophecy?" Hotaru asked.  
"No," Mesno smiled, "I have two thirds of it. I've already extracted a fragment of the prophecy, thanks in help to your teacher who allowed me to leap through the gates of time undetected by the Council and to find the other one that would make the prophecy."  
"I don't get it," Hotaru gasped. "What do you want?"  
"Peace," Mesno admitted, "and you Uratoh."  
"I'm not Uratoh, I don't know who you're talking about." Hotaru snapped.  
"Anyway," Mesno said, ignoring Hotaru, "every millenium Anima Sol has a chance to purify the world. The moon will eclipse the sun and the heat the moon absorbs has a chance of awakening Anima Sol. Cleanser of the world."  
"Cleanse...what do you mean?"  
"Do you remember the Great Flood; Noah's Ark? That's was just a sample of what Animus could do." Mesno smiled. "With a society as corrupt as the one we live in today imagine what Anima would do. "  
"The Death Phantom all over again huh?" Hotaru said, getting a bit bored with the same old villains that wanted to destroy everything.  
"All I want is peace...I want to die." Mesno admitted.  
"No problem." Saturn thought, taking the reigns and with no hesitation impaling him through the heart with the glaive.  
"Agggh," Mesno gasped, he could feel the wind being knocked out of him and the life leaving his body with every second that passed. His blood oozed from the wound and percolated down the glaive.  
"Die," Saturn groaned but as she twisted the glaive, splintering his heart in pieces she couldn't help but feel regret in her own heart for some reason. Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably, raining onto the warm wooden floorboard as she yanked the scythe out of him.  
Shigeru stumbled backwards, dead before he hit the ground.  
Why? Hotaru wondered. Why did she destroy everything she touched? She was like a locust to the world.  
"Uratoh," Shigeru gasped, his eyes wide open behind the mask. Blood still seeping out of the wound, Shigeru got to his feet. No heart functioning in his body, he lived on.  
"What?" Saturn groaned in disbelief.  
"So you see." Shigeru groaned as the wound glowed a brilliant red and healed itself anew. "I can't die...I'm cursed to live forever...but Animus can take it all away."  
"No," Hotaru gasped in disbelief. "You're dead."  
"I wish." Shigeru sighed. "I feel the pain of death...but I live on...no matter what." Shigeru said regretfully. "But Animus can end the curse...it can kill me."  
"What's Animus?" Hotaru asked.  
Mesno shrugged. "Animus is shrouded in mystery...its an ancient monster created by the gods...the forefathers of the Council...I thought that by having Setsuna on the inside I'd learn something about Animus...but she gave up her position as timekeeper with the last of her free will."  
"Free will?" Hotaru repeated. "Trying to piece together what Mesno had just said.  
"What do mean by free will?"  
"Whatever you think it meant." Shigeru responded, throwing no more bait.  
"You son of a bitch. We just killed the only person that possibly get us access to the Council's library and you were mind controlling her the entire time."  
Shigeru crossed his arms, not saying a word.  
"What if this killing spree of mines leads me to kill the last person to prophesize the rest of the Anima Sol prophecy?" Hotaru asked.  
"It won't." Shigeru smiled. "The other two prophets gave their peace of the prophecy when they were on the brink of death. Rei gave hers during the fall of the silver millenium. The other prophet...myself," Shigeru smiled, "Gave my piece a long time ago."  
"You're gonna make me do the dirty work of finding the prophet for you." Hotaru concluded.  
"What more can I say?"  
Hotaru glared at Mesno. Not happy that she was being used as a mere pawn in Mesno's game to start the apocalypse.  
"Animus lives beneath the skin of the moon...and everytime the moon is sallow its the effect of the magic used to imprison him."  
"Imprisoned...by magic?" Hotaru asked curiously.  
"Oh...you wanna know how...just in case he gets free and you'll be able to follow the story and find a way to play the hero. Well get over it Uratoh...you're not the hero...and I'm not he villian...we're just from a different standpoint..you fight on one side and I fight on another when in the end all we both want is peace right?"  
"But your means of achieving it...you're asking billions to die...for you," Hotaru gasped.  
"How many times do we give our lives to protect them and they shit on us...try to frame us...abuse us...huh?" Shigeru asked. "To hell with them...this world needs a great baptism...and I'm the one that will cause it...Animus will purify the world."  
"You're insane," Hotaru snapped.  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Shigeru asked, staring at his watch. "You only twenty three hours left...or your friends are dead."  
Hotaru glared at Mesno and headed out the door.  
"Uratoh," Shigeru sighed, "Just remember...I'll always protect you...from anything."  
After a final nasty glare of disgust, Hotaru headed out the door in search of the third prophet.


	23. Chapter 21

It was a dark night. Nothing in the sky even on the planet Elysion.  
Helios ran his fingers through his silver hair wondering if one day would he ever return to Earth and see his friends again. Just once more he'd like to hear the Crystal Bell chime and be summoned to aid the senshi in combat. Life on a planet all by yourself was pretty boring, but he had been tasking by Prince Endymion with beginning to rebuild Elysion in case an emergency arose it would serve as two things, a battlefield to keep the planet Earth from being harmed or a place to evacaute Earthlings to in case of emergency.  
He stepped out of the only thing he'd been able to construct on his own, a temple with statues of the three gods that had shaped the world and stared into the sky at the Earth.  
"Oh...no," He gasped at the sight of the planet. The blue planet was surrounded by a pink mist. Helios had never seen such a thing, he was unsure what it was but he knew it wasn't good.

Hotaru marched down the streets of Juban covered in blood, with tears in her eyes. She'd was five kills away from hitting her one-hundred mark but it would be alot more difficult now. The streets had been evacuated and everyone was indoors, Japanese police were everywhere, pointing there guns at her.  
Yes! Saturn revelled in all of the death, feeding off the screams of the innocent.  
(Just five more.) Hotaru coached to herself. Maybe she wouldn't find the prophet, maybe she was in the wrong town and who even said the prophet was in Japan, maybe they were Russia or Europe for all they knew.  
(No.)  
Yes!

"Go home," The police officer ordered her.  
"Yes sir," Naru Osaka bowed. She had been waiting inside the Crown Game Center to meet her boyfriend Gurio Umino for their anniversary, but it looked like it would be canceled today because of what police were calling the black sabbath. The bloodiest sunday in Juban.  
Naru sighed heavily, not happy about not being able to spend the day with her boyfriend but hurried home taking a shortcut down a sidestreet when suddenly she saw it. The killer, stained and drenched in blood staring right at her but what was more shocking was the fact that the killer was wearing the uniform of a sailor senshi. That couldn't be the killer.  
Naru was no expert on fighting evil but after years of knowing Usagi she had always suspected that Usagi was Sailor Moon, but all seemed to crazy to be true at times and to this day she was still skeptical whether or not she was right but it appeared she'd never know.  
The senshi must've been there to protect her, to stop the massacre. Naru smiled making her way down the empty sidestreet, feeling alot safer.

Hotaru stared at Naru as she made her way down the street with a smile on her face. Her red hair bouncing and her blue eyes wide with relief knowing she was safe.  
"Good luck," Naru called as she made her way past Sailor Saturn.  
"Stop!" Saturn shouted. Holding out her glaive and blocking Naru's path.  
Naru nearly leapt out of her skin, the glaive was covered in blood and had narrowly missed her.  
(Leave her alone.) Hotaru ordered but Saturn had grown alot stronger and had a lust for blood that wouldn't be satisfied by attacking prostitutes, people taking shortcuts home, people in dance clubs and waittresses.  
"What is it?" Naru asked.  
Saturn raised the glaive, ready to strike when a red rose streaked through the air slicing Hotaru's hand. "Ahh," Hotaru hissed as a sharp pain shot through her hand and the glaive fell to the ground. She then glanced up to see Tuxedo Mask standing on top of a lamppost, "Naru...get out of here."  
"Thank you," Naru nodded.  
"Go!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.  
Without another word, Naru headed off down the street.  
"Why are you doing this?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"Its the only way I can save the others." Hotaru said, trying to began to explain but the time for talking was done.  
"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Firing a wave of energy at Hotaru.  
"Silence Wall," Hotaru cried, picking up her glaive and creating a barrier that deflected the energy but Tuxedo Mask leapt over the returning energy and drew his cane ready to strike when suddenly he teleported behind Hotaru, an ability he'd learned while under the control of Queen Beryl, and swung for her head.  
Not very athletic, the blow connected. Hotaru spun around and stumbled to the ground from the force of the blow, her head throbbing with pain.  
"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" He shouted, firing another way and attempting to end the battle once and for all.

(Naru.) Gurio thought as we wondered the sidestreet she loved to take as a shortcut home. In his hands he carried a gift, something he knew she'd love and know matter what he had to get it to her today, because it was their anniversary. It wasn't just any old day like tomorrow would be.  
He made his way down the sidestreet and turned the corner when-

"Silence Wall!" Hotaru yelled, putting up her barrier oncemore but very hastily. The attack didn't reflect towards Tuxedo Mask it made its way behind her.  
"No," Tuxedo Mask shouted wishing he could take what he'd just done as the blast of energy crashed into Gurio Umino. There was no way a kid like him would survive.  
"Aaaah!" Gurio shouted as the impact carried him in the air. High in the air for a mere second he fell, landing on his neck and snapping it in half.  
"Oh no," Tuxedo Mask groaned.  
Sensing weakness Hotaru left to her feet, pointed the glaive at Tuxedo Mask, "Silent Wave!" She shouted sending an undertow of violet energy into Tuxedo Mask and knocking him unconscious.  
Hotaru panted, rubbing her head as her head continued to throb in pain.  
"Fool." Saturn groaned digging her boot into his crotch.  
"Aaaarrgh," Tuxedo Mask groaned in agony, his entire body twitching in a feeble effort to ease the discomfort as she grinded her heel into his balls.  
Saturn then pointed the glaive at his throat.  
"Go ahead," Tuxedo Mask groaned, holding his breath, "Send me to Usagi."  
"Say hi for me." Saturn groaned, about to drive the glaive through the throat of Tuxedo Mask when suddenly his midnight blue eyes became gold and his black hair faded silver and became spiky.  
A pink aura surrounded his body as he floated high into the sky. "Anima Sol," He began, "Slayer of gods and ruler of all shall descend on the,"  
Suddenly a blinding silver beacon fired into the sky from the top of Tokyo Tower accompanied by a loud boom that muffled whatever Mamoru had just said.  
When the light cleared, Mamoru was finished with his speech. His hair was black and his eyes blue and he was unconscious on the ground once again.  
Hotaru had done it, she had found the final prophet. Mamoru. All she had to do now was ensure Mesno didn't know it was Mamoru. There was no way he could know with all the commotion from whatever it was.  
Hotaru looked to the heavens and descending from the heavens, with the wings of an angel and the uniform of a senshi was the moon princess, her odango hair no longer blond but silver and her cerulean eyes shining brighter than they ever had.  
"Usagi...alive," Hotaru thought with a smile at the sight of Eternal Sailor Moon in the sky's of Japan.  
(Still. I need five more kills.) She thought when suddenly she heard footsteps and the barking of dogs making their way for her. "Easy." Saturn shrugged, firing a wave of energy at them and in instant the barking ceased and the sound of bodies hitting the ground filled her ears.  
Hotaru quickly rounded the sidestreet and laying on the ground dead from her attack were twenty dead police officers and their hounds.  
(More than enough.) Hotaru thought, quickly running to leave the distict and return to Mesno for her friend.

In the sidestreet, Mamoru lay on the ground unconscious surrounded by the dead. He was so vulnerable right, an easy kill for any enemy. A few SWAT cars rolled by, ignoring the dead at the moment but at the sound of the sirens Gurio jerked awake, gasping for air.  
"Aaaagh," He screamed in pain as his neck began to twist on its own back to its original position. He then rubbed the back of his neck to try and soothe the pain. Picked up his wrapped gift and continued down the road on his way to his girlfriends house.  
Why wasn't he dead? Gurio wondered.


	24. Chapter 22

The sun was slowly creeping high into the sky, the view of it blocked by the gray bloated clouds in the sky. The moody wind altered its path every moment as small beads of rain drizzled on Japan. Sirens resonated through the air as the Japanese police searched the streets for the culprit of the massive killing spree in the Juban district. They expected a man, pretty athletic to be able to dodge the police for so long and kill so many without the use of a firearm.

The dried blood being showered off her body by the saline rain, Hotaru didn't fit the bill of the alleged serial killer. She was a small petite teenage girl that would never pass P.E. but with the soul of a warlord trapped inside of her heart.

Hotaru's eyes were wide with shock, her body trembling and her heart racing. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. She'd killed, taken life, raped millions of their future. Tears oozed from her eyes as the screams of her victims echoed in her eardrums and the memories of them either attempting to run or fight back before being impaled and drawing their last breath seconds later.

"Shut up," Hotaru whispered, stopping as she made her way up Roppongi Hill to meet Mesno.

Thunder growled as lightning streaked across the sky and more rain began to fall.

The rain poured on Hotaru, instantly soaking her fuku. The erratic breeze chilling her wet skin and open pores as the screams and visions continued to haunt her.

"No," Hotaru sqealed as the rain and tears began to blur her eyesight. The voices and visions intensified, growing louder and become clearer. "Shut up!" Hotaru ordered, her grip tightening on the Silence Glaive, but they ghosts of the victims did the opposite; their screams of fear swelling in her ear.

"Shut up!" Hotaru shouted even louder but the result was the same. "SHUT UP!" She shouted, raising her glaive in warning but again they grew louder. "Death Reborn...," Hotaru began the energy within her glaive charging, waiting for the final word of the incantation that would wipe the Earth clean of all life and destroy the planet.

"What the fuck is your problem Hotaru?" SailorSaturn snapped.

"I can't do this Saturn...I can't take it anymore...," Hotaru sobbed, dropping on her knees and crying.

"Shut up!" Sailor Saturn snapped. **_"Stop crying...you're the senshi of death and destruction Hotaru. You need to get used to this..because this is who you are now...this is what you are destined to become."_**

"No," Hotaru disagree. "That's what you are. I won't kill again." Hotaru declared, throwing the Silence Glaive down the hill.

"Look here," Sailor Saturn snapped, **_"Whether you like it or not I'm apart of you and people fear us for our power. They'll try to destroy us and in that situation its either kill or be killed so get used to it."_**

"I don't want that." Hotaru wept. "I want to find a man that I can grow old with someone to love me. I don't want my only companion to be you."

"Well believe it or not you've already found someone that loves you Hotaru...we're on our way to see him."

"He doesn't love me," Hotaru testified, "He loves Uratoh. I'M NOT URATOH. MY NAME IS HOTARU." She shouted. "I can't be Uratoh...and I'm not gonna try to be her."

"I'm not asking you to." Saturn shot back. She then sighed, dropping her voice to a reasonable tone.**_ "All I'm asking you to do is to toughen up and prepare for what destiny has in store for us. Love and death are hand in hand in our destiny Hotaru."_**

"I don't want **our **destiny," Hotaru replied, "I want my own destiny."

"Well...tough luck," Saturn replied. **_"Now get up and-"_**

"Excuse me," A man called to Hotaru. "Are you okay?"

Hotaru spun around and warily standing ten feet away from her was her father, Professor Tomoe. His short silver hair swaying back-and-forth like a metronome from the pacing wind. He wore a blue dress shirt and black slacks and carried his black jacket. "Da-da," Hotaru said, saying her first words to her father.

He warily gazed at her, wondering whether to call the authorites or not. She had been standing in the middle of the hill for fifteen minutes conversing with herself. Tomoe took a hike up Roppongi Hill every Monday morning to see the sun rise and wouldn't hinder his weekly tradition because a cloudly sky or some rain. He never understood why he climbed the hill every Monday morning but it just felt right to him. "Are you okay?"

Hotaru's spellbound stare soon melted away and became a vicious glare. So many emotions welled up within her. She could remember vaguely all that he had done to her. His experiments that in the beginning were supposed to benefit her but in the end they had ruined her life. She had contracted two different beings within her soul and now she was stuck with one and would never live the life she dreamt of because of him. She also had a small light of happiness in her heart. It touched her that even without her, he still climbed the hill just like they had done before The Council had separated them to prevent the resummoning of Pharoah 90 on the Earth again.

"I think...I've found what I've been searching for," Tomoe said, a far off look in his eye. The sight of ths girl seemed to take him away to a place buried deep within the depths of his memories. All he could feel was the happiness that nostalgia drugged his brain with at the sight of this strange girl all grown up.

"Are you happy now?" Hotaru asked, glaring at him.

Tomoe looked in the eyes of the strange girl, "...Tell me...what's your name?"

Hotaru stared at him, "My name isn't important anymore...I'm everything you've made me."

"Huh?" Tomoe grunted, not understanding what she was saying.

"I can't be who I want to be," Hotaru lamented, "I have to be what **we **need to be." Hotaru concluded, feeling Saturn happy on the inside.

"What?" Tomoe asked.

Suddenly, Hotaru's body began to glow a deep purple and a black aura encased her body as the wind intensified. She could feel her muscles tightening and growing stronger and her mind was wiped clean for a moment and the next moment became filled with knowledge as Hotaru and Sailor Saturn merged together, becoming one as Hotaru accepted her destiny.

"Aah!" Hotaru screamed one last time before her body was engulfed by the violet light.

Tomoe shielded his eyes from the intense light. What had just happened? The wind was calm again and the black aura was gone but the girl stood before him, changed.

Her black hair now fell to her feet, a symbol of what looked like an h and a cross was emblazened on her forehead, transparent insect wings sprouted from the back of her uniform.

Hotaru looked at herself. High on how much power she felt flowing through her and happy with her new look.

"My god," Tomoe gawked.

"**We** are...not alone," Hotaru said, outstretching her hand and summoning her glaive which shot back up the hill and between her fingers. "Father," She said looking at Tomoe.

"Hotaru." Tomoe replied instinctively.

"Goodbye," She said before vanishing with the wind.

Tomoe stood in place, staring at the spot Hotaru last stood in. "...Goodbye...Hotaru...I love you." He said as the thunderstorm intensified.

The top of Roppongi Hill was a garden full of wildflowers and a giant mansion that was home to the deCruz family. The wildflowers were being hammered badly by the rain but the mansion stood tall and firm, unphased by the fury of the storm.

Standing at the end of the field of wildflowers at the edge of the hill overlooking the district of Roppongi was Mesno. His devilock swaying in the wind and his make up and mascara not being damaged at all by the rain since he wore a mask to hide his face. He wore a jet black chinchilla furcoat that fell to his feet and dragged across the ground and in the palm of his hand was a snowglobe with the soul of Queen Serenity trapped within it, but the queen had a guest. Her long time advisor and friend Luna.

After a quick glimpse at the snowglobe, Mesno pocketed it and stared at the city. He remembered this cliff well. He had leapt off it months ago, hoping the fall would carry him to the other side, but he awoke without a scratch as usual. Life was his Great Depression but death would be his sanctuary. "Uratoh," He breathed, sensing her pressence.

"That's not **our **name," Hotaru responded. "It's Hotaru."

"You're here," Mesno responded, ignoring her comment completely.

"As we agreed right?" Hotaru said.

"You've changed," Mesno noticed, seeing the longer hair and feeling the stronger energy flowing within her. "You two have finally united. You've finally accepted your fate."

"Enough," Hotaru barked. "**We've **killed your one hundred people...now let the senshi go."

Mesno smiled behind the mask. "I already have. They're back at the temple, they showed up just in time to welcome Usagi back."

"Show me," Hotaru ordered.

Mesno turned his back to Hotaru, "Trust me."

Hotaru glared at him. Not finding his smugness as attractive as he thought she did. "Whatever."

Mesno smiled, "You're alot like your old self Uratoh." Mesno responded. "Now...I'll take back what I lent you."

"What?" Hotaru groaned but in the blink of eye Mesno had teleported behind her, tore something from the back of her fuku and reappeared back at the edge of the hill with a small mechanical spider in his hand with glowing red orb on its abdomen.

"My apologies if the souls were a little wild...a bug that wasn't worked out of the Onidrao," Mesno said, staring into the red orb where the ghastly form of a human could be seen screaming.

"When did you plant that on **us**?" Hotaru asked.

"When I hugged you." Mesno answered.

Hotaru's eyes widened. It was so hard to track Mesno's feelings. Did he really love her as he said he did, or was she just another pawn in his quest for death. "Mesno-san! What are **we** to you?"

"EVERYTHING!" Mesno replied sharply. "Don't you ever think twice about that."

"Mesno-san...**we're** here now...there's no need for you to destroy Earth. We can be together."

"You're the last version of Uratoh left...very young love." Mesno nodded. "But the promise I made to you...five thousand years ahead of us...I plan on keeping it...and you've helped me do that."

Hotaru glared at Mesno. She didn't understand him. Why was he so driven to destroy everything? She figured he just wanted to die to be with this Uratoh, but if she was Uratoh there was no point in dying was there?

"My love," Mesno said, peeling his mask off his face for her to see. "I would never have been able to do this without you...with Leo resurrected there was no way I'd be able to gather one hundred souls so quickly...he would've stopped me."

"But you can't die...why does he worry you?"

"I may not die...but I still feel pain." Mesno informed her. "And if knocked unconscious long enough I'll be trapped inside limbo."

"Why **us**?" Hotaru asked.

"Because...I wanted to make sure Uratoh's mentality was still inside of your heart. I sent a few doppelmines into town to disract the senshi while you carried out your work." Mesno debreifed, "And now...behold the fruits of your labor." He said with a smile before pulling his mask back onto his face and turning his back to her again.

Mesno gazed up into the sky and with a wave of his hand the clouds parted, revealing a full sallow moon in the sky. Mesno then tossed the Onidrao in the sky and pointed at it. A moment later, a bolt of lightning shot from the heavens, overloading the machine and causing it to explode.

From the explosion a hundred ghastly souls emerged and began to charge at Hotaru for vengeance.

Fear filled Hotaru's heart as the wispy green souls made a beeline for her screaming, "Join us."

Hotaru stumbled and fell and quickly curled up, hoping to shield herself from the revenge.

Mesno raised his hands and stared at the moon that began to pulsate, sensing his offering, his sacrifice, as he began to invoke the ancient and powerful blood magic enhanced by the effects of draopo.

"Generals and Admirals...of the moon...

Sailors...Soldiers...and Marines too

We weep and mourn your loss because of the sins of your fathers and the selfishness of your leaders

We pity that your life had to end

Accept my sacrifice...five hundred souls," Mesno lied, but the souls had been enhanced to carry the weight of five instead of one, "To take your place

so that once more the flag of the moon will be raised."

The next moment, the moon began to glow a brilliant gold.

"No!" The souls screames as they were drawn to moon as it magnetically drew them to it absorbing their amplified souls one by one into its core.

A moment later, the golden glow faded and returned to its normal sallow color.

"It's done," Mesno said with a smile, turning around and staring at his love curled up in the feeble position. "Uratoh." He gawked, dropping to his knees and checking on her.

Hotaru opened her eyes. She could no longer hear the three cheers for sweet revenge from the souls of her victims, all she could hear was Mesno's voice full of concern.

"Are you okay," He asked, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

"Think so." Hotaru nodded. "What happened?"

"Watch," Mesno said gazing at the moon.

Hotaru watched for a moment, but nothing seemed to have changed. "What?"

"Look...harder," Mesno reitterated.

Hotaru squinted her eyes, looking as hard as she could and then she saw it. There was a sky blue road from the moon leading to what appeared to be Tokyo Tower. "I see it."

"There's only one thing left to do then." Mesno said, staring at the moon.

Hotaru eyed Mesno suspicously wondering what he was talking about.

"FORWARD...March!" He shouted.

"God!" Hotaru gawked.

Making their way down the road were hundreds of soldiers, all poltergiests under the control of Mesno now. They marched with perfect rhythm and in their hands were swords, axes, maces, all medieval weapons that were outdated and easily combated with a rifle but these were ghosts, bullets would do nothing to them and Hotaru began to wonder, would energy attacks even be effective or would they just pass through their bodies.

"Uratoh," Mesno began, waving his hand at the sky and making the rainfall heavier and the sky more cloudy.

"Using the weather to hide their movement from the senshi." Hotaru concluded.

"Except you," Mesno said, the arrogance drained from his voice.

"What makes you think **we** won't go back and tell them." Hotaru asked.

"That's your choice." Mesno said sincerely. "I won't hurt you...I won't stop you."

Hotaru shook her head. "**We** don't understand you Mesno-san. Why do you want to die so much? You say you want to so you can be with **us **but **we're **here and you still want to die."

"Uratoh...you started calling yourself that after you slayed Animus." Mesno began. "You changed your name because you had to destroy five planets to defeat it. Earth being one of them. You wanted to separate yourself from that so you began leading a new life as a stripper. Sailor Saturn's soul is cursed with eternal youth. Once you turn twenty five you don't age anymore. At least not physically."  
"What are you talking about?"

"A hundred days have made me older...since the last time I've seen your pretty face...a thousand lives have made me colder...and I don't think I can look at this the same...," Mesno sang.

Hotaru stared at him, turning the meaning the of the words over in her mind.

"I've watched friends die...over-and-over again...I've watched you die...again-and-again...and the day that you die...that Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon kills you...I want to be there with you...forever."

Hotaru made her way to Mesno. Mesmerized by his words. She finally understood him and part of her pitied him for having to go through so much and the rest of her loved him instantly for some reason.

"Mesno-san," Hotaru said breathlessly as she peeled the mask off his face and stared into her golden eyes. "Say it to **us** again." She said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I want to be there with you forever." Mesno repeated.

"No...the song," Hotaru rephrased.

Mesno inhaled, breathing in air for the first time in years and sang,

"A hundred days have made me older since the last time I saw your pretty face

A thousand lives have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

and all the miles that separate

They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby but you're my on and lonely in my mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight...it's only you and me"

The lyrics of the song made Hotaru melt in his arms. She'd never been told anything like that by anyone. It felt good, beyond good, better than any drug she'd ever had to be loved.

Guided by her emotions, Hotaru ran her hands on the back of Mesno's head and pulled him into a kiss.

The rain continued, falling from the stars and washing the pain of loneliness from their destinys as they stood at the top of Roppongi Hill in eachthers arms.

"Uratoh," Mesno groaned, breaking the kiss for a moment. "Will you follow me?"

Hotaru nodded. Instantly hooked on this rare and powerful emotion that entranced her heart.

She ran her fingers through his hair as Mesno lifted her off her feet. Levitating them in the sky and into the heavens.

Hotaru hadn't noticed until her ears popped, she continued kissing him. She could feel how much harder it was to breathe and feel the air pressure to know how high up she was but she didn't care right now.

Not caring who saw them as an airplane flew past them with dozens gawking at what they were witnessing.

Mesno smiled and a moment later, the two of them plummeted from the sky. Thousands of feet on a collision course with concrete in the middle of Roppongi.

Hotaru's heart raced and her adrenaline shot through her body, but she continued kissing him. She Drugged and high on his love as they fell about to crash head first into the ground, she closed her eyes letting death and everything else pass her by.

Suddenly they stopped. Inches from the pavement. She could feel all her organs slam against the walls of her skin from the abrupt stop.

Hotaru gasped and opened her eyes, noticing how close she had been to dying. "Mesno-san," Hotaru panted.

"Uratoh," Mesno said.

A moment later everything went black. She felt another adrenaline rush and a moment later she was back on solid ground.

"Where are **_we_**?" Hotaru asked, seeing an empty hot spring.

"It doesn't matter," Mesno said, tossing his fur coat aside, "We're together."

Hotaru smiled blissfully as Mesno stripped himself naked and cast aside his mask and with a wave of his hand, all of his make up vanished.

"Your tears," Hotaru said, noticing the painted-on tears that ran down his eyes to his cheeks were still there, "they're still there."

"They're tattoos." Mesno informed her as he headed to the shower room to ready himself for the hot spring.

Hotaru watched Mesno as he cleansed himself with soap for a moment and decided to do it also. After letting her senshi fuku fade, she slipped out of her clothes and made her way to the shower with Mesno.

She knew he would catch her when she fell and do anything for her. Hotaru smiled as they soaked their bodies in the hot spring, in the arms of one another as the warm pure water cleansed them.

"Uratoh," Mesno said, as she traced her fingers over the tattoos on his face.

"Did it hurt?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"The tears?" Mesno asked.

Hotaru nodded. "Why did you get them?"

"For each time I watched you die...I got a tear." Mesno explained.

"Twice." Hotaru sighed helplessly.

"But no longer...no more tears." Mesno said, kissing her. "I love you Uratoh. I've crossed dimensions and defied the rules of life and death itself just to see you."

"**We **know," Hotaru said, kissing him back.

"I'll take care you...before Animus destroys me...I'll love you with every ounce of me...I'll give you the world...I have followers...they'll do whatever I say...they'll love you more than they love me...," Mesno said kissing her.

"Your love," Hotaru said kissing him, "Is one in a million." She said kissing him again. "But I don't know if we can...be together."

Mesno glared at her, "What?"

"Mesno...we're from different sides of a battlefield."

"We always were...and we've always been together."

"And look at what happens each time." Hotaru sighed.

"Is it better to live forever and never love...or to die and never be loved?" Mesno asked. "Both are good...you can't miss what you never had...but to live forever and have been loved is the ultimate torture." Mesno sighed heavily. "If you want to return to the senshi...you can." Mesno sighed, "I won't hold you here."

What if...**we** didn't wanna go back to the senshi?" Hotaru asked. "What if **we **wanted to stay with you...forever?"

"That'd be perfect..."

"Almost perfect," Hotaru said, "You'd still carry out the Anima Sol prophecy anyway."

"It has already began...the army is marching towards the Earth...the wheels are in motion...I can't stop now...because no matter what...you're destined to die at the hands of Sailor Chibi Chibi...and I'm destined to never die...but maybe...we can rewrite our destinies...together." He said slipping his fingers between hers and kissing her.

"You belong to me," Hotaru said with a smile.

Mesno smiled.

"You're my bitch," Hotaru joked.

Mesno chuckled, kissing her. "That's right." Mesno looked in Hotaru's eyes, "You don't have to stay with me forever...but at least...stay the night."

Hotaru smiled and a moment later, everything went black and again Mesno had teleported them. This time she was laying on a bed that four elephants would've been comfortable in. The mattress felt softer than silk and the sheets and blankets were so soft Hotaru was sure they'd tear in half if she touched them again.

Hotaru gazed around the room, it was decorated with hundreds of dolls and masks and lit by candles that cast an swaying orange light over them.

There were also two portraits on the wall, each of Mesno with a woman that looked exactly like (Hotaru did now. Her hair at her feet with violet eyes and the planetary of symbol of Saturn on her forehead. Mesno looked different in both pictures. In one picture his hair black and slicked back and he wore a suit and his skin was porcelain, not pale like it was now. In the second picture Mesno had long silver hair that fell to his back, he wore glasses and looked alot more aristocratic.

"Us?"

"Yeah," Mesno nodded.

"Mesno-san," Hotaru said, calling his name and leading him between the sheets.

Mesno smiled blissfully, he loved it when she called his name. A moment later, he raised his hand a swift wind blew through the room killing the light from the candles and leaving he and Hotaru submerged in darkness to please eachothers fantasies and to satisty their hunger for eachother.

Nothing about her was false, that's why her love was real. He'd do anything to be with her, break every law and every bone in his own body just to see her face.

"A hundred days have made me older since the last time I saw your pretty face," Hotaru sang to herself as she foraged through Mesno's belongings.

"A thousand lives have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same," He lay in bed, unconscious and exhausted from their hours of passion.

"And all the miles that separate," After five rounds of making love Hotaru would finally get what she came for. Her hair was disshelved and her neck full of hickies as she searched the room.

"They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face," She made her way through the room until she saw it, sitting beside Mesno's mask of the demonic jester.

"I'm here without you baby but you're my on and lonely in my mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time," A black sphere that glew like a dark nightlight that contained Mesno's piece of the Anima Sol prophecy.

"I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight...it's only you and me," She quickly picked up the sphere and left the room and made her way back to the senshi.


	25. SC 2

The sky was full of hundreds of stars tonight. The moon kingdom was ecstatic tonight as they celebrated the end of the Rai War with Jupiter and their victory thanks to the new general of the kingdoms army, Leo. He had just received four stars on his collar and was the highest ranking soldier in the kingdom, but not everyone was celebrating.

Deep within the monastery the king's court jester sat. He wore a mask that depicted him as the devil and wore tight spandex that were black, violet and white. He was well hidden from the eyes of all, just in case anyone needed to talk to the gods tonight. He sat inside the confession booth, where all would confess their darknest secrets begging for forgiveness.

A moment later someone entered the other side of the booth. "Gee the moon kingdom sure has changed," the jester yawned.

"But the peasants are still forgotten." A woman replied.

"What took you so long?" The jester asked.

"I have to be alot more careful...unlike you...I don't live here...and I didn't want to be seen." She replied.

"I'm overwhelmed by your dedication to our plan, Beryll." The jester smiled.

"Well, Gurio...you-"

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME...it's Mesno...understand?!" The jester seethed.

"My," Beryll said coyly, "my...calm down...what makes you not want to be called by that name anymore?"

"Look...my name's Mesno...okay?"

"Understood." Beryll groaned. Wishing he'd get to the point already.

"Good," Mesno nodded. "Now...lets get down to business." Mesno yawned.

Beryll smiled. It was about time. Mesno was the perfect informant for her. He was the last person anyone would expect to be aiding the Negaverse in its plans to crush the Moon and the Earth.

"You'll want to attack in three days...since its the birthday of Princess Serenity...and also General Leo is going to sneak off and elope with the Princess of Pluto."

"How long will it take him to return?" Beryll asked.

"At least a half an hour." Mesno replied. "Besides...we already have the four generals of the Earth that are going to help with the battle."

"Wrong," Beryll spat, "I have the four generals of Earth. Not you...ME. The only reason you're still alive is because you're the snake in the grass of the moon kingdom and have alot of good information. You're tired of being humiliated and made fun of and being the lapdog of the Serenity and Fidel...and as promised I guarantee you a position as my top general after we destroy the moon kingdom."

"No," Mesno shook his head, "I don't think you understand who's running this show...I know where your base is...I can easily let it slip where you are to the general and I...am more than capable of defeating you on my own right now...without Metallia you're nothing."

Beryll bit her tongue. He was right. She was too far away from her fortress to draw any energy to cast any spells to protect herself. Still there was no way she'd let HIM a clown talk to her the way he just had. She had disguised herself as a peasant to sneak into the chapel to talk to Mesno. It was time for her vengeance, neither Serenity nor Endymion would give up their sons to her so she'd destroy both their kingdoms as a warning to any that dared oppose the Negaverse.

"Now," Mesno said triumphantly. "I've given you the time to attack...now the position." Mesno smiled. "Listen up good. You'll have to come from the caves in the south...because of the birthday of the princess all the other families will be there and Fidel's still itchy about Jupiter being there so he'll have all the security he can muster around the party."

Beryll nodded, understanding. "If Fidel wants all the security he can get...why is Leo going to be gone that day. The rumors say that the army didn't even bleed in the final battle against Jupiter, they say that with a single attack Leo wiped out ten thousand soldiers.

"That's not a rumor." Mesno confirmed. "Which is why you need to attack when he's gone...waste all of the small fish so he has no one backing him. Unleash the seven shadows before he makes it...thirty minutes should be plenty for them right."

Beryll smiled.

"Blitz," Mesno elaborated, "If you want to take this kingdom it's gonna have to be all or nothing."

Beryll nodded.

"Just a moment of weakness on your part and they can call the Earth for help and you'll have to fight two armies instead of one."

Beryll nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yup." Mesno said, "See you in three days."

Without another word, Beryll left the booth. Heading off into the night and away from the kingdom.

Mesno entered the ballroom. Dressed in a suit with a bow-tie he and his long hair pulled back into a ponytail he made his way through the sea of people to the center of the dancefloor where General Leo was sharing a dance with his mother Queen Serenity.

Serenity smiled happily in the arms of her son. It had felt like yesterday since the day his space pod had crashed into the surface of the moon. He had grown so strong in such a short time, he was the youngest to ever enlist in the military at the tender age of thirteen and in five years he had grown from just a lowly private to the general of the armies through blood stripes and being sharp on the battlefield as well as off of it.

"I'm so proud of you Leo," Serenity said with a smile. He looked so handsome in his uniform, his medals and ribbons pinned on and his long hair falling to his shoulders despite it being out of regulations.

The military had allowed him to keep it since his single strand of pink continued to grow back regardless of how much it was cut and they would not discharge a soldier of his caliber.

Mesno smiled as the song finally ended. He moved in, ready to pay his respects. "General Leo," He said with a toothy grin, "Congratulations." He said, shaking his hand.

"...Thanks." Leo grunted, glaring at Mesno.

"Leo," Queen Serenity groaned, elbowing her son.

"I appreciate it." Leo said through gritted teeth. There was something in Mesno that made Leo distrust him. Leo could've easily just delved into Mesno's mind, but was forbidden to do so by the queen.

"Well...now that the war is over I say a big thanks to you general." Mesno said, patting Leo on the shoulder. "What would we do without you?"

Leo glared at Mesno. He didn't see where exactly the jester was going with this.

"I mean...who better to improve interplannet relations huh?" Mesno asked, baiting Leo.

All listening shared a laugh, especially the soldiers who took what Mesno said to be a joke but Mesno's intentions were to expose Leo's relationship with the princess of pluto.

The people of the moon were forbade from any relationship with anyone from a foreign planet by law and it seemed royalty was above that law for some unfair reason.

"Who better?" Leo agreed, raising a glass and having a drink before heading off.

"I don't trust him Serenity." Leo vented to his sister on the balcony overlooking the party.

"You worry too much." The young princess said, stretching her arms. She wanted so badly to be back in her room. She was proud of her brother but at the same time she wasn't happy that they were celebrating killing thousands of one of her friends people because of the pride of her father.

"Whatever." Leo said, drinking a little more of the whiskey in his glass.

"What's got you so worked up?" Serenity asked, noticing how crabby her brother was being. "Is it something with...You-know-who?"

"No," Leo scoffed. "I'm not worried about her. It's Gurio...I don't like him."

"What happened this time? You've been telling me for years how much you don't like him."

"He threatened me." Leo grunted. "About...You-know-what."

"Oh," Serenity groaned.

"How does he even know?" Leo asked, refilling his glass.

"Well..bro...I don't know whether you should be flattered or pissed by this but...well," Serenity said, going red suddenly, "You-know-who...when you two are...ya know." She said, trying to give a few hand signals to indicate what she meant. "She gets loud...she's a screamer."

Leo immediately went red with embarassment. Serenity and him had something in common, he didn't know how to feel whether flattered of pissed. At the moment all he felt was embarassed.

"No thank you," Serenity said, declining another dance from a soldier that gathered his courage to ask her with the use of alchohol.

Leo quickly shot the soldier a glare and a moment later he disapeared in the sea of people. He then turned to Serenity, "Happy that you're turning sixteen in a few days?"

"Yup," Serenity smiled happily. "I get a better curfew...can actually start dating people and-"

"Growing up's not all its cracked up to be. The older you get...the more responsible people expect you to be." Leo explained.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Leo said, gazing into the crowd and catching the glimpse of a green and black balloon with the moon across it. Setsuna's signal. "I'll see you later." He said, heading off to meet You-know-who.

Serenity sighed helplessly and made her way back to her room. So what if she got in trouble for leaving early, she was tired of being at a party she didn't want to be at. She kicked her shoes off and climbed up the stairs of the tower and entered her room.

After tossing her shoes in the corner of the room a voice called to her. "Took you long enough."

Serenity spun around, to find Prince Endymion waiting in the dark corner of her room. "I've been up here for hours. I thought you weren't gonna go to the party."

"I had to...," Serenity said with a smile, "You know how it is."

"Yeah," He said, locking the door. He wouldn't make the mistake of being caught by someone again. After the last time when a soldier barged in. Endymion had to kill the soldier to preserve the secret romance between he and Serenity.

"I missed you." Serenity said, kissing his lips.

"I can't stay long." Endymion said.

"Oh...why not?" Serenity asked.

"I've been here for two hours now. Father will notice if I'm not there...with the threats from the Negaverse."

"Beryll still making empty threats?" Serenity asked.

"They're empty now. Thanks to Leo." Endymion smiled. "She's too scared to attack us now. Just bluffing."

"I don't know why our fathers don't just unite and defeat the Negaverse."

"Ego," Endymion groaned. "I just want you to know...before I go...I love you."

Immediately Serenity's heart warmed, she held him tightly and kissed him again. "I love you too."

With another long kiss, Endymion climbed out of the window on his way back to the Earth.

"Security suck here," Serenity smiled laying down in her bed.

Three days later...

Serenity stood in the courtyard of the castle. She was sixteen, but she hadn't grown another inch. She felt the same regardless of what day it was. All of the other princesses were in the garden.

Makoto sat on the other side of the garden. She was being extremely distant today but Serenity didn't blame her. Her father had been killed in the final battle of the Rai War by Serenity's brother and the moon kingdom had only lost one-hundred soldiers to over ten thousand on Jupiter's side.

"So where's Leo?" Minako asked.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Just wanted to say congrats on his promotion." Minako said in a shady type of voice, indicating there was alot more to what she wanted than a simple congratulations.

All of the princesses had been crushing on Leo for years but he had never given any of them the time of day, primarily because they were crushing on him and it looked pathetic to him. The only exceptions to this was Amy, Hotaru, Setsuna and Haruka and Michiru.

The only other princess that was being distant on this particular day was Hotaru. She wasn't feeling like herself. Perhaps it was because of the various new weapons her planet had been test firing to prepare for a possible invasion by the Moon.

She was ordered to talk to no one by her parents, especially the princesses in fear that she would leak the test firing information and start a war with the moon.

Hotaru sat in the library, in the darkest corner. She'd hide here all day, away from everyone except the librarian that made rounds every hour.

Mesno smiled happily. Today was the day. All he had to do now was initalize that everything was in order. In the library, Mesno had a special means of communicating with Queen Metallia and Beryll. A specail book in the darkest corner of the library.

The corner wouldn't be disturbed by anyone really since, odd enough as it was, no one really visited the library. Most of the Lunarian's were out partying and enjoying eachothers company and the swinger lifestyle popular among their culture until they turned eighteen and were expected to marry.

Mesno was now twenty-two years old and shunned from the culture primarily because he hadn't married at all throughout his entire life. He saw no reason to. He'd been happy with random sex with most of the Lunarian women but over the past few years he hadn't been able to get that because of his reputation as the one that hadn't married.

Mesno strutted through the library to the dark corner and sitting in a comfortable armchair was the princess of saturn, waiting for the hours to tick by so she could return home. "Hey," Mesno said, "What are you doing in here?"

"Reading?" Hotaru responded.

Mesno gritted his teeth, he could care less what the girl saw. He'd snap her neck if she questions what he was doing. He quickly tore a book titled Untitled from the shelf, flipped it open to the final page and licked the page.

That was the signal.

"What the hell?" Hotaru asked, backing away after watching him lick the book.

Mesno dropped the book. He'd have to do it. She was suspicious, she could spoil the entire plan. He had to kill her. "Foul language is very unbecoming of a princess." Mesno said, masking his intentions as he drew closer to her.

"You just licked a book." Hotaru said, clearly disturbed by what she'd just witnessed.

"Princess," Mesno began, his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't we go somewhere?"

"You want me to go somewhere with you, a guy that licks books?" Hotaru asked.

"I can guarantee you. I'm nothing like anyone you'll ever know. Once in a lifetime opportunity...besides what are you going to do now. Sit in the library and try not to look suspicous so you don't give away the fact that your planets testing weapons to use against us?" Mesno asked.

Hotaru gasped. Did she do something wrong? Hint it in someway?  
"Come on," Mesno said, motioning for her to follow him.

Hotaru swallowed hard. If she didn't go with him, he could quickly alert anyone what her country was doing but if she were with him she could possibly protect her people. "Okay." Hotaru said, following him.

Mesno stopped at the end of the courtyard. It was getting late. He had a few hours left to himself before the fall of the moon kingdom began.

"What are we doing here?" Hotaru asked. Noticing they were all alone.

"Whatever I want." Mesno summarized circling Hotaru, his hand inside his pocket on his knife. "Are you scared?"

"No," Hotaru replied. Trying to be brave.

"You're shaking." Mesno pointed out as he drew his knife for her to see. "You scream you die." He quickly informed her.

Hotaru bit her tongue.

"What do I want to do?" Mesno said with a smile as he loosened Hotaru's dress. "Tell me...what do you think I want to do?"

Hotaru didn't respond. She stood there as Mesno undressed her, their activites blocked from view by the large hedges of the courtyard.

"Well?" Mesno asked, looking Hotaru up-and-down. "What do I want to do?" He asked, tossing the knife in the air and catching it.

"...Please?" Hotaru pleaded.

"Please what?" Mesno asked, "Spare you." He said, chuckling. "I would like you to be the first to know...I am no longer in the employ of the moon kingdom. I am now general of the armies of the negaverse." Mesno announced. "Which means that I don't play by this kingdom's rules anymore baby."

Hotaru bit her lip, not screaming as Mesno sucked on her neck.

"Well," Mesno smiled, "How does it feel? Do you feel embarassed, humiliated, well welcome to my life. Riding the coattail of a barbarian and a king that won't fight his own battle."

"I...understand." Hotaru breathed.

"What do you know?" Mesno asked, softly kneading her breasts and ignoring the tears falling from her eyes.

"You're so...cold." Hotaru wept.

Suddenly, Mesno stopped. Her words struck a chord in him, hit a nerve. Cold. Cold. That word it was too familiar. It reminded him of a song _she _used to play for him before she died.

Slowly, Mesno got to his feet and instinctively began to sing

"A hundred days have made me older since the last time I saw your pretty face

A thousand lives have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

and all the miles that separate

They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby but you're my on and lonely in my mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight...it's only you and me"

"What?" Hotaru groaned, not understanding.

"Uratoh," Mesno whispered, a single tear falling from his eye.

Hotaru stood silent. Had she done something to upset him? Would get madder and do more horrible things to her?

"Princess...listen...listen...good." Mesno began. "In two hours this kingdom is going to fall. The Negavese is on its way. They're going to kill everyone here. All of you. I want you to get out of here. Go back to Saturn...before its too late."

"What?" Hotaru asked, not understanding.

"Go back home. You have two hours." He said before walking away and leaving her alone. He couldn't do it. He deserved to die for what he'd just done to her. What he'd just done to Uratoh without realizing it. He sighed, picking up his knife and heading for the caves.

She wouldn't leave. He knew she wouldn't. Uratoh wouldn't let thousands die when she could prevent it. Maybe...there was a way to save Uratoh as well as the thousands of people.

Mesno stood in the caves. They were made of pure crystals and outside of them were glaciers that would easily cloak any trooop movements of the Negaverse.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Beryl asked, waiting to see the streak in the sky that indicated Leo's departure.

"YEAH!" The army cheered.

There were at least one hundred thousand youma back Beryll as well as the four generals of the Earth that had defected to the Negaverse, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Jadeite.

"Beryll," Mesno said, his head lowered in shame. "You need to turn your army back. For your own good."

"Why?" Beryll smiled. "Today is perfect. I even saw Prince Endymion make his way through this cave. I'll get him as well as the other families all in one attack. And you...wll lead the attack." Beryll said, holding out four gold stars she was ready to pin on Mesno's shirt despite his incompetence earlier Metallia had agreed it was only right that he be made general just as they had agreed.

"I refuse." Mesno said. "Turn back now. I'll lead nothing."

"What?" Beryll gasped. "Are you turning on me? Did you betray me? Tell Leo we were coming?"

"Yes, I did." Mesno smiled. Milking it. "And the moment I give the signal you'll all be killed by him.

The Negaverse gawked, in disbelief many ready to run when suddenly a silver streak passed through the sky.

"Well, is he coming this way?" Beryll joked, watching as Leo left the moon on his way to his wedding. "I dunno maybe he forgot about you Gurio."

"My name is Mesno!" He shouted, drawing his knife and charging at Beryll.

"Zoi!" Zoicite shouted, blasting Mesno.

Mesno felt sharp stings of pain in his ribs but nonetheless rose to his feet.

"What drives you Gurio?" Beryll laughed. "You have no kingdom behind you. No one is with you against us...you can't win."

"Love...and Uratoh." Mesno smiled.

"Kunzite, finish him." Beryll ordered, his empathy making her sick to her stomach.

"With pleasure," Kunzite said, not happy with Mesno's false declaration of treason.

"Not fair," Zoicite interjected, "I want to kill him too."

"How about this my queen," Kunzite suggested, "All four of us will kill him...," He said, pointing to the other generals, "While you lead the army and the shadows into the kingdom."

Beryll thought for a moment. "Make it painful." She said before leading the army to the glacier.

"Let's make this quick," Kunzite said after Beryll had left, "I don't wanna miss the fun."

Mesno stood up, dazed from Zoicites attack. "Uratoh," He groaned as all four generals charged their attacks.

Jadiete throwing a fireball at Mesno.

Nephrite blasting him with energy.

Zoicite using the average zoi attack.

Kunzite throwing blades of energy at Mesno.

All four attacks hit Mesno all at once and the jester of the moon kingdom fell to his knees, burned, electrocuted and impaled all at once. Dying.

"Let's go." Kunzite said, leaving before Mesno drew his last breath.

"Ura...," Mesno gasped before slipping away. Mesno for the first time...had died.

A half an hour later. Mesno opened his eyes. He was unconscious on the ground on of the cave. His wounds gone. Was he dead?

He exited the cave and he could see it. The fall of the silver millenium.

"Hey!" A voice called to him.

Mesno stared at the glacier and struggled to make her way to the cave was Hotaru. Her body covered in dozens of cuts and bruises.

"Oh my god," Mesno gasped, running as fast as he could and catching before she fell. "What happened?"

"..I'm scared." Hotaru confessed. "I don't wanna die."

"Slow down." Mesno said, "What happened?"

"I was...," She began. Her breathing becoming heavy. "Trying to take the portal home and...they found me," She said, grasping his shirt tightly, "I'm...dying...," Hotaru gasped, "And it's all your...fault," She siad, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Uratoh," Mesno said, tears falling from his eyes. Not once but twice he had failed her. "What did the one that did this to you look like?"

"After I escaped the Negaverse I ran into...a girl...with pink hair...she was small and said...I would destroy all...and she attacked me..."

"NO!" Mesno shouted. It was happening again. She was haunting him. No matter what timeline he fled to, Sailor Chibi Chibi followed him and would destroy Uratoh every single time. "Uratoh...I promise you...I'll see you again...I'll find a way for us to be together forever...in life and in death." He said.

Hotaru gasped, gripping his shirt tightly as she drew her last breath in his arms.

Mesno gritted his teeth. "Again...I've failed her." He lamented as the fall of the Silver Millenium began.


	26. Chapter 23

It didn't feel right to betray her love. To take everything he valued in the world from him. To shatter his heart into thousands of dry crimson shards but here she was walking down the road, her long violet hair dragging across the concrete sidewalk behind her as she made her way up the stairs of the Shinto Temple, Rei's home and the safe haven of the senshi.  
Hotaru placed her hand on the sliding door, ready to enter the temple, or was she? For all she knew she'd be killed immediately by her comrades for treason. She'd attacked Uranus, been partly responsible for the death of Neptune and was linked in every incident that had occurred in the past month and with Leo and Usagi both resurrected what would happen?  
Would Leo show her mercy, the same mercy that Setsuna had expected from him?  
Usagi would. She always had a huge heart and knew there was some good in everything. But Usagi had died, had that experience changed her into a more cold and distrustful woman or was she still the same cheerful girl that daydreamed about food, Mamoru and video games?  
As these thoughts wrestled with Hotaru, small silver flakes began to fall from the sky and sharp acute winds began to tear through the city. Hotaru hissed as the sudden chilly weather arrived with authority, chilling her to the bone. The snowflakes began to fall heavily on Shibuya, pouring mats of frost onto the district.  
Mesno, Hotaru thought, thinking of the night she'd just nearly spent with him. She couldn't love him. It was impossible, he was the enemy, the bad guy, everything she was supposed to be against, wasn't he?  
Hotaru shook her head, the war of her duties as a senshi and her needs as a woman and human begin going at it in a heated battle. She deserved to be loved, everyone did? The world deserved to live on, didn't it? Despite the constant wars of man, the greed of politicians and the sacrifices of the soldiers that were used as mere pawns, poverty and the forgotten children of the world that were starving while the rich blindly turned their heads to the issue, forsaking them and letting them drown in their own hunger and thirst, did the world truly deserve to remain?  
But which one deserved more, billions of people that were carrying on their lives, or her, the senshi of destruction that would destroy everything she touched and bring nothing but death to all?  
In the palm of her hand she held it, the sphere that shined and glowed, beckoning all to look at it, watch what is to become of their lives and the world they live in. Hotaru gazed down at the orb, wondering what to do? Surely the senshi would be happy to have the sphere, maybe they'd even forgive Hotaru after she told them everything she'd learned from Mesno.  
Hotaru sighed and pulled the door open.  
The moment the door slid open all eyes were on Hotaru, all of the senshi were gathered around the small table. Neither of them had transformed and even so they'd be no match for Hotaru, except possibly Leo, who stood in the corner in the back of the room, his head turned merely to see who was entering the temple before he snorted and turned on heel and left the room.  
Hotaru watched him leave, wondering exactly what he meant by that? Was he angry, did he believe himself to be superior to her, better than her? Was he a snob? Why wasn't he sitting with the senshi, was he too good for them?  
"You?" Haruka grunted, getting to her feet, hands curled into fists ready to fight, when suddenly she stopped dead, noticing the longer hair and brighter eyes, "What hap-you've changed?"  
"Papa?" Hotaru said innocently, "I've come back."  
"To shoot me in the back again." Haruka responded, not buying Hotaru's explanation for a second. "You didn't have a good enough shot last time?"  
Hotaru hesitated, not knowing what to say next.  
"If you were expecting a warm welcome, you were sadly mistaken." Makoto said, her arms crossed restraining the hot-headed senshi of Jupiter from attacking.  
"I'm here to come back-so we can be a team again."  
"When were we ever a team?" Minako asked, rolling her eyes.  
Hotaru gazed around for help. Rei stood behind them all indifferently, at a loss for words. Sure she and Hotaru were close but at the moment Hotaru's loyalties were very questionable. Would she want to be the one to vouch for the person that could later betray them?  
"Let her in," Usagi said firmly, indicating there'd be no argument on the matter. Usagi lay on the floor, her arms crossed behind her now silver hair and her eyes shut.  
All of the senshi spun around, wondering if Usagi had lost her mind.  
"In case you've forgotten," Haruka groaned, stepping up, "This girl betrayed us…she killed Michiru…attacked me…and who knows what else she's done." Haruka snarled, pointing at Hotaru.  
"What's done is done Haruka," Usagi said sitting up and facing Hotaru, "She's changed now…"  
"Did being dead fuck up the oxygen to your brain…this girl has been giving us hell for weeks and you're just going to-"  
"This girl," Usagi said with authority, "Is also one of us…she's also governed and faced with the destiny that planet power has given her….let her in."  
Haruka gritted her teeth, refusing to let go of her grudge.  
"That's an order," Usagi said, knowing what button to press.  
Haruka shook her head, but nonetheless obeyed.  
Hotaru smiled, it seemed Usagi had changed a little but was still the same on the inside. "Everyone…," Hotaru said, not sure where to begin, "I'm sorry."  
"Hotaru."  
Hotaru spun around, her eyes wide at the sound of the voice. Entering the room from the door Leo had exited through was Michiru, skin pale from her period of death but her heart now beating in her chest.  
"Mother." Hotaru gasped.  
Michiru made her way for Hotaru, ready to hug her daughter, the one that had killed her when suddenly, Haruka leapt in the way.  
"Stay away from her!"  
Michiru stopped dead, glaring at Haruka.  
Haruka glared at Hotaru, "I may let you in here….but there's no way. And I mean no way, that I'm gonna let you ever hurt Michiru again."  
Usagi said nothing in this exchange. It was a losing battle; Haruka was set on doing what she felt she had to do and no order would change Haruka's viewpoint.  
Hotaru sighed and backed away, hoping that Michiru would muster the courage to push Haruka aside and hug her, but Michiru stood rooted in place, merely staring at the daughter she'd helped raise.  
Hotaru sighed, still looking at Michiru, "I'm sorry."  
"What's that?" Makoto asked, alarmed at the sight of the glowing sphere.  
"Another one," Mamoru gawked beside Usagi at the sight of the sphere.  
"Huh?" Everyone groaned, turning to Mamoru.  
"What?"  
Mamoru quickly turned away. "Nothing…I was…it's nothing."  
Hotaru stared at Mamoru; she knew he had to have a sphere. He had given a prophecy after all, she was unsure of how he or Mesno had obtained their spheres but nonetheless it was one sphere less to look for.  
Hotaru bit her tongue, not aiding the senshi's search for answers no was Mamoru. "I have information…on what's going on…what Mesno's after."  
The senshi listened, hearing Hotaru out. Learning of the three shards of the Anima Sol Prophecy, the summoning of the Necro-Army that would soon be under the command of Mesno and of the thousands of safeguards Mesno had put in place to ensure his death as well as the destruction of all existence.  
"Is this guy insane?" Makoto asked.  
"He wants to die?" Rei gawked, her arms crossed, "That's a new one on me…no world domination or destroying the whole universe for no reason."  
"Why doesn't he just shoot himself?" Minako suggested.  
"He's already tried that…or…I have," Came another voice that sounded strangely familiar.  
Artemis marched into the temple, in the body of a human being, long silver hair falling over his shoulders and wearing slacks and a long sleeved silver shirt and crescent moon earrings.  
"Artemis," Minako gasped, "Where have you been?"  
"Looking for Luna…she's run off somewhere?"  
"Why, did you do something to her?" Rei asked.  
"Kinda," Artemis shrugged.  
"Artemis what did you do?" Usagi asked.  
"Mesno can't be killed," Artemis said quickly, changing the subject, "His soul is cursed to never move to another plane of existence…so no matter how much you stop his heart, dismember him or whatever, his soul is bound to that body…and because of the curse the vessel heals itself."  
"So even if we hurt him it'll just heal on its own?" Minako groaned. "There's no way to beat something you can't kill or hurt."  
"Unless he gives up," Rei added.  
"He's been trying to do this for hundreds of years…I don't think he's gonna stop now." Artemis scoffed.  
"How do you know all this?"  
"That's a long story…that we don't have time for?"  
"Well if you're supposed to be out looking for Luna…what are you doing back here?" Usagi asked.  
"Mesno's summoned the army…Your," Artemis said, pointing to Leo, "old army."  
Leo said nothing but stared at Artemis, the subject didn't seem to bother him at all.  
"I saw the moon…the stairway…he's summoned them."  
"How did you know about the summoning of the army…you weren't there when he-" Hotaru began.  
"We've tried, Luna and I, lots of times to but the only way to do it is to build up enough energy to do it…blood magic…or the silver crystal."  
"So that's why he killed those people...THAT MONSTER!" Minako shouted.  
Hotaru downcast her eyes, unsure of how to react. That monster was the need to save her friends, not a savage beast without a conscious.  
"So what are we going to do now?" Ami asked. She'd been sitting on the floor, watching everything unravel and now all she wanted were that there be no more complaining without a solution.  
"I don't know." Artemis admitted.  
"I know what you're going to do." Usagi said, marching up to Artemis. "You're going to keep searching for Luna. Don't come back until you find her."  
"Usagi…look, you guys need me, Luna's a big girl she can take care of herself…and if she doesn't want to be found then the hell with her," Artemis said scathingly.  
All of the senshi gasped, staring wide-eyed at Artemis.  
"What if Mesno has her?" Mamoru said, trying to cave Artemis in.  
"It wouldn't be the first time," Artemis mumbled under his breath.  
"Huh?" Usagi continued, "What kind of man are you?" Usagi croaked her voice full of disgust and resentment. "All this time you've been training us and teaching us to protect the planet and the things we love and you won't even do it…you coward."  
"Shut up," Artemis growled.  
"No…you need to grow a pair and man up to whatever you've done to her. Running away isn't going to help anyone Artemis," Usagi continued.  
"Whatever," Artemis groaned, turning around and sitting on the floor, "I'm staying."  
All of the senshi glared at Artemis, Minako especially, here he was her mentor, her friend, her teacher, turning his back on everything he'd taught her.  
Minako watched, knowing that a second later he'd change his mind and go after Luna, but he continued to sit in place, his lips quivering and his eyes watering but no tears falling just yet.  
"ARTEMIS!" Minako barked, unable to stand it any longer, "What's wrong with you?"  
Artemis didn't respond.  
"How can you turn your back on her?" Minako asked.  
"Oh believe me…that feeling is mutual between us. Especially me and you." Artemis hissed, turning to Minako and staring at her.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You know exactly what it means?" Artemis sighed.  
Minako fell silent, she couldn't press the issue any further when Artemis was holding something so wrong over her head. She sighed, gritted her teeth and left the temple unable to stand any more of it. She had to keep it a secret from everyone...everyone.  
"Artemis," Usagi groaned, trying again. "What exactly did you do to Luna?"  
Artemis turned his head, refusing to answer.  
"Answer me," Usagi shot with a stern look on her face.  
"He got her pregnant." Leo interrupted.  
All of the senshi gasped and turned to Artemis, eyes wide and smiled creeping on their faces. Happy for their friends and also to have a little more to gossip about.  
"But…it might not be his." Leo continued before anyone could interrupt.  
"Stay out of my mind Leo." Artemis warned, realizing what Leo's source was.  
"…Or what?" Leo asked smugly. "You're going to make me?" Leo smiled, not intimidated at the least by Artemis, "You're spineless…you're going to let a woman that could be carrying your child roam the world after your enemy has massacred a hundred people. What makes you think she wasn't one of them?"  
A single tear began to fall from Artemis' eye, but more soon followed. "What do you know?"  
"I don't believe this," Leo groaned, shaking his head. "This is a man that I admired and respected…a man that taught me how to be a warrior and face his issues…well you sit there like a warrior would," Leo said sarcastically as he stared into Artemis' eyes. "You sit there while your unborn child could be drawing its last breath…you sit there and be the bitch that you are." Leo said scathingly.  
Immediately, Artemis leapt to his feet, his face contorted into an angry scowl as he rolled his hands into fists. Leo had cut him deeper than any blade ever could. The truth hurt more than any bullet. He clenched his hand into a fist and with all his might swung, punching a nearby wall. "Aaah!" Artemis screamed. "What am I supposed to do?"  
"Be there," Leo filled in, "Be there for her…but more importantly for your child."  
Without another word, Artemis left the temple.  
All of the senshi watched as Artemis trekked about of with haste to find the woman he loved. Hotaru then turned to Leo, unsure of how he'd done it. How he'd been able to manipulate Artemis into doing something that no else could? Well, he had to be capable of leading someone and motivating people, he was the general of an army after all. Usagi turned to Leo, giving him a smile. She couldn't help but admire him right now.  
Leo did nothing but yawn and turned his head, as if bored by Usagi's adulation with him.  
"Now that that's taken care of," Mamoru yawned, trying to move the task at hand forward, "What happens now?"  
"Well…we gather the three pieces of this prophecy," Rei then turned to Usagi, "Right?"  
"Yeah," Usagi nodded sullenly. "I'm sorry…I just-I need some air right now." She said, pulling on a jacket and leaving.  
"Usagi," Ami began, "You shouldn't go alone…in case-"  
"I'll be fine," Usagi smiled, "Don't worry." She said with a smile before leaving.  
Mamoru stood in the corner, biting his lower lip, wondering what was wrong. "I'm gonna go after her." He said, heading out of the door.  
The senshi nodded, happy he'd volunteered. He was after all her boyfriend.  
Hotaru stood still, her eyes had made their way back to Michiru and the obstacle before her, Haruka.  
"Ma," Hotaru began when suddenly, she felt a rush of sorrow fire through her heart, a moment later the sorrow blossomed into disappointment and then anger.  
Hotaru's eyes became ruby red slits and oil black tears fell from her eyes as she let out a guttural cry. "URATOH!"  
The ground began to tremble as a rough tremor shook the temple in syncopation with Hotaru's cry. Moments later, Hotaru snapped out of the trance, her eyes returning to normal and the quake slowing to a stop.  
"What was that?" Michiru asked.  
"Hotaru?" Haruka grunted, glaring at her daughter and clutching her own transformation pen, ready to transform at a moments notice.  
Hotaru opened her eyes, everything she saw was in a crimson haze. Was she bleeding? Dying? She had no idea but suicidal thoughts plagued her mind, though she knew they were hopeless. (Am I not good enough? Did I do something wrong? I want you? Don't you want me?) Whose thoughts were these? Hotaru knew who they belonged to. They were the thoughts of her lover as he awoke to an empty bed, wondering where the woman he'd loved had gone in the night.  
"Hotaru?" Rei called, showing concern for the first time that night.  
Hotaru was on her feet, walking like a drunk hunchback. Her eyes heavy and a trail of drool dangling from her lips.  
"Hotaru?!" Rei called again.  
Suddenly, Hotaru collapsed onto the ground, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her heart slowing to a stop.

Usagi made her way through the nearby park, unsure of where she was going. Her arms were wrapped around her in an attempt to shield her from the icy wind. She couldn't take it anymore. Being a fraud, phony, false. She couldn't carry on as if nothing was wrong.  
(Why?) She wondered. (Why me?) She asked, pitying herself.  
Usagi had died, made a trip in a realm beyond comprehension . Just the touch of another was beyond orgasmic for her, no bombs or gunfire just peace, tranquility, solitude and love reined that realm. That blissful place had been stripped from her. She'd been yanked from that nirvana to return to a cesspool of murder, crime, jealousy and love.  
Tears began to fall from Usagi's eyes. Was she wrong for feeling this way? For once everything she thought of was for her rather than for others, and it felt good. It felt good to pamper herself for once rather than worrying about others.  
"Why me?" Usagi asked.  
"Usako."  
Usagi spun around to find Mamoru brashly running through the snow towards her.  
"Mamo-chan," She spoke, "Why did you follow me?"  
"I'm worried about you. You don't seem to be quite yourself these days."  
"Have I?" She asked, not knowing what he was talking about. "I've been me."  
"Yeah, you have," Mamoru agreed, "But not the you that you were before."  
"Well dying tends to change the way one things about the way life is." Usagi said, rolling her eyes.  
Mamoru fell silent, trying to quickly plan his next defense. He wanted to stay there with her. Just to be with her. He hadn't slept in a long time; he'd also been teetering on the edge, wondering if he should actually take the easy way out and meet Usagi in the after life.  
"I've changed," Usagi scoffed in disbelief. "No, I haven't changed. I've…evolved. I've become something better than what I used to be." Usagi said, placing her hand on her sternum, over her heart. "And I'm sorry if you can't accept that Mamo-chan."  
"I can," Mamoru said quickly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I love you Usagi, You're all I want in this world. I just wanna spend every moment of my life next to you."  
Usagi smiled weakly, his words were working their magic on her, spellbinding her. She couldn't help but feel special when he talked this way.  
Mamoru stared into her cerulean eyes and sensing this as the opportune moment, he-leaned in to kiss Usagi.  
Usagi slipped her lips onto his, reconnecting their bond once more.  
Mamoru held her tightly, never wanting to lose her again.  
"I love you so much." Mamoru said breathlessly as he pulled her closer to him with dire need.  
Usagi continued kissing him, she felt as if she'd retuned to nirvana once again. Everything seemed so perfect right now...  
Mamoru hungered for her, but also more. He'd waited for it and yet he'd never received it. There'd been many nights where he'd stopper his crave with the aid of a bottle of lotion ad porn but with Usagi back now, he couldn't lose another chance. He'd never pushed for it or even brought the subject up, but now he had to. He wanted to make the most of whatever time they'd have together. He slipped his hand inside Usagi's jacket, his hand running over her perky breasts.  
Mamoru smiled; happy she hadn't rejected his advances. He's have to take her home if he'd be able to make to the next Basel he slowly trailed his fingers beneath her belly about to slide them down her skirt.  
Suddenly, Usagi pulled away, backing away from Mamoru and glaring at him.  
"I'm sorry," Mamoru said immediately.  
"You should be!" Usagi snapped, her eyes lit with fury. She glared at Mamoru, her hands over her breasts, as if hiding them from view despite that they were beneath her shirt and a jacket.  
"Usako-"  
"What am I to you Mamo-chan?" Usagi growled.  
"You're-"  
"A slut," Usagi snapped, "A slut enough to let you have sex with me in the middle of a park."  
"No, it's not like that Usako-"  
"Stay away from me Mamoru." Usagi hissed before storming off deeper in the park.  
Mamoru watched her go, part of him wanting to follower her but he'd screwed beyond all else. He'd have to give her time to cool down before going after her this time. He sighed heavily and began to make his way back to the temple.

Lost. Which way to turn.  
A bullet in the back awaited Hotaru in every direction she took. She'd betrayed the man who loved her for honor, but she'd murdered and killed for love and salvation. All she wanted was a guide, a compass, anything that would show her the way. And now, she was back at square one all over again.  
Hotaru slowly opened her eyes, immediately vertigo overtook her. Her vision swayed and she felt lightheaded.  
"Ma," She whispered, remembering every spoonful of Tylenol, every time she'd been tucked in. Black skies, the world around crumbling and rotting and lightning around her. A voice, a kiss on the forehead, warm blanket and warm medicine on her tongue. "Ma."  
Hotaru summoned all the strength within her and rolled off of her futon and began to crawl across the tatami floor.  
"I've had enough of this." Haruka's voice penetrated the door.  
Hotaru stopped dead.

"It's midnight now," Makoto reported checking her watch and glancing up at Haruka. "You wanna do this?"  
Haruka nodded, "...Princess may never forgive me...and maybe Michiru will hate me for all eternity," Haruka sighed, staring at the blade of the butcher knife she held.  
Makoto placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder, "...You don't have to this, Ruka. If its too much. I'll...I'll take the blame for it. I'll be your fall guy."  
Haruka stared into Makoto's eyes, "Why would you do that?"  
"...I have my reasons...as do you." Carefully reaching for the hilt.  
"No," Haruka snapped, holding the knife out of her reach. "I have to do this...," getting to her feet and staring at the guest room.  
"Self defense." Makoto nodded, reminding Haruka of their defense when questioned by the others. "You said Leo won't care anyway. He wants the same thing."  
Haruka nodded, marching forward.  
A soldier's decision was clear. A civilian's answer was a forked-road. A traitor, a threat, a spy for the enemy. Kill them. A friend, a daughter, a comrade that'd made a mistake.  
Haruka, above all the other senshi was a soldier. Willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of the mission.  
It seemed fate had wanted this. The midnight hour, her enemies bodyguards sleeping soundly. A blade in her hand and the enemy unarmed.  
"Forgive me," Haruka sighed, placing her hand on the sliding door. She clutched the blade, choking the hilt, ready to strike.

Snowflakes carelessly fell from the sky, diving from the heavens to a blissful suicide.  
"You understand...how it feels," She said, clasping her hands across her chest. "Life...living...its suffocating me." Usagi confessed, tears blooming in her eyes. "When I died...I was at peace, I felt no pain, everything was..."  
"Spare me," Leo said coldly.  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Leo, I needed to talk to you because...no one else understands what it was like. You and me, we died and...,"  
Leo crossed his arms and turned his head, "Look Usagi," Leo sighed, "If you came here expecting me to tell you my feelings or to say I understand, you should be very disappointed. I'm here to do a job, protect you, that's all. We're not friends and if you want someone to understand you, get some therapy."  
The tears broke from Usagi's eyes, "How could you-how could you be so-heartless?!"  
Leo stared at the snow. Saying nothing.  
How else could he be? He'd murdered the love of his life. What other man could willingly sacrifice such a thing? Only one as cold as the snow that fell could do it without driving himself himself to madness. How could he be so cold? It's what kept him alive.  
Usagi was at the end of the road and had lost all sense of control of herself and her thoughts. She'd made her way to nirvana after years of selfless sacrifice and recieved her just reward and had it stripped away from her. No one understood her.  
Usagi wiped her eyes. "Leo!" She said sternly. "When I was there...I saw her...I saw mother."  
Leo glanced up, now interested.  
"She gave me a message...I didn't know at the time but...she knew this would happen. She knew I'd come back...so she told me to tell you this."  
Leo stared into Usagi's cerulean eyes.  
"She said, Tri-State...Above and Beyond...Alone Tonight...Twelve...Four."  
Leo took off running.  
"Wait!" Usagi called, chasing after him. "What does that mean? Leo?!"

This was it. This was the end. Hotaru thought to herself.  
What had she fought for anyway? Something that was never worth dying for.  
The pain was all she had to show for everything. Pain. Hands stained with the blood. A mere pawn in this game of death. A novice, playing the game without knowing a single rule.  
She deserved this, the death of a coward, the death of a traitor.  
Hotaru closed her eyes, inhaled and waited when suddenly a cool breeze blew.

Tri-State...Above and Beyond...Alone Tonight...Twelve...Four.  
Tri-State, Above and Beyond/Senshi...Saturn  
Alone Tonight.../Can be trusted...  
Twelve.../Intruder...  
Four/Save...  
Code. Leo didn't have to think twice of what Queen Serenity's orders were. Save Hotaru.

Haruka through the door open, only to find Leo standing in her path.  
Haruka backed away. What was going on? Had Leo had a change of heart. No doubt he'd read her mind earlier that day. He knew what she and Makoto had been planning.  
"Where is she?" Leo asked.  
Haruka glanced over Leo's shoulder.  
The guest room was empty.

The cool breeze licked her skin as she raised her glaive in the air and focused.  
"For once," Sailor Saturn/Hotaru sighed, "We are one."  
Violet energy pulsed from the glaive as she spun it. Pretty nooses, a butcher's hook, twenty gun's firing, drownning as the water choked the wind from the lungs. It was all over.  
"Saturn...Death," violet energy gathered in the glaive, "...Reborn..." She turned the scythe upside-down, "...Revolution!" Plunging the glaive into the Earth.


	27. Closing

#1 Please leave a review.

#2 TI hope you enjoyed this story. It's an alternate take and was a chance for me to do something a little bit different as well as work on a few things I felt I needed to try more.

#3 Please check out my other works on this website or you can find my true and published works on Amazon.

#4 Leave a Review

#5 Please LEAVE A REVIEW

Bernard Gilmore

Lost Heaven: In The Beginning

Lost Heaven: The Diary

available on for paperback and Kindle

Thank you. ~Bernard Gilmore


End file.
